Ascend
by xTSGx
Summary: Cheer up, Twilight. It's not every day somepony changes species. In fact, no pony has ever changed species. It's something new and you like discovering new things. Granted, Equestrians don't like new things, especially things that fundamentally alter their government. So maybe there is reason not to be happy after all.
1. Denial

Copyright © 2012. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. An except from TV Tropes' It's All Just A Dream page has been used. The AP and BBC logos are owned by their respective companies. Cover image is owned by Pedantia

Version 1.1

Originally Published on Fimfiction: 10/17/12

**Chapter One: Denial.**

'_It's okay Twilight. Just stay calm._'

Twilight sat in front of her bedroom mirror, gazing at her reflection.

'_There's absolutely nothing to worry about._'

Her room was in shambles. Curtains were drawn. Linens were tossed all over the floor and several books lay wide open, also strewn on the floor.

'_Don't panic. Panicking is the last thing you want to do right now._'

The books' titles read: _LEGO Genetics: How to Splice Your Genes in Ten Easy Steps_; _Anomalous Abnormalities of Anatomy_; _Deja Vu, Dreams, and Delusions: Understanding Hallucinations and Other Mental Strangites_; _Equestrian Government: A Reference Guide_; and _A Troper's Guide To: Clichés_.

'_There's a rational reason for why this happened. There has to be._'

Spike and his basket had been shoved carelessly out of the room. Thankfully, he was too busy dreaming of ice cream houses to notice.

'_You just have to think things through and you'll be able to sort everything out._'

Twilight got up from her seat and began pacing around the room.

'_All you have to do is write to the Princess and she'll_—'

Twilight's gaze landed on _Equestrian Government: A Reference Guide_, which lay open on the floor. Twilight's mind flashed back to the things she had read.

'_...extremely rare...de facto royalty...succession crisis...governmental collapse..._'

Twilight's eyelid twitched as she stopped remembering.

'_The Princess doesn't need to be bothered by my trivial problems._'

She started pacing again.

'_In fact, no pony needs to know._'

Her pacing quickened.

'_I mean, it's not like this is something that'll fundamentally alter things._'

She gave a nervous laugh that was meant to be reassuring.

'_That'll change my life forever._'

A few strands of mane sprung up.

'_That'll force everypony to rethink things._'

Twilight's mane and tail were now a mess.

'_**That'll cause anarchy and civil wa**_—' Twilight gave a chuckle, '_No, no, no, Twilight. Stay calm. Don't panic._'

She used her telekinesis to straighten out her mane and tail.

'_If you let things spiral, everypony will find out for sure. Just. Stay. Calm._'

She took a deep breath, before taking a seat in front of the mirror again.

'_It's not so bad._'

Her eyes looked at her backside.

'_You won't have to worry about visiting Dash ever again._'

She gave a small smile.

'_You'll be able to better participate in Winter Wrap Up._'

Her smile grew.

'_You'll be forced to become royalty and join the bureaucratic nightmare that is Equestria's government. Or worse, become some foreign envoy to the frozen CrystalEmpire or the far away Griffo-Minotaurian Empire where your every movement will be observed by the country's government._'Twilight frowned and returned her gaze to the mirror. Where did _that_ come from?

'_Don't think about those things! They have to catch you first and even then, there's no telling what they'll do._'

Twilight quickly regretted her choice of wording.

'_That's right. There's no telling what they'll do. They might try to eliminate you or tarnish your reputation or_—" Twilight gulped, "_send you back to Magic Kindergarten to be 'retrained' so you can best use your new abilities._'

Her mane once again sprung up.

'_No Twilight! Remember what you said—er—thought! Stay calm. Don't panic. If you start going down that line of thinking Spike'll rat you out to the Princess again and this time, you __**will**__ be going back to Canterlot._'

She again straightened it.

'_You just have to figure out what's happened._'

She telekinetically grabbed _Anomalous Abnormalities of Anatomy_ and glanced at its index.

'_Become a changeling, close but no...Cloned oneself, useful but no...Horn Rot, no...Two heads, no...Flutter Sores, no...Spontaneous Fur Loss, no...no, no, __**NO!**_'

Twilight chucked the book against a nearby bookcase in frustration, giving an exasperated huff in the process.

'_Last time I buy a book for its alliteration._'

She next grabbed _A Troper's Guide To: Clichés_ with her telekinesis.

'_Maybe these eggheads can help me out._'

She scanned the book's index.

'_Equestrian Royal Guards, no...The Scrying Is Coming From Inside The House, no...Griffons Take Over The World, not with what happened to Archduke Fur Danin...All Just A Dream._'

"Aha!" Twilight yelled out loud, then flipped the pages to the designated chapter.

'_Around five sixths of the way into the book, really weird stuff starts happening, like little ponies juggling while riding a tricycle around a bewildered protagonist. Then the protagonist realizes, just as you do, that this has all been a dream, a really bad hallucination, or some other escape from reality._'

Twilight let out a sigh of relief before whipping out a huge grin.

'_It's just a nightmare I'm having. All I have to do is figure out how to wake up and I can laugh this whole thing off._'

She tossed the book away lazily before she yanked _Deja Vu, Dreams, and Delusions: Understanding Hallucinations and Other Mental Strangites_ off the floor and levitated it in front of her.

'_This has been one doozy of a dream._'

She began to randomly flip through the book. After a few moments, she found something.

'_It is thought that, when one is dreaming, pain and other physical sensations are not felt. Therefore, one could determine if one is dreaming by attempting to stimulate the body—pinching oneself is a common idea._'

Twilight slapped herself.

"**OOWW!**"

She reeled for a moment before stabilizing herself.

'_I—I guess I'm not dreaming._'

Devastated, she began to close the book and throw it like she had _Anomalous Abnormalities of Anatomy_, but she noticed the passage immediately below the one she had read.

'_That theory has been disproved, however, by those who have attempted it while lucid dreaming._'

Twilight quickly flipped over to the section on lucid dreaming.

'_The Lucid Dream is any dream in which one is aware that one is dreaming. The concept originated with the psychiatrist Dream Catcher. In a lucid dream, one is able to manipulate and distort the events and surroundings of the dream to ones desires. A common way to fully tell if one is in a lucid dream is to attempt something that one wouldn't normally be able to do without the aid of magic—flight in non-pegasi as an example._'

'_Here goes nothing._'

Twilight soon began to visualize flying. The feeling of wind whipping around her, the ability to move in three dimensions, the speed and adrenaline of it all. Soon she was hovering several feet off the ground.

'_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! It's just a lucid dream! I'm not actually a_—'

Realization dawning, Twilight glanced at her back.

'_Oh. That. Right._'

After a shaky landing, Twilight sat back down in front of her mirror.

'_Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not dreaming. This nightmare is real!_'

Twilight slumped down, knocking _Deja Vu, Dreams, and Delusions_ off the vanity in the process, as the full weight of her predicament returned from it's brief hiatus.

'_How am I going to hide this from my friends! From my family._' Twilight gasped, '_From Spike!_'

"What am I going to do!" Twilight moaned out as she lay her head on the vanity.

Her lavender wings clinging to her body as she did.

**End of Chapter One.**

**A/N: Damn formatting. Anyway, thought I might as well post this here. Written over the course of the last six months, Ascend was crippled by the finale. Oh well, such is the life of fanfiction. If you don't feel like waiting for me to update this, you can read the entire story on Fimfiction (I'm assuming links are still banned so you'll have to google my screenname).**


	2. Illusions

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.1

Published 10/18/12

**Chapter Two: Illusions.**

'_You'll figure something out Twilight. You're a smart mare. You_—'

Twilight's attempts to console herself were interrupted by several knocks at the door.

"Twilight, what's going on? Why am I in the hallway?"

She sprang up in a heartbeat.

'_It's Spike! Oh, what am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do?! No, no. Stay calm. Don't panic. He can't get in if_—' the doorknob turned and the door began to open, '_**you would have remembered to lock the door!**_'

Twilight began to flail around in desperation before hastily diving onto her bed and telekinetically wrapping the sheets and blankets around herself like a cocoon.

Spike walked in and immediately assessed the situation. The room was a mess. Books were scattered around the floor and Twilight was cowering on her bed.

He rubbed his eyes to make the oncoming headache subside.

"What's going on, Twilight?"

'_Think, Twilight. Think, think, think, think,__** think, think**_**!**'

"Uh, nothing's going on Spike. Nothing at all."

Twilight winced.

'_The great orator, Twilight Sparkle, mares and gentlecolts._'

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Really? The last time 'nothing was going on' you accidentally changed Derpy's voice."

"Hey! I fixed it."

'_Besides, it made everypony realize just how good of a voice she has._'

Spike continued on.

"Or the time before that, when you made the Princess's fur turn pink."

Twilight blushed.

"I thought everypony involved agreed never to bring that up."

'_She made a fortune off of the toy line anyway!_'

Spike gave a smug look.

"Well I'm not a _pony_ so—"

"Do you really want to debate syntax with me, Spike?"

"No, I want to know why you're bundled up like that when it's still summer."

'_Stupid Twilight. Stupid. Why did you have to bring him back to that?_'

Twilight decided to go with the simplest answer.

"I'm cold."

Spike stared at her.

"Then why are you sweating?"

'_Because you're about to uncover my secret, plunging me into the horrors of government and probably causing the__** very foundation of pony civilization to colla**__—stop it. Bad Twilight. Calmness, breezes, ocean waves, the complete One Hundred and Eighty Six Volume Encyclopedia Equestria. Ah, much better._'

"Because—uh—ah—eh..."

Too distracted trying to think up a reasonable, or unreasonable, excuse, Twilight failed to notice Spike approaching her.

"Whatever's going on, all you have to remember is that you have your friends to lean on."

He moved his hand toward her to offer a comforting touch. It had the opposite reaction to what he wanted.

"**What're you doing!?**"

Twilight frantically attempted to move away from Spike. Unfortunately, she moved right off the side of her bed and fell to the floor in a crumpled pile. Several of her feathers were dislodged and kicked into the air on impact.

"Ouch."

Spike reached down and picked one up.

"Twilight, what's this?"

'_Lie. Lie like your life depended on it. Mostly because __**it does!**_'

"W-well, yo-you see, Spike."

Twilight tried to stand up. Luck just wasn't on her side, however, as the linens got caught under her hoof and were dragged off her body.

She whimpered as Spike's eyes widened in shock.

"Ah. Well. That would explain why you're acting like you just committed treason."

All Twilight heard was "you just committed treason". She reacted accordingly, scooting herself into the corner of her room, wings erect, eyes wide with fear.

"Spike! You can't tell any**one**! It-It's not high t-treason, i-it's just l-low treason. The Princesses won't mind."

She gulped.

'_Of course they'll mind! You want to know what happened to the last pony that committed treason? First they..._'

Quickly realizing he had made a bad situation worse, Spike tried to defuse the growing-manic-by-the-second-unicorn. He began waving his hands calmly.

"No, no, no, Twilight! You didn't commit treason of any height! There's no reason to be scared. You've just gotta calm down. Relax. Then we can sort this all out. "

'_...after the boiling oil cooled, they took his horn and shoved—wait! Spike's right. Stay calm. Don't panic. You're letting those spiraling thoughts get to you again. What did I tell you about those?_'

Shaking her head to clear out the last of the panic, Twilight took a deep breath.

"See, Twilight? You overreact _way_ too much."

'_Says the dragon who won't cause the Second Equestrian Civil W—Stop! __**Calm. Peace. Books.**_'

"Now why don't I go make us some tea and you can tell me everything that's happened?"

Twilight's mood greatly improved. She smiled.

"What would I do without my Number One Assistant?"

As he left, Spike turned to Twilight.

"Descend into insanity at the slightest provoking, causing the Princesses to seal off Ponyville and form the Ponyville Exclusion Zone."

Twilight stared at him.

"What? I've put a lot of thought into that question."

With that, he left to make the tea.

The two of them sat on the couch in the main room of the library. Twilight had ensured the library's sign was marked "Closed" and had locked the door and drawn all the curtains just to be sure no pony would barge in and expose her secret. A tea set lay on the coffee table in front of them. Spike held his tea cup and plate with his hands while Twilight, obviously, used her magic.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Are you all superpowered now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how did you get the wings?"

"I told you Spike! **I don't know!**"

The teacups rattled on their plates.

"How can you not know? I would think you would remember how you became an alicorn."

"All I know is that, after I finished chapter seven of _A Troper's Guide To: Clichés_, I went to sleep and woke up with a pair of wings."

Spike gave Twilight a look.

"Chapter seven? You were on the Foreword when I went to bed, and that was at ten. How late did you stay up?"

"That isn't a baby dragon's concern."

"So after midnight then."

Twilight returned Spike's look before she looked down and sighed.

"They warned me it would ruin my life. I just didn't realize how badly ruined it would be."

Spike gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Twilight. Remember what I said, you have your friends and the Princesses to—"

Twilight's wings flared up, knocking Spike away.

"**No!** No one can know about this, Spike. No one!"

Spike picked himself up and sat back down next to her.

"C'mon Twilight. Not telling them is just about the worst thing you can do. It's already slowly driving you crazy."

"No Spike. They don't need to find out about this!"

"Have you thought about how you're going to hide it? It's not like you can have Rarity make you a jacket or—"

Twilight suddenly got an idea.

"You're right, Spike. Clothing wouldn't work at all."

"Finally, she sees the lig—"

"Which is why magic will be my savior. As it always is."

Spike facepalmed as Twilight ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"This is going to end horribly." he muttered.

Seconds later, Twilight teleported back down. An open book in her hoof. She shoved it at Spike.

"_Anomalous Abnormalities of Anatomy_, Chapter Ten: Reasons and Solutions for Becoming a Changeling. Twilight...what are you doing?"

"Don't you see, Spike? All I have to do is read this chapter and reverse engineer a changeling illusion spell."

"Yup. End horribly."

A few hours of boring studying, magibabble, and a delicious brunch of hay sandwiches and (Simulated) Chicken Noodle Soup later, Twilight was ready to try her new Wing-be-gone Spell. She and Spike were in the main room once more. Spike sat on the couch while Twilight stood in front of it.

"I still think 'Wing-be-gone' is a sucky name."

"Shut it, Spike. We went through this."

A sudden thought crossed Spike's mind.

"You would think somepony would notice the library's still closed and come to see what's going on."

Twilight gave a light laugh.

"Do you think anypony actually comes to this library spontaneously? I'm the only one that reads any of these books. And the best part is, I don't have to pay a single bit."

"But isn't that a gross violation of Section Nine of the Equestrian Civic Code?"

Twilight stared at Spike.

"What if I want to become a lawyer one day? I gotta keep my options open."

"Enough distractions Spike, let's get this test underway."

"Shouldn't you, like, test it out on some rats or something first?"

Twilight chuckled and patted Spike on the head.

"Why do that when live pony testing yields so much more data?"

Spike shuddered. It was at times like these that he was glad Twilight wasn't a mad scientist.

Twilight's horn began to glow a sparkly purple.

"Now, if my calculations are right, all I have to do is amplify the mana field and transmogrify the..."

Spike tuned out what Twilight said when she was speaking "magic" and instead focused his attention on her horn, which was increasing in its glow. Suddenly, a purple flame erupted from it and rapidly engulfed Twilight's body. A moment later, the flame dissipated, and Twilight was perfectly fine. Her wings noticeably absent.

"...and done."

Twilight glanced at her back and smiled brightly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! It worked!"

'_This nightmare's finally over._'

Spike quickly retrieved a checklist from a nearby drawer.

"And not a moment too soon. You've got things to do."

Twilight gasped.

"My day's checklist. I completely forgot."

'_Changing species tends to do that._'

"I'm so far behind! ByeSpikeseeyou laterthanksfor helping!"

With that, Twilight hastily unlocked the door and rushed out.

Spike sighed as he sat down and began cleaning up the area.

"The sooner everything implodes, the better off Twilight will be."

**End of Chapter Two.**

**A/N: Still trying to get used to Fanfiction's formatting.**


	3. Errands

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.0

Published 10/19/12

**Chapter Three: Errands.**

Twilight trotted down the main thoroughfare of Ponyville with a bright smile on her face and a checklist and quill within her telekinesis.

"Everything's going to be fine. With this spell, you can resume your life like nothing happened and try to sort things out in the privacy of your own tree home."

Twilight waved at several passing ponies who returned the greeting. They ignored her ramblings. It was just Twilight being Twilight after all. As long as she didn't forcibly mind control them or kill them as part of some gambit to use their blood to fuel a Dark Magic ritual to overthrow Celestia and Luna, they were content to let her do as she pleased. They were also desensitized due to the many catastrophes that had befallen their beloved town.

"The first step toward returning to normalcy is getting this checklist done."

She glanced around for a moment before finding a nearby bench to sit on.

"Perfect."

With that, Twilight sat down and began looking over her checklist.

"Let's see: Wake up, check. Get out of bed, check. Go to the bathroom, check."

Twilight frowned and glanced down the list.

"**Thirty-two!**" she glanced around to see if anypony had heard her, "Thirty-two checkmarks just to go from waking up to leaving my room! I don't have time for this anymor—" Twilight gasped, "No! Checklists are a vital part of normalcy! Without them, where would I be?"

'_A lot more sane, less obsessive, you wouldn't get that little eyelid twitch when you get stressed._'

Twilight's frown intensified.

"Maybe I don't need a checklist."

'_Besides, you've got bigger things to worry about. Like how you're going to bring abo—no! Just stop that line of thinking right now. You can't go all crazy right here,_' Twilight looked around at the many citizens of Ponyville mulling about, '_especially with all these ponies around. Save it for when you're alone with Spike._'

Twilight quickly looked over the no-longer-necessary checklist to see what she needed to do.

"Go grocery shopping, buy some new quills, and pick up my new telescope from Open Cluster. This shouldn't be too hard."

'_Why do you say things like that? Now it'll be painfully difficult._'

Surprisingly, as if trying to make amends for all the hassle it put her through, fate allowed things to go off rather well. Twilight had arrived at the local store without any fuss or stress and, after getting all things she needed, began making her way toward the checkout when she heard two ponies gossiping in the nearby magazine section. Normally, she wouldn't pay any attention, but what they were saying caught her ears.

"Did you see her wings?"

"I know! I can't, like, believe it! It's, like, the most shocking thing that I've ever, like, seen."

A horrible feeling began to fill Twilight.

'_No, no, no, Twilight. Ignore them. Your Wing-be-gone spell is still working. They're just talking about somepony else._'

"To think that somepony that close to the Princess would have a secret like that. It's a scandal that'll rock Canterlot!"

Twilight looked in the direction of the two gossiping mares. One was a yellow pegasus while the other was a blue unicorn.

'**_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._**'

She couldn't help but notice they were looking in her direction.

"Can you, like, believe that she thought she'd, like, be able to, like, hide it?"

Twilight began to sweat.

'_T-They're not t-talking about you. T-This spell's foal proof. Not even the Royal Guard could break it._'

"I know. You would think she would realize that we—" the unicorn gestured to her horn, "can see through that kind of passive magic like a fish sees through water."

In full panic mode, Twilight jumped down the bread aisle in order to hear their conversation better and be less obvious that she was eavesdropping.

'_Spike was right! You should have tested it first! The perception filter must have been set too low. Or maybe you forgot to clear the parenthesis properly and the three should have been a negative three. Or maybe some strange alicorn magic is interfering with it._'

"It's, like, only a matter of time before she's, like, outed before everypony."

Twilight's mane was becoming increasingly disheveled.

'_S-S-Stay cal-calm. Don't p-panic Y-Y-You j-just need to k-keep y-y-y-your mind clear. Everything will be alright. You'll see._'

"The Princess is going to be so disappointed in her. She might even reassign her to Los Pegasus or Fillydephia."

Twilight began to stroke her tail gently, trying to maintain some level of composure.

Bon Bon and Lyra were enjoying a nice afternoon grocery shopping. Bon Bon had their grocery bags draped over her back. Lyra meanwhile, held their grocery list with her telekinesis.

"What's next, Lyra?"

"I dunno. Lemme see." Lyra looked over the list, "We need bread."

"Alright, that would be aisle three."

As the two turned the corner and began to head down the bread aisle, Bon Bon stopped.

"Uh-oh."

Lyra glanced up from the list.

"Wha—oh."

She too noticed the purple unicorn gently stroking her tail at the end of the aisle.

"Maybe we can just get our bread and igno—"

"No, Bon Bon! Remember what she did last time she was in a state like this? What she did to your voice?!"

Bon Bon shuddered at the memory.

"You're right. We can get our bread later. Let's get out of here."

With that, the two bid a hasty retreat.

"I mean, c'mon! Hiding gray wings under a blue illusion spell, what was she thinking?"

Twilight scrunched up her face in confusion.

'_What._'

"Like, please. A blue illusion spell? How, like, desperate is the Princess's secretary, like, anyway?"

Twilight stopped stroking her tail and quickly straightened her mane.

'_Like I said, everything will be alright. Now, purge this whole experience from your mind and never think about it again._'

She grabbed her groceries and made her way through checkout.

'_At least Quills and Sofas won't be as stressful._'

* * *

Twilight and Mr. Davenport, the Quills and Sofas owner, were having a calm, friendly conversation at the checkout counter of the store.

"**What do you mean the price went up eight bits?!**"

"Please calm down, Miss Sparkle."

"**This is the calmest I've been all day!**"

'_If only that were an exaggeration._'

"I'm sorry, Miss Sparkle, but with the Crystal Empire's sudden appearance, demand for quills has skyrocketed."

_'After everything I did for them, the Crystal Ponies betray me in the most hurtful way possible._'

"Come on, Mr. Davenport! I'm your most loyal customer."

"My most loyal _quill_ costumer. You've never bought a sofa."

"I don't need a sofa. **I need quills.**"

Mr. Davenport sighed.

"I can give you a fifteen percent discount, but that's it."

"Fine!"

"And there's a limit of ten quills per customer."

"**What!**"

* * *

Twilight was exhausted. Her back laden with groceries and ten quills, she made her way to the home of Open Cluster, a local telescope maker.

'_Open's always been a calm pony, if a bit mopey. At least there shouldn't be any trouble. Just go in, get the telescope, and get out._'

Twilight arrived and rang the doorbell.

"Just one moment."

A few seconds later, a red and black unicorn mare answered the door, packing tape held in her telekinesis.

"Oh, Miss Sparkle. I take it you here for your telescope."

"Yup."

"Well come in and I'll get it. Sorry about the mess."

Twilight walked in. She noticed boxes and other packaging materials strewn around the house.

"What's going on? I knew you had a successful business but..."

Open Cluster gave a morose look.

"I'm moving, Miss Sparkle."

"What?!"

'_Can something just be easy for once?_'

"Ponyville's just not for me, I guess."

"But, but, but..."

"We can still keep in touch. You are my best customer, after all."

'_I'm your only customer—well only in person customer anyway._'

"You just can't move! You're one of the best telescope makers in the area. I can't go back to those shoddy mass produced telescopes!"

'_She's like a salt dealer but with telescopes!_'

"I'll still make telescopes—I mean, it is my special talent, after all—you'll just have to pay a little more for shipping."

Open Cluster retrieved Twilight's telescope.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sparkle, but I've made up my mind. I'll send you some contact information when I get settled into my new home."

Twilight sighed before hugging Open Cluster.

"Thanks for the telescopes."

"You're welcome."

If only Twilight knew how much that hug meant to Open Cluster.

* * *

Twilight drearily made her way to her library home.

Before stepping inside, she opened her mailbox and retrieved the mail. She began sorting through it.

"_Bill; junk; junk; hey, Arcane Magic Quarterly's arrived; coupon book; junk; bill. What's this?_"

Twilight stared at important looking yellow envelope.

Spike emerged from the kitchen wearing a pink apron, and holding a spatula.

"Hey Twilight, you're back! Dinner's almost ready."

Like Twilight, Spike's attention was drawn to the envelope held within her telekinesis.

"What's with the envelope?"

"I don't know, Spike, but it looks important."

Twilight looked at the return address.

'_1200 Unity Boulevard? That's,_' a feeling of dread rapidly fell upon her, '_That's the Equestrian Capitol Building!_'

Maybe it was her twitching ear or the few strands of mane that were now out of place, but Spike could tell something wasn't right.

"Twilight, whatever it is, you just have to keep a level head about it."

Twilight viciously tore the envelope open and removed the letter inside.

"I-It's probably n-nothing, Spike. J-Just the census or something."

'_Yeah, the once-a-decade census that happened last year._'

She read the letter.

'_Why me._'

Spike dropped the spatula and rushed over to her as she fell to the floor unconscious, a burst of purple fire reverting her back to her alicorn state as she did. After making sure she wasn't injured, he looked at the letter.

* * *

Dear Miss Sparkle,

You have been subpoenaed to appear before Parliament's Oversight and Reform Committee to testify as part of the Committee's ongoing Investigation Into the Changeling Invasion and Its Aftermath. You will be expected to answer questions raised by Committee members relating to the following: the events that transpired on the 21st of April; your knowledge of the Changelings; Their Majesties, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna; Captain of the Royal Guard Shining Armor; and the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony.

Please arrive at the Capitol no later than 1:00 PM Canterlot Time on Tuesday, August 5th in order for you to be properly sworn in. We apologize in advance for any inconveniences this may cause. Failure to testify may result in charges of Contempt of Parliament being levied against you.

Sincerely,

Powdered Wig,

Clerk of Parliament and Chief Executive.

* * *

Spike glanced back and forth between the unconscious alicorn and the letter before he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Looks like that implosion's gonna happen sooner than I thought."

**End of Chapter Three.**

**A/N: I just spent fifteen minutes trying to get the line breaks to cooperate. God forbid I want to center some asterisks. Featuring a special guest appearance by _Stereotypical_'s star, Open Cluster.**


	4. Discoveries

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.0

Published 10/22/12

**Chapter Four: Discoveries.**

Spike nudged and poked Twilight.

"Twilight. Twilight! Wake up!"

She moaned.

"C'mon Twilight. You can't lie there forever."

She roused from her unconsciousness.

'_Watch me._'

"Spike, what happened?"

Spike relaxed once he saw Twilight was awake and coherent.

"You passed out."

"I can see that, Spike, but why did I pass out?"

"You read this letter," he held up the letter, "and had one of your overreactions."

'_The letter? __**The letter!**_'

Twilight's memory was jogged.

"Spike, what am I going to do!? They want me there on Tuesday and it's already Wednesday night!"

He sighed.

"You could send a letter to the Princess explaining everything before you go and perjure yourself in front of Parliament."

Twilight let out a squeak.

"Perjure myself? Why would I do that?"

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think they wanna talk to you about? They'll want to know everything you know about changelings and I doubt you want to tell them that you're using a modified changeling spell."

Twilight's eyes widened in realization.

"I-It'll be okay. I-I'll just dance around those questions."

Spike shook his head.

"Twilight, your dancing abilities are terrible."

"**I know that. It was an idiom!**" she snapped out.

Spike tried a different approach.

"What I mean is, your ability to evade questions is just as bad as your ability to dance."

"A-Alright then. I'll say 'I do not recall' or s-something to that effect."

Spike gave her a look.

"You might as well paint a bright sign above you head that says 'I do recall but telling you would prove I'm guilty'."

"B-But using changeling magic isn't against the law! Is it!?"

"No, but perjury is."

Twilight mane began to become disheveled yet again.

'_You should really buy a different shampoo. It might stop your mane from doing that._'

"W-W-Well then, I-I'll j-just-just...do you have any good ideas, Spike?"

Spike smiled brightly.

"I just got a great idea, Twilight!"

Twilight collapsed in relief in front of Spike.

"Y-You do?! Oh, thank you, Spike! I knew I could count on you. What is it?"

Spike gave her a flat look.

"Write to the Princess."

Twilight huffed loudly.

"Why would you do that to me, Spike!? That's a _horrible_ idea. I need _good_ ideas, Spike, **good ideas**."

"Fine. Well dinner's ready. Maybe getting something to eat will help you think."

Twilight brightened up.

"There! Now that's a good idea."

Twilight walked into the kitchen.

"And give me time to think of what I'm gonna tell the Princess." Spike mumbled out.

"What was that, Spike?" Twilight called from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Twilight."

* * *

Dinner, which consisted of onion casserole and a light salad, went off uneventfully. The two of them sank into their chairs with full bellies.

"That was really good, Spike."

"Thanks, Twilight."

"Are you all done?"

"I couldn't eat another bite."

Twilight levitated her and Spike's dishes into the sink before making her way into the library's main room.

Spike bit his lip as he followed her, hoping she wouldn't revert back to crazy mode now that she had a sufficient amount of calories in her.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Research, Spike. Research."

Twilight began rapidly grabbing books from the shelves with her telekinesis, scanning their titles, and either tossing them behind her in a careless manner or putting them in a neat stack. Spike was able to make out the titles _A Brief History of Equestria_; _The Unapproved, Unauthorized Biography of Princess Celestia_; and _The Big Book of Biology_ before Twilight levitated them next to her and started heading upstairs to her room.

"See you later, Spike. Don't forget to close the library in a half-an-hour."

Spike heard her door shut.

"She'll be busy for a while. That gives me plenty of time to figure out what I'm gonna tell the Princess."

He sat on a chair and pulled it up next to a nearby desk. Giving a small puff of fire, he lit the candle that was on the desk, dipped the quill in some ink, and put feather to parchment.

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia,

Twilight woke up today with wings and has no idea what happened. She's understandably freaked out by it. Could you come and help before she starts to mind control everypony again?

I don't know if putting "Love" here would be creepy or not,

Spike.

* * *

Spike smirked.

"Good enough. Now to sen—"

He got an all too familiar feeling in his gut and quickly belched out a scroll.

"That's weird timing."

He picked it up.

"I'm gonna be reading it to Twilight anyway. Might as well get a head start."

He was surprised when he saw it was addressed to him.

* * *

Dear Spike,

I regret to inform you that, due to the increasing instability within the Griffo-Minotaurian Empire, I have been advised by the National Defense Council to halt all forms of Dragonfire communication, effective immediately. -If you ask me, the Council's just being a bunch of extremely paranoid generals who have too much time on their hooves.-

Please tell Twilight that, until this nasty situation with the griffons and minotaurs is resolved, she will have to send her reports via traditional mail so she doesn't freak out when it takes me three weeks to read and respond to them because of how -ineffectual- busy the Royal Mail Service is.

With regards,

Princess Celestia

* * *

"Oh no, no, no, no."

Panicking, he hastily grabbed his letter, rolled it up and attempted to send it to the Princess. Instead of the parchment dissolving into a magical cloud like it usually did, it merely caught fire.

Spike quickly snuffed the fire out and threw the now destroyed letter into the trash bin.

"**Oh, come on!** That's so contrived!"

* * *

Several hours later, Spike wearily made his way to the bedroom.

"Stupid Twilight, forgetting to buy stamps, which caused me to have to go to the store. Stupid Princess, following her stupid generals' advice and forcing me to have to mail her the letter—it'll never get to her in time!"

He opened to door and gazed at the scene before him. All of the books Twilight had brought upstairs were strewn over the floor. Some were half open, as if they had been read, while others seemed like they were chucked at high speed after only a moment's glance. Twilight lay on her back on the bed, passed out and snoring lightly. _A Troper's Guide To: Clichés_ was tucked in between her forelegs.

Spike smiled briefly at the adorable looking alicorn before his mouth slowly slipped into a small frown as he started to carefully make his way over to his basket.

"If she thinks I'm cleaning this up then she _really has_ gone insane." he muttered out before he curled up in his basket and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Twilight was jilted awake by a sudden, loud crashing noise in the library's main room.

"Wha-What's going on?" she mumbled out as she tried to wake up.

'_It's the Royal Guard! They're here to take you away._'

Twilight was instantly wide awake, her wings flaring up.

"**What?!**"

That jarred Spike awake.

"Twilight, what're you doing?" he moaned out.

"Spike! Get up and go see who's out there."

"Why do I have to? It's your house."

"Because I have to figure out what I did with the instructions for the Wing-be-gone spell."

Twilight started tossing the books that lay on the floor around in her frantic search for the instructions.

"Are you sure you didn't leave them downstairs?"

"No. I remember brin—"

Twilight was cut off by a voice from downstairs

"Hey, Twilight. Sorry I crashed into the library again. I really need to start working on the landings."

"It's Dash! Go stall her while I get this spell going."

"You could just tell h—"

"Spike, less talky, more stally."

Twilight grabbed Spike with her telekinesis, opened the door and—gently—shoved him out.

Spike glared at the shut door before turning his attention to Dash, who was now looking at him.

"Uh, hey Dash. What's going on?"

"I was just practicing and, well, you know."

Dash shrugged.

Spike glanced around the room. Just like the previous times she had crashed into the library, the books were now scattered around on the floor. He sighed.

"You really need to stop crashing into here."

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose! Besides, I'll help clean things up. Where's Twilight anyway?"

"She's, um, still getting ready."

A loud crashing noise was heard from behind the bedroom door, followed by an annoyed grunt.

Spike winced.

Dash flew up to the second floor landing.

"Are you sure she's okay? She's usually up by now."

Spike began to grow increasingly nervous as Dash edged closer to the door. He quickly blocked Dash from getting any closer.

"Yeah! She's fine! **She just needs to hurry up.**"

Twilight's panic levels were reaching biblical proportions as she desperately tried to find the spell instructions.

"Where is it?! Where is it?! Where is it?!"

'_It'll be all over if Dash finds out! She won't be able to resist the urge to brag about it!_'

Twilight grabbed _The Big Book of Biology_ and, low and behold, underneath it was her salvation.

"Yes!"

'_Alright Twilight, just clam down. If you try this while you're wigging out you might botch it and teleport yourself to another universe or something._'

Twilight took a few deep breaths to try and calm down before she cast the spell.

"Enough of this, Spike. I'm gonna find out what's wrong with Twilight!"

Dash opened the unlocked door.

"**No Dash. Wait!**"

Spike's desperate attempt to tackle Dash missed and, instead, he careened into the door, dazing himself.

Dash walked in just as the purple fire was dissipating.

The purple unicorn stared at her and giggled nervously.

"What's going on, Dash?"

'_**Why don't you ever remember to lock the door?!**_'

Dash narrowed her eyes as she walked closer to Twilight.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

Twilight gulped.

"O-Oh you know. J-Just starting my day."

'_Did she see anything? Just assume she didn't. That's all you can do, is desperately assume she didn't._'

Dash started pacing around Twilight.

"You're normally really upset when I crash into the library. Why the sudden change?"

'_Just keep a clear head, Twilight. Unlike Applejack, you can actually lie._'

"Oh, well, I-I decided to quit being so stressed out over small things. It's not good for one's health."

"Well, what about the fire?"

"Fire?!"

Dash stopped pacing and stood in front of Twilight.

"Yeah, the purple fire I just saw."

'_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! She knows. She knows. I'm sooo done for._'

"Um, ah...no...comment?"

Twilight grinned sheepishly.

'_Oh, that was just brilli—_'

Dash rushed Twilight and pinned her up against the wall. A shelf hanging above was knocked from some of its nails and teetering on the edge of falling.

"Where's the real Twilight?"

Spike was finally able to shake the cobwebs from his head and saw that things were rapidly getting out of hand.

"**Rainbow Dash! Stop this!**"

Dash turned her head toward Spike while she kept the shocked Twilight pinned.

"Why, Spike? She's a changeling! Don't you want to know where Twilight's at?"

"Think about this Dash! I'm with Twilight all the time so there's no way she could be a changeling without me being one too. And could a changeling do this?"

Spike took a deep breath and bellowed out a large green flame.

"But she—it—and you—"

Dash fought with herself briefly before she relaxed and let Twilight go. She faced Spike.

"You're right, Spike." she laughed sheepishly, "I guess I _might_ have overreacted." She turned to Twilight, "I'm sorry Twilight."

Twilight shook her head to clear it from Dash's onslaught.

"It's alright Dash. I forgive yo—"

The shelf gave out and crashed onto Twilight's head, knocking her out for a moment. Purple fire erupted around her and reverted her back to her alicorn state.

Dash narrowed her eyes again.

"Aha! I knew—" she saw Twilight's wings, "...it?"

Twilight regained coherence and saw Dash's shocked and confused expression. She also saw several lavender feathers, rustled free from her wings by the excitement, float gently down to the floor. She crumpled down into a pile.

'_Why does this have to happen to me?_'

**End of Chapter Four.**

**A/N: Oh Fanfiction .net, why does your formatting have to suck so much? Fimfiction has spoiled me with its easy text centering line breaks, struck out text, and quote box I could use for the letters.  
**


	5. Flight

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.1

**Chapter Five: Flight.**

"T...Twilight, what's going on?"

'_Lie! Tell her it's Discord! Or that Nightmare Moon is corrupting you! Or the Smooze! Anything! Just don't tell her—'_

"I-I'm an alicorn, Dash."

'_the truth._'

Dash's confused expression deepened.

"Alicorn?"

"Yes, an alicorn. Formally the name for the substance a unicorn's horn is made of, the word was adopted in AN 403 by the Arcane Magic Council to refer to ponies who have both a natural horn and wings when the Council determined that 'pegacorn' sounded like 'peg of corn' and they couldn't unhear it."

"Wait, as in the Princesses?"

Twilight reluctantly nodded.

'_Oh please don't bring this up._'

"So, you're a—" Dash gulped as mental images of all the times she pranked Twilight or gave her a hard time flashed through her head, "You know, Twi, that I've always had your best interes—"

"No! Just stop that right now! I'm not a Princess. I'm still the same old eggheaded Twilight, just with wings now."

Twilight extended her wings for emphasis.

'_And increased magical abilities, and more stamina, and neigh invulnerability..._'

Dash came closer and examined the alicorn's wings, causing her to blush.

"Wow, those are some real nice puppies you got there Twilight. Feathers are crisp and healthy," Dash poked Twilight's withers and upper back, "excellent muscular build, no signs of Flutter Soars or other diseases, easily thirty percent more lift capacity then an average pegasus wing. It's like you've been training for months!"

"B-B-But, I just got them yesterday! How could they have developed that much?"

Dash's jaw dropped.

"What?! There's no way you could have just gotten them. That kind of fitness requires painstaking effort. How did you 'just get them' anyway, 'cause if you're holding back some kind of super awesome 'ascend to godhood' spell from me then I want to know."

Dash's eyes glazed over as she imagined flying at supersonic speeds with her new-and-improved alicorn wings while resurrecting zompony pegasi using the Dark Magic she now possessed before Twilight snapped her back to reality.

"I don't know how I got them. I went to bed and woke up with them!"

Dash gave her a disbelieving look.

"That sounds even more unlikely then Daring Do climbing into a fridge to escape a—"

"Well that's what happened. It's not my fault it doesn't make any sense."

Dash held up her forelegs.

"Easy Twilight. There's no reason to get all stressed out."

In the background, Spike let out a cheer.

"That's what I've been _trying_ to tell her. You'd think she'd start to listen to me after the whole 'Smartypants Incide—'"

Twilight glared at him.

"Spike, go make us breakfast."

But I—"

The glare intensified.

He swatted a hand toward Twilight dismissively.

"Fine! It's not like I wanted to talk about my dream of growing wings and learning how to fly anyway."

The dragon pouted as he left to go make food.

Twilight calmly returned her attention to Dash.

"Now, **what do you mean there's no reason to stress out!**"

Dash was nearly blown off her hooves by the loudness of Twilight's voice.

"It's not like this is going to change anything." Twilight's eye twitched in response to that statement, "I mean, you said it yourself, you're still the same old Twilight. You just suddenly...got...wings!" Dash's face lit up. She gave a sly look, "Say, Twilight."

'_I don't like that look. That's the 'I'm gonna have fun doing something reckless' look.'_

"Y-Yes, Dash?"

"You said you just got those wings, right?"

"Um...yes?"

"And you haven't really used them yet, have you?"

'_She better not be headed where I think she's headed.'_

"Only for a few seconds."

Dash suddenly flew up and grabbed Twilight by her shoulders.

"Do you know what that means?"

"...that I'm glad I didn't crash into a bookcase causing myself severe injuries?"

"No! That you need to—" Dash licked her lips in anticipation, "learn how to fly."

'_No! No, no, no, no, no!'_

* * *

"I don't know why I even bother trying to stop her from going insane."

Spike placed the three slices of buttered bread into the hot pan.

"It's like it's in her DNA to go insane."

As the bread began to crispen, he placed the Amareican cheese and another slice of bread onto it.

"I should just go on vacation—'Bye Twilight, have fun.'—and see how long it takes for that Exclusion Zone to be established."

He used the metal spatula in his hand to expertly flip the sandwiches over, allowing their other halves to darken as well.

"I bet it wouldn't take more then a week."

He turned his attention to the simmering tomato soup, which he stirred to prevent burning.

"The way things are going, it won't take more then a week _with_ me around."

He was jostled by sudden yelling coming from upstairs.

"**No, Dash! Absolutely not!**"

"Oh come on, Twi! It'll be fun."

The bedroom door opened and the two arguing ponies made their way downstairs.

"Yeah, fun for you. I can't even if I wanted to. It's the middle of broad daylight; everypony would be able to spot me from a mile away."

"They're gonna find out anyway."

Twilight abruptly stopped and stared at the cyan pegasus, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"And just how are they going to find out? Hmm?"

Dash saw she should tread carefully; unfortunately, the words "Rainbow Dash" and "careful" don't exactly go together.

"Well, I thought I could—"

Dash was cut off as Twilight rushed up, startling her and knocking her on her back.

"No! You're not going to tell anypony."

"Just let me—"

"No!"

"But what abo—"

"Absolutely not."

Dash pouted.

"Alright, alright, fine. I won't tell any_pony_."

She smirked, confident she had found a loophole.

'_Oh no you don't._'

"None of that syntax abuse either, Dash. I don't want **any living thing** finding out about this, is that clear?"

Dash's pout deepened and she crossed her forelegs.

"Yeah, fine. But if I can't tell anyone, you gotta at least let me teach ya how to fly."

'_You have to learn eventually. Better it be by one of your friends then some snooty Canterlot court official._'

Twilight smiled lightly.

"Okay, Dash. You win."

Dash shot into the air.

"Yes!"

Spike smiled at the scene of the excited pegasus and growing-happier-by-the-minute alicorn, before he smelled something burning.

"Shoot! I forgot about the sandwiches!"

* * *

After eating the heavy (and burnt) breakfast, hastily cleaning up the library, and casting her wing-be-gone spell, Twilight departed with Dash to begin training, leaving Spike in charge of the library for the day.

"We're gonna train _where_?"

"Near the Everfree Forest, Twilight."

"But that's gotta be the worst possible place to learn how to fl—"

The purple unicorn let out a short "eep" before she stuck a hoof in her mouth.

'_Yeah, that's a great idea, talk about this as loudly as you can as we walk down the main street of the town, for everypony to hear.'_

"You're the one who said it was too risky to do it at the Cloudsdale Flight Practice Area, or at night, or near a body of water."

"Water's even riskier then land, you drown in water."

"Why can't you just use your changeling magic to—"

"First: it's not 'changeling magic', it's a modified changeling spell. Second: my wing-be-gone spell is called that for a reason. It's been tailor made for one thing: getting rid of these wings. Modifying it takes extreme effort and time."

"Well then, there. The area near the Everfree Forest is the only place we can go. Everypony's too scared to go near it."

"Well, it's still just about the worst possible place to practice, Dash. What if you crash? Or you get lost? Or a cult devoted to Nightmare Moon foalnaps you?"

"Why is that stuff going to happen to me? What about you? You're the one who sees all the action."

Twilight scoffed.

"Knowing you, you'd dive headlong into the cultists only for them to knock you out with a stick or something."

"Hey! I would know if I was getting in over my head."

"And you're not the most patient of ponies and so would probably become wildly lost after growing frustrated and running in a random direction."

"I could just fly out and—"

Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"And what about crashing?"

"I'm workin on it. Those kind of things take time."

The two laughed as they walked out of Ponyville and towards the Forest's border.

"It's gonna be so much fun, Twilight. You'll see."

* * *

Twilight and Dash stood in a meadow that just straddled the Everfree Forest.

"Now, it's very important to stretch yourself before you begin flying. If you don't, your wings could cramp up, sending you hurtling and screaming toward a messy fate."

'_Why did I agree to this again?_'

_ "_It's also important to be relaxed when you're flying. If you're too tense, you risk over-straining your muscles, causing them to rip or herniate."

'_Yeah, 'relaxed', that perfectly describes me._'

"Don't try and do too much at once. Flying isn't like doing magic. It's _far_ more dangerous and complicated."

'_Horn Rot, Sudden Spell Backfire Syndrome, Telekinetically Induced Neurological Decay Disorder, Mana Poisoning, Acute Cranial Magic Discharge, Mana Migraines, Magical Incontinence, Extremity Calcification—these all pale in comparison to the horrifying dangers of...gravity._'

"Let's start with the stretching."

Twilight's mood improved. She retrieved a book from the saddlebag she brought with her.

"Great! I just got _P__andiculation__: One Thousand Two Hundred and Eighty-four Ways to Stretch and—"_

Dash knocked the book from Twilight's telekinesis.

"No, Twilight! We don't need a stupid book for this. We can just _et alii_ it."

Twilight furrowed her brow.

"Yah like it? You said I should spruce up my vocabulary, so I did."

Dash puffed up her chest.

"That's all well and good, Dash, but that's the wro—"

"And don't worry about anypony finding out. I'll be sure we're _in flagrante delicto_."

Twilight groaned and facehooved.

"Are we done stretching yet, Dash? It's been at least a half-an-hour already and we haven't even left the ground."

Dash smirked.

"And you say _I'm_ impatient."

Twilight grunted.

"I could cast my wing-be-gone spell right now and head home."

"Okay, okay. Let's start with the basics." Dash glanced skyward and saw a puffy cumulus cloud meandering overhead, "Try to fly to that cloud up there." She pointed at the cloud.

Twilight looked up.

"Dash, that's a cumulus cloud. It's at least fifteen hundred feet up there. There's no way I can fly that high. I mean, what if I cramped up and hurtled to my gristly death? Or a gust of wind caused me to spiral out of control? Or the lighter air caused a blood clot to..."

Dash rolled her eyes.

"Now I know how Spike feels." she mumbled to herself.

"...then the tree bifurcated me vertically?"

"Or what if you fly up to the cloud and land safely without any injury?"

Twilight stared at Dash.

"Fine then. But if I get killed, I'm going to haunt your dreams, slowly driving you to the point of madness."

Dash scoffed.

"Pssh. What would you do? Read a dictionary to me?"

Twilight grinned evilly.

"All one million, seven hundred and four thousand entries. In order."

Dash gulped before regaining her fortitude.

"Just get up to the cloud, Twilight."

The alicorn shakily flapped her wings. She gradually felt herself become lighter until she was off the ground.

"Good. Now, increase those beats per minute and you'll be up to that cloud in no time."

Dash took off and joined Twilight several feet into the air. Twilight was rocking back andn forth as she continued to rise.

"Try using your tail like a rudder to help stabilize yourself. And don't forget about your hooves too. They can help to redistribute weight and make things less shaky as well."

After a few minutes of slowly gaining altitude, Twilight and Dash were safely on top of the cloud.

_ "_See, Twilight? No grisly death, no spiraling out of control, no bicipitalate."

"Bifurcate. And you're right. I do need to stop worrying as much."

Dash smiled.

"That's the spirit. Maybe you could even send the Princess a lett—"

Fear filled Twilight.

'_No! Worrying's good. You need to worry.'_

"What did Spike tell you?"

Dash gave a confused look.

"He didn't tell me anything."

"A likely story. I'm not sending the Princess any letter."

"Alright, jeez. A few months ago you were freaking out about not sending her a letter. Now you don't want to?"

"She doesn't need to concern herself with my—" Twilight paused for a moment to remember her wording, "trivial problems. It's irreverent anyway. The NDC's getting paranoid, again—" '_I really need to talk to Shining Armor about that._' "and they don't want her using dragonfire."

"And how do you know this?"

"Spike got a letter from her last night."

'_He thought he could hide it from me. It's a good thing I had to pee last night and there wasn't any toilet paper or I'd never have found it._'

"Huh. Well, guess she won't be getting that friendship report from you then. Oh well." Dash shrugged before continuing, "You've done really good so far, Twilight. Now for the easy stuff. Let's see how well you can glide."

"Glide?"

"Yeah, why did you think I wanted you to come up to this cloud? Don't worry, it's a lot easier getting down from here then it is going up."

Dash hopped off the cloud and hovered in mid air.

"All you have to do is relax and fully extend your wings." Dash demonstrated while she talked, "Then you just angle your wings in the direction you want to glide and use your tail and body's weight to stabilize yourself." She glided down a few hundred feet before returning to Twilight. "Now you try."

"Alright."

Twilight stood up, relaxed, extended her wings, and slid off the cloud. She began to slowly drift toward the ground, Dash gliding beside her.

"You're right Dash, this is eas—"

An unexpected thermal caught her off guard. While Dash hit the thermal head on and soared up several hundred feet, Twilight caught the edge of it and careened wildly out of control, tumbling end over end.

"Oh no! How could I forget to tell her about thermals!? Stupid Dash! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Dash dislodged herself from the thermal and hastily flew towards the somersaulting alicorn.

"Hang on, Twilight! I'll save you."

Twilight couldn't hear Dash over the wind in her ears. Her screaming at the top of her lungs didn't help the hearing issues either.

'_I knew this was going to end horribly. At least there aren't any trees to bifurcate me._'

A few of the Everfree Forest's outlying trees appeared in Twilight's disoriented vision.

'_Oh, joy. Well, if there was ever a time not to stay calm and to panic, it's now._'

With the ground rapidly approaching, Dash closed in on Twilight, but just as she was about to grab her, the flailing alicorn instinctively cast a teleport spell in a last ditch effort of self-preservation, taking her out of reach of Dash's help. Unfortunately, Twilight's instincts forgot one important rule of teleportation: it doesn't counteract inertia.

Twilight teleported several feet above the ground, and slammed into it sideways at eighty miles an hour. A cloud of dust was kicked up as she skidded across the ground.

To say Dash was horrified would be a gross understatement.

"_Oh no._ No, no, no, no, no, no."

Dash flew down to the impact site as fast as she could.

As the dust cleared, Dash saw Twilight lying on her side inside of a twenty foot trench her body dug into the ground.

"No, I-I c-couldn't have k-k-kill—"

Before Dash could finish her thought, she saw Twilight's chest rising up and down. She had only been knocked unconscious by the impact.

Dash tried to regain some composure.

"O-Okay, j-just stay calm, Dash. Y-You just have to pick her up and get help. But what if she broke her neck?! You're not supposed to move injured ponies, or else they might get hurt more." Dash looked at Twilight and saw small splotches of blood begin to form around the alicorn's body, "No! Twilight needs help now and can't wait—even for Equestria's fastest pegasus."

Dash carefully checked Twilight for obvious injuries before she gently hoisted her onto her back and ran off as fast as she could to find the nearest help.

* * *

Fluttershy removed her surgical mask.

"There you go, Mr. Quackers. I told you it wouldn't be so bad. Now why don't you show me that smile?"

The duck gave a large, toothy grin.

"How did a duck have teeth?" was a question the Ministry of the Interior's Environmental Division had been asking the Manehatten Chemical Corporation for several years.

"Now, remember to watch the tarter build up. If it starts to happen again, then just come back and we can get it cleaned, okay?"

Mr. Quackers nodded before he jumped off the table and waddled toward the back door's doggy entrance.

Fluttershy turned her attention to the front door when she heard hoofsteps run up to it, followed by somepony banging on it loudly.

"**Fluttershy, you have to help! Twilight's gotten hurt.**"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

Fluttershy scrambled to the door and opened it. She saw Dash standing there, panting, with an unconscious Twilight draped over her back. Twilight's side was severely scrapped, with much of it's fur missing and the skin raw and bleeding.

Fluttershy's eyes widened in shock as she saw Twilight's wing, now missing most of it's feathers, and bent at an unnatural angle with a bone protruding out of its skin.

"Please, you gotta help her."

**End of Chapter Five.**

**A/N: And you all thought it would just be comedy. I gotta remember to upload these chapters. There might be a few more spelling/grammar errors as this is from the raw document as opposed to a copy/paste from Fimfiction which I feudally thought might help the cutscene transitions. I swear I'm going to get a Twitter account, and spam fictionpress to tell them how much their document editor sucks. Here's an idea, how bout you don't automatically delete what I copy/paste in. If I didn't wnat it in my story, I wouldn't have put it in there to begin with.  
**

**TL;DR Fanfiction .net sucks and you should go read Ascend on Fimfiction. Seriously, all you have to do is google "bicipitalate" and it's the only result. There's even blog posts with deleted scenes!**


	6. Dreams

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.1

Published 11/03/12

**Chapter Six: Dreams.**

"Wha-What happened?"

Dash burst through the door.

"There's no time to explain! You just have to help her."

Fluttershy's eyes scanned the injured alicorn.

"B-B-But, I can't help her."

Dash sat Twilight down on the couch before turning to Fluttershy.

"Why not?"

"I-I only know veterinary medicine. I-I don't know how to treat a pony." Her gaze locked onto the broken wing, "Especially an alicorn." She shook her head, "Why is Twilight a—"

Dash rushed up to Fluttershy, her wings flared up.

"There isn't time for any of this, Fluttershy!"

"Eep!"

"You have to help her."

"B-But her injuries! She needs to go to a hospi—"

"**No!** I'm already in enough trouble as it is. She'd kill me in a way that would reference some crappy horror story if I brought her to a hospital."

"Now, Dash, I'm sure she'd unde—"

"It wouldn't even be a good reference. It would be one of those cheap references everypony would expect."

"Dash! You have to calm down."

"I'm calm." Her eyes darted from Twilight to Fluttershy, "Never been calmer." She hopped from one pair of hooves to the other, "It's not like I nearly killed one of my best friends and caused her serious injuries that have probably crippled her—all because I wanted to have a little fun." She collapsed to the ground and her eyes began to tear up, "Please, Fluttershy. Just help her."

Fluttershy bit her lip.

"Okay, Dash. Go get my medical kit. It's in the coat closet by the back door."

Dash zipped off while Fluttershy moved over to examine the injured alicorn.

"Oh my. What on earth happened to you?"

She carefully grabbed Twilight's broken wing and felt it for additional breaks. She furrowed her brow in worry.

"At least five separate fractures." she murmured to herself.

She next felt Twilight's other bones, running from her neck down. She sighed.

"That's a relief. No other fractures."

Dash returned with the medical kit.

"Dash, you have to tell me exactly what's happened."

As Dash explained, Fluttershy retrieved gauze, rubbing alcohol, and bandages from the medkit and started cleaning the lacerations on Twilight's side.

"Well, after I misjudged my speed and crashed into the libra—"

"No, I mean, how did she get hurt?"

"Oh, well, we were practicing gliding and she was doing really well, but—" Dash choked back a sob, "but I forgot to tell her about thermals a-and she careened out of control—" She clenched her teeth and fought off another sob, "a-and before I could save her, s-she teleported right to ground and crashed into it. Oh, Fluttershy, it was terrible."

"There, there. It's okay, Dash."

Dash walked up and sat next to Fluttershy while she bandaged Twilight's side.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, she's got a severely broken wing and some pretty bad cuts and scrapes to her side. I'm gonna need your help setting the splint for her wing."

"Okay. What do I gotta do?"

Fluttershy removed the splint materials from the kit.

"You have to hold the wing while I set the bone."

"Like this?"

Dash reached out and grabbed the wing.

"No! Wait, Dash!"

Twilight grimaced in pain when Dash touched the wing. She quickly retracted her hoof.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry, Twilight! I didn't mean to..."

Dash trailed off as she noticed Twilight's horn start to glow a dull purple.

"What's going on, Fluttershy?"

A light purple aura soon encompassed Twilight's body. Fluttershy and Dash backed away in caution.

"I don't know, Dash."

They both cringed when the sound of bones breaking was heard.

"Wha—"

"Oh...my."

Under the purple glow, Twilight's wing snapped itself back into place. The wound where the bone had stuck out of sealed itself up and a layer of purple down feathers poked itself out of the wing.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash could only stare with mouths agape.

The glow continued unabated for several minutes until it finally dissipated.

Dash was the first to recover from her shock.

"Did Twilight just do what I think she did?"

"I-I'm not sure."

The two hesitantly approached the alicorn and gazed at the wing.

"It looks fine. Nothin' like it was a minute ago."

Fluttershy grabbed the mended wing and examined it.

"I can't believe it. This wing was fractured in at least five different places. It's like it was never even broken."

A curious look crossed Dash's face.

"I wonder..."

She tore the gauze and bandaging off of Twilight's side.

"**Dash!** What do you think you're...do...ing."

Fluttershy and Dash stared at Twilight's side, now completely healed of any wounds. Dash ran a hoof across the soft, sheeny fur.

"It looks amazing," Dash blushed, "n-not that I would care about how fur looks."

"That's probably because it's new. I've never seen anything like this before."

After gawking for several more moments, Fluttershy grabbed a pillow and blanket and tucked Twilight in.

"While I don't know what's going on, I do know that she needs her rest. Why don't you go get Spike while I clean up?"

Dash nodded before leaving.

* * *

Twilight stood in the security line, a nervous wreck.

'_It'll be okay, Twilight. T-They won't notice anything._'

Several ponies in front of her, at the entrance to the Chambers of the Oversight and Reform Committee, stood two unicorns of the Royal Guard who were scanning each pony as the entered the room.

'_H-How w-were you suppose to k-know they'd scan you before allowing you in._'

"Next."

The line moved up. Twilight was fourth.

'_They won't notice. __**They can't notice**__. I-If the Changeling Queen was able to fool th-them then I will too._'

"Next."

'_Just don't do anything to arouse suspicion._'

"Next."

'_Take a few deep breaths and just focus on getting through the security checkpoint._'

"Ah, good day, Miss Sparkle. It's a shame your first appearance before Parliament has to be under these circumstances. Is everything alright?"

Twilight's eyes rapidly shifted from one guard to the other.

"O-Oh y-yes. Everything's fine. Nothing to hide." She flinched, "I mean, why would I hide anything? That's preposterous." She gave a desperate, high pitched laugh.

"You should really calm down, Miss Sparkle. You really have nothing to worry about." The guard chuckled, "Unless you're a changeling or something like that." Twilight gulped, but the guards didn't seem to notice, "If you were, this screening would reveal you and you'd be thrown into the dungeons for sure then." The guard laughed again, "But it'd be pretty stupid for a changeling, or somepony using their magic, to just walk right into Parliament, so you don't have to worry."

"Please stand by while we cast the spell. You might feel the sensation of silk rubbing against your horn, that's normal." the other guard said.

The two guards cast what they thought would be a mundane spell, only for Twilight to wince in pain as her spell conflicted with theirs. After a moment of effort by the guards, the wing-be-gone spell failed and Twilight's secret was revealed.

The two guards stared with slack jaws.

"What."

"I don't even..."

Twilight giggled nervously yet again.

"L-L-Like I said, n-nothing to hide."

"Seize her!"

Twilight, surrounded by four guards, was led through the halls of Canterlot Castle. Pandemonium encompassed them. Panicked yelling was heard as various secretaries and assistants ran, flew, and teleported around them. Paper had been kicked into the air and drifted about. Several waste bins were on fire. Outside, several explosions could be heard.

Twilight's mane was a disheveled mess.

'_Everything's fine. You're just going to have tea with Princess Celestia and tell her all about the adventures you've had._' Her eyelids twitched, '_Then you can just laugh at the ridiculousness of it all._'

The two unicorns that guarded the throne room opened the double doors with their telekinesis and Twilight and her escorts walked before the doors closed behind them.

Princess Celestia sat on her throne, listening intently to the dark blue Earth Pony that sat before her.

"All attempts at diplomacy have failed, I'm afraid. Seeing an opportunity in all the chaos your student has stirred up, the Imperial Council of Griffia-Minotaury has voted to declare war on Equestria."

Twilight twitched again.

"The National Defense Council has ordered a full mobilization of all military personnel. Given the Empire's size and power, the Council is projecting a casualty rate of at least sixty percent in the opening engagements."

Twilight shuddered.

Celestia looked up and noticed her student had arrived. She narrowed her eyes.

"Thank you, minister. Please wake up Luna and have the Council assemble in one hour so we can both be fully debriefed on the war efforts."

The minister bowed before departing.

Twilight moved forward.

"H-Hello, Princess."

Celestia gave Twilight a hard stare.

Twilight crumpled to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Pleasedon'tbanishme orreassignmetoanothercity!"

Celestia sighed.

"I'm not going to banish you, Twilight. Honestly, I don't know where you ponies get that from."

Twilight's mood improved rapidly.

'_See, absolutely no reason to_—'

"But you still have to be punished."

'_**PANIC!**_'

"W-W-Why?"

Celestia glanced over to a nearby window.

"Have you looked outside?" Her voice was harsh.

Twilight looked out the window. Several squads of Royal Guardstallians roamed the sky. Smoke billowed from some buildings that had been set ablaze.

"And now we have a war to deal with. All because of what you've done!"

Tears began to leak from Twilight's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry."

Celestia sighed again.

"I know you are. You'll have to be properly trained in the alicorn arts anyway, so look at repeating Magic Kindergarten as your punishment as well. It'll kill two birds with one stone."

Twilight's world imploded.

"No, no, no nonononononono. P-Please! I'll d-do anything! _Please._"

"I've already made up my mind, Twilight."

* * *

Dash walked in from having stretched her wings outside.

"How's she doing, Spike?"

Spike sat on the couch, to the side of Twilight's head.

"She's been jerking and muttering nonsense for ten minutes."

Dash sat down on a nearby chair.

"Maybe we should wake her up."

"No. If she really did use healing magic like you said, then she'll be wiped. Healing magic takes a lot out of her."

"How do you know?"

"I've had my share of bumps and bruises over the years. She was always exhausted when she healed me." Spike looked down at Twilight, "Can't imagine how tired she must be after healing herself—especially with the injuries she had."

Twilight fidgeted in her sleep. Dash slammed a hoof down on the armrest.

"I just wish there was something we could do. I thought not saving her was the worse, but not even being able to help, especially when she needs it the most—what's the point of being loyal if your loyalty can't help?!"

"It's okay, Dash. We'll be here for her when she wakes up. All we have to do is wait."

"But for how long?"

* * *

Twilight sat on the throne.

"As you can see, Your Majesty, if we raise the Aggregated Wealth Tax by point zero three percent and amend the Tax and Collections Act of 985 to include my proposals, we can reduce the budget deficit that the war inflicted by over twelve million bits."

She sighed lightly.

'_Why do I have to do this? 'The youngest princess has to handle taxes' said Luna. She just didn't want to do it herself._'

"Your Majesty, are you paying attention?"

"Uh..."

'_Quick! Say something diplomatic and princessy._'

"Um, yes. I will, uh, take your proposals under advisement and...and," Twilight scrunched her face up trying to remember the exact phrase, "and submit the matter to Parliament." She gave her best "Princess" smile.

The petitioner smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Don't tell Princess Luna, but you've handled these important proposals far better than she ever did."

The petitioner bowed and then left, a noticeable bounce in his steps.

'_I wonder if I should tell him ninety-six percent of submissions never make it out of Committee. Nah._'

Twilight nodded to the High Overseer.

"The next petitioner shall now be seen by Princess Twilight."

She took a sip of water from an unnecessarily elaborate chalice.

'_And here I was worried that being a Princess would be hard._'

* * *

Night fell over Fluttershy's cottage.

Fear gripped Dash as she looked over the table.

"This is bad. This is _really_ bad."

She glanced at Spike, then at Fluttershy.

"I can't believe this! How could this have happened?"

She nervously tapped the table with a hoof.

"You've got to be kidding me. Urragghh!"

Spike grinned.

"C'mon, Dash. You've got to discard."

"Don't you think I know that!? I've been playing this game longer then you."

Dash looked over her hand before selecting the two of hearts. She glanced at the discard pile and noticed the ace of hearts near its end. She discarded the two.

"At least you'll have to pick up all those cards if you want that ace and two."

"Oh, Fluttershy, that looks so tempting, doesn't it?"

Spike's attempts to lure Fluttershy in failed when she reached out and selected a card from the stock. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my."

She laid down three kings.

"Crud!"

"Shoot, there goes that plan."

She then discarded the ace of diamonds. She winced at Dash's reaction.

"Fluttershy! You might as well just give Spike points!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but, um, I didn't really need that card and I get rid of the cards I don't need."

Spike cackled as he swiftly picked up the ace and laid down it and two others. He then discarded a worthless seven.

"Uno." He sang as he held up his one remaining card.

Dash burned Fluttershy a look so intense, it would give her Stare a run for its money. Fluttershy sheepishly ducked down in response.

Dash picked up a card from the stock. She grumbled as she laid the fourth and final king down before grabbing the five of spades and roughly slamming it on the discard pile.

"Not like it matters what card I lay down. Fluttershy's just going to one up it." she grumbled out.

"Aw, is somepony saddlesore? It's just a card game, Dash."

"Shut up, Spike."

Fluttershy's eyes gleamed as she greedily snagged the five and proceeded to lay down the four, five, six, and seven, before discarding her final card.

"I'm out."

Spike and Dash stared in shock. Dash was the first to recover.

"Horseapples!"

Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike settled into the sleeping bags Fluttershy set up in the living room.

"I can't believe you beat us, Fluttershy. Especially with the way you were giving Spike cards."

"That's just how I play, Dash."

"Uh-huh, sure. I bet you were counting cards."

Spike rolled his eyes.

"You can't count cards playing that. Trust me, Twilight's tried."

"How's Twilight doing anyway, Fluttershy?"

"She's doing fine, but if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow morning we'll have to take her to the hospital."

"But I told you, we ca—"

"If she doesn't wake up by then, it could be a sign that she's suffered brain damage! I-I can't treat that, not even when it happens to my animal friends."

Both Dash and Spike grew worried.

"Even if I wasn't concerned about brain damage, she's going to be needing hydration soon and that's something I can't provide either."

"I hope she'll get better."

"We all do, Spike, we all do."

* * *

The rain poured down in sheets.

'_How did this all happen?_'

Twilight sat in the muddy grass.

'_Why didn't you think about this before?_'

Behind her, Celestia and Luna stood a short distance away.

'_You were too worried and panicked._'

She sniffled.

'_Too concerned about the responsibility._'

A sob was chocked back.

'_About the privilege._'

She gazed forward.

'_You never even thought about this._'

Twilight clenched her teeth.

'_Thought about them._'

A flash of lightning illuminated the five gravestones in front of her.

'_And now they're gone._'

Her tears mixed with the rain.

'_And you'll live on._'

Daylight broke over Fluttershy's cottage. Unbeknownst to the sleeping pegasi and dragon, tears fell from the unconscious alicorn's eyes as the true horrors of her predicament were revealed.

**End of Chapter Six.**

**A/N: It wouldn't be a Twilicorn fanfic without a little Who Wants to Live Forever now would it?**


	7. Exercise

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.1

Published 11/10/12

**Chapter Seven: Exercise.**

'_What're you going to do?_'

Twilight lay on the couch, her head covered by the blanket.

'_How are you going to cope with losing them?_'

The pillow was wet with her tears.

'_Will you ever be able to?_'

She sniffled.

'_Or will it break you?_'

Her leg hurt.

'_Drive you into depression_...'

She turned over to get into a more comfortable position.

'..._and loneliness?_'

Her eyes widened in fear.

'_Or insanity._'

Images of her wearing Nightmare Moon's armor flashed through her head.

'_**No!**__ You won't let that happen. You'll have the Princesses._'

Her mood brightened.

'_And Spike._'

She smiled.

'_You'll be able to witness the great achievements ponykind will make._'

Dash groggily raised her head.

'_And make new friends,_'

She noticed Twilight's movements.

'_to go with the old._'

Gasping, she jumped up and walked over to Twilight.

'_Besides, you'll find a way to reverse this before anypony else finds out._'

She pealed the covers off of Twilight's head and squealed in a very uncool manner.

"Twilight! You're awake."

Surprised by Dash's actions, Twilight was unable to stop her as she grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Ack! Can't breathe."

The hug loosened.

"Oh, Twilight! I'm so glad you're alright."

Twilight regained her bearings and returned the hug.

"It's okay, Dash. I'm fine now."

Realization dawned.

"Rainbow Dash, did your flight 'lessons' cause me to crash into the ground at terminal velocity?"

Dash chuckled nervously.

"Well, ah, it wasn't the lessons, it was an unexpected thermal that—"

Twilight's grip around Dash tightened.

"And did I get seriously injured?"

"You were able to heal yourself! So it's not like—"

The grip continued to tighten.

"Uh, Twilight, could you let go? It's getting kind of uncomfortable."

Twilight glanced around the room.

"And did you panic and reveal me to Fluttershy?"

The grip tightened even more.

"Tw—ack—Twilight! It's getting hard to—ack—breathe."

"Even though I explicitly told you not to tell **any living thing**?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Who knows?—ack—Fluttershy might be a—ack—a vampony."

"Twilight, why are you killing Dash?"

Twilight let go of Dash, allowing her to gasp for breath.

"I wasn't killing her, Spike. I was just giving her a hug."

Dash glared at Twilight.

"It sure felt like you were to me."

Jostled by all the noise, Fluttershy awoke.

"What's goin—"

She noticed Twilight.

"**Twilight!**"

Fluttershy zipped over to the purple unicorn like a hummingbird and proceeded to hug her like Dash had.

"Oh, it's so good to see you awake! We thought that you might have had a brain injury or something."

Spike and Dash joined the hug. Twilight relished it.

'_Live for the moment. The future is Future Twilight's problem._'

"But, ah, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have wings?"

Twilight's eyes widened as the hug broke.

"Well, I don't know. I just woke up with them the other day."

"And has slowly been driving herself insane ever since."

She glared at Spike.

"I have not."

"Especially since you got that letter."

'**_The letter!_**'

"Oh no oh no! How long was I out for!?"

Twilight looked around, searching frantically for a calendar.

"It's Friday morning. You were out for a whole day." Fluttershy said.

"Friday! I've got to be in Canterlot on Tuesday. There's still so much I have to do. I have to get tickets. I have to pack. Where will I stay? When will—"

Fluttershy and Dash looked at each other before returning their gaze to the frantic alicorn.

"Why do you have to go to Canterlot? Did something happen? Are the Princesses in danger?! Do you need to fight some ancient ev—"

"No, Dash! Why would you think it's something like that?"

"Well, every other time we've been to Canterlot it's because something exciting's happened. Discord, the Changelings, the Crystal Empire, the Equestrian Sci-fi Conve—"

Dash shoved a hoof into her mouth.

"What was that last one?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, uh...the Crystal Empire?"

Several beads of sweat ran down Dash's face.

'_You'll have to remember that for when you're not insanely freaking out about this alicorn business._'

"That's what I thought."

Dash breathed a sigh of relief.

"So? Why are you going to Canterlot?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation as far away from her little slip up as possible.

"I have to testify before Parliament about the Changeling Invasion."

Dash scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Blech! Government. There's nothing slower and more mind-numbing."

"But, uh, you're not going to go with those wings, are you?" Fluttershy spoke up.

"Oh no. I've got this spell that'll hide them. Here, let me show you."

'_Good thing I memorized it before those flight lessons._'

Twilight's horn lit up and the purple fire erupted around her. Fluttershy let out a squeak in surprise.

"Oh, I see. But, um, isn't it kind of a bad idea to go there to talk about changelings while using a changeling spell?"

Spike stared at Twilight smugly.

"O-Of course not. It's not like they'll check for spells when I get there."

'_I swear to Luna, if that dream was foreshadowing_...'

"B-But what are you going to tell them? You're-You're not going to lie, are you?"

Spike radiated smugness.

"No—look, I'll sort everything out. Don't worry."

Fluttershy hesitantly nodded.

"But you have to do something for me, Fluttershy."

"What?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about my wings, okay?"

"Okay."

'_What, no 'but you should reveal yourself before you go insane'? Why can't all my friends be like Fluttershy?_'

Twilight smiled brightly.

"Great. Now, considering I just exhausted over three quarters of my magical reserves and expended at least twelve thousand calories healing myself, I say we get something to eat."

"That reminds me."

Fluttershy flew off before returning a moment later carrying a three gallon jug with a little umbrella and straw sticking out of it.

"You need to drink all of this. Because you've been out for over a day, you're awfully dehydrated."

"I don't feel dehydrated."

"Are you feeling weak?"

"Well, yes, but that's because of the heali—"

"What about dizziness?"

"A little, but it's due to the cra—"

"Heart palpitations?"

"That's from the stress of the las—"

"Confusion?"

"What? Why—"

"Sluggishness?"

"I've been unconscious for a day!"

"Inability to urinate?"

Twilight gave an embarrassed look before she hastily grabbed the jug, sat down, and began to drink.

"Hey, Fluttershy? What's with the umbrella?" Dash asked as she pointed to it.

"Oh, Angel went through a phase where he wouldn't drink anything unless it had one in it. Once he moved out of that phase, I was stuck with hundreds of them, so I started putting them in everypony's beverages to get rid of them."

Dash rolled her eyes.

"You really need to stand up to him, Fluttershy."

"I couldn't. Besides, it was so cute when he would move the little umbrella around as he drank."

Dash threw her hooves up in defeat.

"Speaking of the furry little demon, where is he?" asked Spike.

Fluttershy gave Spike a look.

"He's gone for the week, visiting his mother-in-law."

"Mother-in-law?! Uhugh—" Spike shuddered, "I don't even want to imagine what she's like."

"She's really quite nice."

"Yeah, sure she is, and this alicorn business isn't going to implode in on Twilight either."

Twilight spit out the straw.

"Spike, don't say stuff like that!"

"What, so you want it to implode? 'Cause I could have Dash fly to Canterlot and tell the Princesses."

Twilight gave him a flat look.

"No, Spike. You said it sarcastically, which implies it will implode. It won't. Everything will be fine."

'_It has to be fine._'

"Whatever you say, Twilight."

Twilight continued to stare at Spike. Fluttershy bit her lip.

"Why don't I start making food?"

* * *

Fluttershy, Spike, and Rainbow Dash stared at Twilight. She was inhaling the meal in front of her. No pancake, egg, or (simulated) piece of meat was left unmolested in her ravenous onslaught.

"Pass the juice."

Dash, slack jawed, slide over the carton of OJ. Twilight chugged it for a moment before cringing.

"Blagh. I hate pulp."

She moved her attention over to the fried eggs, which she wolfed down.

"Delicious."

"Um, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

Twilight stopped shoving several pieces of toast into her maw.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking that maybe you should slow down a teeny bit?"

For the first time, Twilight looked over the table. What had once been several plates stacked high with food was now only empty plates with crumbs too small for even Fluttershy's mouses.

Twilight grabbed a napkin and daintily dabbed her mouth.

"Uh, yes, now that you mention it, I do think I've eaten eno—"

She let loose a loud belch and proceeded to blush.

"Wow, Twilight. I didn't know you had it in ya."

"Be quiet, Dash."

Before they could continue, a knock at the front door interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me."

Fluttershy got up to answer the door. On the other side of the door, Applejack was there to greet her.

"Hey, Fluttershy, nice to see you. I was wonderin' if you could help me."

"Of course. What do you need help with?"

"Ah'm havin' a mite of trouble with those darn gophers again and I was wonderin' if you could come out and round them up like last time."

"Oh sure. Those poor gophers' claws must be worn to the nub trying to dig their little holes with all those roots in the way."

"'Poor' ain't exactly the word I would use." Applejack mumbled. She glanced up and noticed Twilight and company sitting in the kitchen.

"I didn't know you had Twilight and RD over."

"Oh, uh, they were just visiting." Fluttershy winced slightly at her minor lie, "Why don't you come in and we can talk."

"Why thank you."

Applejack walked in and made her way with Fluttershy to the kitchen.

Dash noticed their approach.

"Hey, it's Applejack."

Twilight and Spike both turned to see as Fluttershy and Applejack took their seats around the table.

"Applejack, what are you doing here?" asked Twilight.

"Ah'm here about a gopher problem Ah'm havin'."

"Gophers?"

"Yeah, _gophers_. The little vermin burrow underground causin' all sorts of havoc with the apple trees' roots. Not to mention the irrigation problems they bring."

Fluttershy tried to defend her animal friends.

"Oh, they can't be so bad, Applejack. They can't help it if they need a place to live."

"Well they need to find a different place to live."

"They're only there because of the yummy apples."

Applejack's voice grew louder.

"Then maybe they need to start eating different foods."

Fluttershy stood up.

"Why should they? Apples are a solid food for them to eat that is very nutritious."

Twilight looked at Dash while the yellow pegasus and orange earth pony had their verbal sparring match.

"Why do I get the feeling they've had this conversation before."

Dash rolled her eyes.

"You think this is bad, just wait until the fruit bats start roosting."

Twilight looked concerned.

"How bad does it get?"

"One year, things descended into a fight."

The purple unicorn bit her lip in worry.

"That doesn't sound goo—"

"A food fight."

"W-What?"

Dash sighed contently.

"It was great. The Apple family baked pies and Fluttershy made seaweed wraps."

"Well that doesn't sound too ba—"

"Who would have thought you could chuck them that hard. She was sniping Apple family from fifty yards away."

"On second thought, I'm going with my original thought and saying it doesn't sound goo—"

"Of course then the Apples whipped out the strudel." Dash's eyes glazed over, "Not even Gilda, and she's _from_ Griffia-Minotaury, could make strudel that good."

'_If you don't stop her then she'll ramble on about this like an old war veteran._'

"Well, who won?"

"I don't even remember. Once the strudel was used, everything else was just a blur of sugar and lard."

Twilight sighed at the waste of a conversation before she returned her attention to the arguing pair.

"Well maybe it's 'cause of Parliament failin' to properly regulate due to the cap on total earmarked expenditure that the Buster-Subsidy Act imposed!"

"If it's anypony's fault, it's the Ministry of the Interior's. Just look at how they've handled the Manehatten Chemical Corporation. If you're going to blame anything, blame the Shear-Peel Act for drastically reducing the Ministry's power."

'_Alright, enough of this._'

Twilight coughed loudly.

Both Applejack and Fluttershy's attention was diverted to Twilight.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Twilight." Fluttershy began.

"Sometimes, we can get a bit caught up in the moment." Applejack finished.

Fluttershy offered to hug.

"Still friends?"

Applejack took her up on the offer.

"Why do you even need to ask a silly thing?"

Twilight clapped her forehooves together.

"Great! I didn't even need to intervene. Now, can we get back to having a nice, happy talk?"

"That reminds me, Ah'm surprised to see you up this early, Twilight, I never thought you were a mornin' pony."

"Oh, I'm not usually. Let's just say certain _circumstances_ led me to get up this early."

"That's unfortunate. The mornin' is the best time of the day." Applejack turned her attention to Dash, "And what're you doin' here? I would have thought you'd be practicin' or somethin'."

"I was. Until I crashed into the library again." she said, mumbling out the last bit.

Applejack snorted. Dash scowled.

"Practice makes perfect, but if yer here, then who's in charge of the weather?"

Dash shot into the air.

"Ohmygosh! With Twilight getting hur—" Twilight went through several complicated gestures involving her hooves, tail, horn, and a nearby orange, "—ried by those circumstances of hers, I nearly forgot that we're getting ready for the first big storm of the year. I gotta go! By AJ, Twi, Flutter, Spike!"

Dash sped out the back door and off into the sky.

Spike looked at the back door.

"That was rather abrupt, don't you think?"

"Oh, Spike. You know how she is."

"Yeah, 'how she is' and you wonder why she keeps crashing into the library."

"Must you constantly be so negative?"

"Says the pony who thinks she's gonna destroy Equestria because of her w—"

Twilight clamped Spike's mouth shut with her telekinesis.

"What was that, Spike?"

"O-Oh, h-he was j-just babbling on, Applejack. Y-You know how he c-can get."

Applejack looked confused.

"Um, no, Ah'm afraid I don't."

"W-Well, you know. He just starts talking _without thinking about what he's saying._" she put particular emphasis on the last part. "Isn't that right, Spike?" she halted her telekinesis.

Spike rubbed his mouth.

"Yeah. Sure."

Applejack stared suspiciously at Twilight.

"Um, uh, say, do you mind if I tag along with you and Fluttershy?" the purple unicorn asked, desperate to change the topic.

"Why?"

"I—uh—just want to help out. It's been a little while since I've seen my friends, so I thought now would be as good a time as any. Plus I could use a little exercise." Twilight poked her belly, "Being cooped up in that tree all the time can't be good for me. If you don't want to then that's fine."

"Oh no. We'll take all the free labor we can get our hooves on."

"What about me?!"

Twilight looked back at Spike.

'_You've caused enough trouble already._'

"Someone has to mind the library, Spike."

"For a librarian, you sure don't spend a lot of time in the library."

"Don't be like that, Spike. Besides, it's not like you have to deal with anypony. Just relax."

Spike's jaw dropped.

"_You're_ telling _me_ to relax?! Of all the—fine. Have fun with your friends while I wallow in loneliness."

'_Don't worry, Spike. We'll both have plenty of time to be lon—no! None of that mopeyness. What do you want to do, turn into Open Cluster?_'

"Come on, Spike. If you quit with the pity party I might even tell Rarity the next time I see her how good at being responsible you've been."

Spike's mood noticeably improved with the mentioning of Rarity.

"You'd do that for me?! Oh thank you, Twilight." He hugged her, "You're the best pseudo-mother/sister a baby dragon could ask for."

Twilight returned the hug.

"Alright, Spike. Now go be responsible and look after the library."

Spike saluted before he rushed out.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy and Applejack.

"Why don't we get going now?"

"I-If that's okay with you."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy made their way to Sweet Apple Acres.

"How do you plan on dealing with the gophers, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, well, I'll just talk to them nicely and see if we can't find a solution that works for everyone."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"That's when Ah'll get out the shovel and start—"

Fluttershy looked at Applejack in horror.

"**No!** I won't let you hurt them!"

"Relax, Fluttershy. I was gonna say 'start to cover up their holes'. Maybe if I cover up all their holes, it'll get them to leave."

The three arrived at the orchard. Numerous gopher mounds could be seen poking just out of the ground. Every once in a while, a gopher would pop it's head out of one of the holes and peak around before ducking back underground.

"I'll go talk to them. Why don't you two stay here? Don't want to startle them."

"Considering my luck during Winter Wrap Up, I think it's best if I stayed as far away from animals as possible."

"And Ah'm already on bad terms with them."

Fluttershy walked up to a nearby mound and began to talk to the gopher that was peeking out of it. Soon, several more gophers joined the conversation that they were having.

"What do you think they're talkin' about?"

"I don't know. Hopefully a way to resolve this."

After several more minutes of conversing, Fluttershy returned to the two, a smile on her face.

"It's like I thought. They're wearing themselves out trying to dig with all these roots in the way, poor things."

"If that's the case, than why are they diggin' up mah orchard?"

"Their old home got flooded during Winter Wrap Up." Fluttershy extended her wings, "Every year I tell Rainbow not to thaw things too quickly or these kinds of things will happen."

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'll be sure to plan things out next Wrap Up so this doesn't happen again."

'_If you haven't been forced to live in Canterl—you know, this is starting to get old._'

"I already know where they can stay. I'll help them start to move right away."

Applejack smiled.

"Thanks a bunch, Fluttershy. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there to help."

"Oh, it's no big deal."

"If you need any help, me and Twi will be around the farm."

"Okay."

Fluttershy made her way back over to the gophers to help them move. Applejack looked at Twilight.

"Why don't we go to another part of the orchard that isn't covered with holes?"

"Alright. Lead the way."

* * *

"So you want to get some exercise?"

"That's the basic idea. While books are great mental exercise, they lack the physical requirements needed. I suppose I could just get some weights or something but I wouldn't be able to spend time with my friends and I've been somewhat neglectful of that lately."

'_Gee, I wonder why._'

"Well that's mighty kind of you, Twilight, and I can think of no better kind of exercise then applebuckin'."

The two approached a few apple trees.

"Why don't I show you with this one over here," Applejack gestured toward a tree, "and you can try it out on that one." she pointed at another tree.

"Okay."

"Now, all you got to do is get up on yer front legs," Applejack did so to demonstrate, "and give the tree a solid kick."

She proceeded to do so, rattling the tree and causing a few bushels of apples to fall from it into the baskets below.

Twilight stared at her tree.

'_Here goes nothing._'

She reared on her forelegs and lightly kicked the tree. It didn't even shake.

"Sugarcube, yer gonna have to kick it harder than that."

Twilight snorted, before she reared again and gave a more powerful kick. The tree shook lightly but the apples held fast.

Applejack giggled.

"Don't worry too much about it. Applebuckin' takes years of practice and strong back legs. It was a really good first attempt, though."

A small breeze blew and caused the tree to move its branches, as if mocking Twilight's less than stellar applebucking ability.

'_Stupid tree._'

Twilight reared again and bucked the tree as hard as she could. The trunk exploded into a thousand pieces and the tree's crown somersaulted briefly before hitting the ground. Apples, wood, and leaves flew everywhere.

Applejack's jaw, quite literally, hit the ground.

'_Oh great, __**now**__ the endurance and neigh invulnerability kicks in. Where were you when I crashed into the ground at terminal velocity?_'

Twilight, amidst the tree carnage, grinned sheepishly.

"Uh-oh. Um...oops."

* * *

The two of them walked to the Sweet Apple Acres' barn.

Twilight gave a fake smile.

"I swear, Applejack."

She continued to stare at Twilight with narrowed eyes.

"I-I mean, what else could it have been? W-Why would I lie to you about this?"

"It's just so unbelievable. I mean, 'Magical Feedback', really? That sounds fishier than Apple Bloom and her friends salmon huntin'."

'_Curse that Element of Honesty! Seeing through my shoddy lies._'

"I-It's the truth." Twilight strained her fake smile.

"I don't know much about magic, but Ah've never heard of such a thing."

"O-Oh, well, it's very rare. That's why I was s-so shocked by it."

'_And not because I nearly blew my cover—not by something to do with the wing-be-gone spell, no, by kicking a tree!_'

The two walked into the barn and made their way over to the pile of hay that lay in its far end.

"Really? Well how's it work?"

Twilight's eyes widened.

"H-How's it work?"

"Yeah, how does this 'Magical Feedback' work?"

"Well, ah..."

'_Quick, think of something sciency and confusing to say!_'

"It's caused by an—uh—ionization in the Minovsky particles that are emitted by the horn. The newly ionized particles—um—cling to the horn's surface, clogging it and causing a feedback of the particles into the Central Nervous System. The particles are then discharged from the CNS and out of the body."

'_If I grin any harder my face is going to tear in half._'

Twilight sighed in relief as Applejack's face went from suspicious to confused.

"Okay, Twilight. Didn't understand half of whatcha said but it sounds passable."

The purple unicorn turned her attention to the pile of hay.

"So, what are we here for? Are we going to shovel the hay or something?"

"Nope. Granny was knittin' in here the other day and dropped her needle. I got to find it."

"You're kidding."

"Ah'm afraid not."

"Why doesn't she just get another needle?"

"It's a family heirloom, passed down from Apple to Apple."

Twilight couldn't believe it.

"You're family passes down a _needle_ as an heirloom?"

Applejack huffed.

"Traditions are important, Twilight. It's what helps keep the Apple family special."

'_Yeah, 'special' alright._'

"Why, that needle helped to stitch together the rags that our family wore durin' the Great Fire Blight Scourge of—"

"No, no, no! I get it. What's it made out of? Maybe we can use a magnet to find it."

"Copper."

Twilight sighed.

"There goes that idea. Let's get looking."

Applejack nodded and the two began the arduous search.

* * *

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Of course I am. All I have to do is cast a weak levitation spell. The lighter hay should easily rise, while the much heavier needle will stay on the ground."

"I don't know, Twilight. What if that 'Magical Feedback' rears its ugly head again?"

"That was a onetime thing! Would you rather painstakingly sift through this entire hay bale?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Okay, then I have to concentrate. While I cast the spell, you look for the needle."

Twilight's horn lit up as she cast the spell. A purple beam shot out of her horn and engulfed the hay bale. The hay slowly floated into the air. Applejack stared intently at ground and the floating hay. Her eyes focused in on a glinting object on the ground.

"Aha! There you are."

Applejack walked up to the needle and picked it up off the ground before returning to Twilight.

"Alright, Twilight. I got the needle."

Twilight cut the spell off and the hay fell to the ground, kicking up a small amount of dust.

The purple unicorn looked disoriented for a moment before she cleared her head. The two began to leave the barn.

"You okay, Twilight?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I feel great."

"You sure? If you're gettin' tired, we can take a break."

"Oh no, I'm not tired at all—quite the contrary, I've never felt better."

'_Even though I shouldn't, considering I spent an insane amount of magic healing myself and keeping this wing-be-gone spell working_.'

"All right, then. I suppose we could harvest some more apples before lunch. Just try not to turn any more of mah trees into woodchips."

Applejack nudged Twilight playfully. She responded by blushing.

* * *

While the sun slowly made its way over the horizon, Twilight and Applejack wearily made their way to the Apple family home.

"I still can't believe Fluttershy was able to move all them gophers in one day."

"It is what she's good at after all."

"Ah'm just glad she didn't need that much help. I was startin' to get awfully hungry near the end there. Good thing supper's almost done."

"You don't have to feed me, Applejack. Spike is more than qualified."

"Now I don't want to hear any of that. You've worked hard and we feed hard workers."

"All I did was use telekinesis to help. It wasn't that exhausting."

"Really? You simultaneously harvest a few hundred bushels and that don't cause even a little tiredness? I tell ya, sometimes, I wish I were a unicorn."

"Don't sell yourself short. You saw how I struggled with the cart."

"Except that cart had three times as much weight as it normally would have. I would have struggled with it."

Twilight blushed.

"You would have done a lot better than I did. Unicorns may have magic, but earth ponies will always beat us in physical strength. Not to mention we couldn't garden if our lives depended on it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I once had a cactus. It was a—" Twilight scrunched her face up in thought, "an _Echinocactus grusonii_, otherwise called a Golden Barrel Cactus. It had the longest needles of any cacti in Canterlot—of course, it was the only cacti in Canterlot, but that's beside the point. I was so proud of it."

"Well, what happened?"

Twilight gave a melancholic sigh, before she giggled, "It died because I didn't water it enough."

Applejack snorted.

"I guess us earth ponies will always have you beat there."

"I guess you will."

The two made their way into the house.

"You know, I haven't seen any of your family today. Where have they been?"

"Apple Bloom's havin' a sleepover with her friends. As for Big Mac..." Applejack gestured toward the kitchen, where the stallion could be seen at the table. Stacks of papers and a printing calculator were strewn across it, "The one benefit of the changelings was they delayed tax season by a month."

"Ya call tax season a 'benefit'?" grumbled Big Mac.

"No, but would you have rather done it a month ago?"

"I could give you some help if you need it; I've always been good with numbers." Twilight offered.

"It's not the math that's the problem. It's these confounded write offs and deductions." Big Mac said.

Applejack and Twilight made their way into the kitchen. Twilight was surprised to see Granny Smith manning the stove, stirring a pot of stew with a wooden spoon.

"You think this'res bad? Why, when Ah had to do those darned taxes, we didn't have those modern confangled addin' machines." Both Big Mac and Applejack rolled their eyes, "We had to use our noggins and it worked jus' as good as any machine."

"Didn't you get audited a couple times, Granny?" Applejack asked.

"That's got nothin' to do with this and you know it."

"I'm very grateful that you're letting me stay for dinner." Twilight sniffed several times, "If you don't mind me asking, what are we having to eat?"

"It's no trouble at all." Granny Smith waved the spoon wildly around, sending drops of stew in every direction, "We're havin' vegetable stew and a nice fruit salad."

"When will it be ready?"

Granny Smith scooped out a small bit of stew with the spoon, blew on it to cool it off, and tasted it. She smacked her lips several times.

"Why, it should be done right now."

Big Mac cleared of the papers from the table and Applejack retrieved the dinnerware.

"Guests go first."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"Nonsense, Ah insist."

Accepting her fate, Twilight levitated a bowl and dished out her stew before sitting down. The Apple Family joined her around the table and they began to enjoy their meal.

"So, Applejack, what have you and Miss Sparkle done around the farm while I was doing the taxes?"

"With Fluttershy's help, we were able to solve that gopher problem. Then we just did daily chores: applebuckin', a little yard work." Applejack's face lit up, "Oh, that reminds me, we found yer needle, Granny. We put it in the sewing box with yer other things."

Granny Smith smiled.

"Thank you. I was more upset than a timberwolf who has termites when Ah lost it. Did I ever tell you about the time that it got stuck in ol' Uncle Bismarck's hoof?"

Twilight, Applejack, and Big Mac all winced at the mental image.

'_Uh-oh. I don't like where this is going._'

* * *

"And that's how we stopped the Great Fire Blight Scourge of 934."

Granny Smith finished telling her riveting tale of pain, sorrow, heartache, and triumph to the rapt Twilight, Big Mac, and Applejack.

'_Who would have thought a simple outbreak of Erwinia amylovora could be so interesting._'

Twilight glanced up at the overhanging clock.

"Oh goodness! It's eight thirty!"

Granny Smith's eyes widened.

"Eight thirty! All this gobsmackin' has made me late fer bed! It was mighty nice talkin' to ya, Miss Sparkle, but Ah got to get some shuteye."

"It was nice talking to you too."

Granny Smith slowly got up and creaked her way out of the room.

"I think Granny Smith has the right idea. I have to get back to Spike. Thanks for letting me help you today, Applejack."

"Anytime, Twilight. You should do it more often."

Twilight smiled.

"I'll definitely consider it. Anyway, Bye, Applejack."

"Bye, Twilight."

Twilight started to make her way out of the house.

"Now, sister. Ah feel it's only fair since Ah'm the one doin' the taxes that you clean up dinner."

"What?! Why should I be the one that has to? Ah've been doing all the farmin'. You've been sittin' in that comfy chair all day."

Twilight continued to smile at the sibling dispute as she closed the front door behind her and made her way home.

* * *

Twilight walked in the front door of the library. Spike sat in the main room, on an arm chair, in a robe, wearing a fez, and reading _Arcane Magic Quarterly_.

"You would not believe the day I've had, Spike."

"Lemme guess, Applejack discovered you're an alicorn."

"What? No."

Spike looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, every other friend you've seen since your transformation has found out, so I thought you had a streak going."

Twilight snorted.

"I'm tired. So it's time for bed."

"What! But it's not even nine yet. You can let me stay up."

"I'm sorry, Spike, but the last time I did that you didn't go to bed until two in the morning. Now come on, let's get cleaned up and go to sleep."

"I take back what I said earlier, you're the worst pseudo-mom/sis I could have."

Twilight rolled her eyes as she dragged the stubborn dragon upstairs.

Spike grumpily settled into his basket to go to sleep.

Twilight slipped the covers over herself, sighed contently, and drifted off to sleep. A new day awaited her on the other side of her slumber.

**End of Chapter Seven.**

**A/N: I just realized that some of the cutscenes aren't showing up. Looks like I'll have to use the line break for everything from now on. Curse you, Fanfiction .net**


	8. Celebration

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.1

Published 11/22/12

**Chapter Eight: Celebration.**

It was a dreary day in Canterlot. Rainclouds hung in the sky, causing a steady drizzle to soak the city below. Gusts of wind would occasionally sweep through the city's streets, chilling any citizens caught in the miserable weather to the bone. While most of the city was empty of ponies due to the dismal weather, Canterlot Castle was a different story. For you see, there was a reason for these weather conditions: the death of a very important figure. His funeral was being held at the castle and there were many in attendance.

In and around the main ballroom of the castle, ponies, griffons, minotaurs, and zebra mulled about. Several tables of hors d'oeuvres, punch, and other assorted snacks were on each side of the room. At the back of the room lay a casket with numerous pictures on it. Many bouquets of flowers were scattered around the casket. To the right of it, suspended on an elaborate ivory pedestal and flanked by two members of the Crystal Empire's Aquamarines, sat the Crystal Heart.

A purple alicorn, wearing her regalia, sat in the middle of the room, staring into the cup of punch she held in her telekinesis.

A griffon, dressed in his fanciest suit, approached the alicorn.

"On behalf of the Republic of Griffia, I would like to offer our sincerest condolences."

"Thank you." she muttered back at him.

On the other side of the room, three other alicorns looked on.

"So the last of the Originals has died. How old was he?" the pink one asked.

"A scant fourteen hundred and thirty six." the white one said.

"It's too bad his body couldn't be present." the pink one said.

"He was over eighty feet long. I don't even think the Grand Parliament Building could have held him." the white one stated.

"A small casket representing him will simply have to do." the blue one added.

The pink one took a sip of punch and sighed.

"It's such a shame though. He did so much to help the Empire." she looked over at the casket, "If only we could have done more to help him."

The blue one extended a wing over the pink one.

"There wasn't much that could be done. He was old." she retracted her wing and glanced over at the purple one, "She couldn't even help him."

"How's she holding up, anyway?" the pink one asked.

The white one looked on at the purple one with worry before replying.

"Not well. I'm afraid that his death might have finally broken her."

"We have to do something, lest she fall as I once did." the blue one said.

"What can we do but let her grieve. You know as well as I that grieving takes time, then the healing process can start." the pink one said.

"I am well aware of that, _Empress_," the pink one crinkled her nose at the statement, "but just because she is grieving does not mean we cannot help her grieve."

"You know I detest that title."

The blue one smirked, "Then you should not have taken over an Empire."

Their attention remained fixed on the purple alicorn, who continued to only barely acknowledge the well-wishers that spoke to her.

"I'll speak to her. Let her know that we're her for her and ready to help."

"'Tis a good idea, sister. You were always closest to her."

The white began moving towards the purple one.

"'Tis'? Fifteen hundred years and you still use archaic expressions?"

"Says the person who still uses the term 'pony'."

* * *

"How are you?" the white one asked the purple one.

The purple one mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"You promised." she mumbled.

The white one wore a confused look, "Promised wha—"

"**You promised that the pain would go away.**" the white one flinched at the scream, "Remember? At Rainbow's funeral?"

"That was almost—" the white one made a few quick calculations, "thirteen and a half centuries ago."

"Exactly. And it hasn't. It's only gotten worse."

The white one bit her lip, "The pain of losing someone never truly leaves, but the new friendships that you build can—"

"**No!** No, they can't. And do you know why? Because I've tried. Oh, I've tried to 'make new friends, to replace the old', but all those friendships do is kill a small part of me when, inevitably, they too end in death."

"But you still have us. Even if those friendships have faded with the passage of time, we'll still be there for yo—"

"Yeah, _you_ three. The white alicorn who spends all her time plotting and scheming to teach her subjects 'lessons' only because she's too lonely and scared to do anything else. Or the blue alicorn, still filled with so much guilt and shame over trying to kill every living thing on this damned planet that she can't even interact with her subjects without it bubbling up." she gave a hollow, mocking laugh, "Or how 'bout the pink alicorn? Attempting to desperately prove that she isn't completely useless despite her and her '_Empire_' having to be saved by regular old people on countle—"

"**Enough.** You don't really mean what you're saying. It's just the grief talking."

The purple one ignored the white one's efforts to regain control of the situation. She gazed over the assembled creatures with a spiteful look.

"Just look at them. So happy, so cheerful, so _kind_. They don't really care. They're just here to rub noses or simply to indulge in the food. When it's over, they'll go back to their _loving_ families and friends while I must wallow in my loneliness and bitterness. It's not **fair!**"

The purple one's eyes glowed a menacing green.

"If I can't have happiness," a dark purple and black aura formed around her eyes and horn, "**_THEN NO ONE CAN!_**"

A burst of Dark Magic shot from her horn and struck the Crystal Heart. The Aquamarines stared in horror as the Heart glowed a sickly black before splitting right down the middle, causing a magical explosion to rock the ballroom.

Panic broke out among the funeral guests as sinister laughter filled the wrecked and chaotic room. A new Nightmare had been unleashed...

* * *

Twilight's eyes shot open. She looked around her bedroom to regain her bearings. Her eyes glanced over to the clock on her nightstand. It read 3:13.

She sighed.

'_What ever happened to the dreams where I swam in a lake of chocolate while Princess Celestia sang 'Row, Row, Row, Your Boat' in a raft made of earwax?_'

She rolled over and drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

The morning arrived with the sound of Twilight's alarm clock going. She slammed a hoof on the bell clock to silence its alarm before she blearily got out of bed and made her way out of the room, being careful not to disrupt Spike on the way out.

'_Ugh, mornings are the worst._'

She opened the linen closet and retrieved two towels.

'_At least I got more than five hours of sleep like I usually do._'

The purple alicorn walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

'_I think I'll make the water colder this time. Don't want to waste all the hot water like some dragon I know._'

She adjusted the water levels to a suitable temperature before hopping in.

'_Aaahhhh. All this panicking over the last few days has caused me to neglect my personal hygiene._'

After soaking her fur, she grabbed her shampoo, applied it, and scrubbed it into a foaming froth using her telekinesis.

'_Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up, do do do do do do do do.._.'

She then rinsed off the shampoo and applied the conditioner in a similar manner before washing it off as well.

'_Behind the ears, check. Mane, check. Tail, check. Back, check. Underbelly, check. 'Unmentionables'—_" despite being all alone and no one being able to hear her thoughts, Twilight still felt as if someone could hear her and so blushed, _'Okay, now you're just being silly. You already have enough to deal with; don't add 'paranoia' to the list. 'Unmentionables', check. Face, check. Legs, check. Hooves, check. That should just about cover everything._'

She turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, and looked at the mirror.

'_Squeaky clean._'

The alicorn telekinetically grabbed one of the towels and dried herself off. After throwing the towel into the nearby clothes hamper, she grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around her still sopping wet mane.

'_Now for the dental hygiene._'

She grabbed her tooth brush, squirted some toothpaste onto it, and started brushing.

'_Thank Celestia—and Luna for that matter—for telekinesis. I think Cadance is a bit too young to be thanked just yet. __**Wait**_**!**' she nearly dropped her toothbrush as a sudden thought hit her, '_Does that mean that ponies will be thanking me?! A-And saying things like 'In the name of Twilight' and 'Oh my Twilight'?_' it was only thanks to the towel that her mane didn't spring up, '_Oh dear, oh dear, oh de_—' Twilight caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, '_Get a grip! No pony does that with Cadance—yet—so no pony'll do it with you. And stop brushing your teeth. You gotta rinse now._'

She gurgled some water before grinning brightly.

'_Now to go make some tea before Spike wakes up._'

Twilight exited the bathroom and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. She saw a certain pink pony sitting on the couch, reading _A Troper's Guide To: Metafiction_.

"Huh, Leaning on the Fourth Wall." Pinkie tapped a hoof to her chin in thought before she shook her head of the thought and giggled, "Who writes this stuff?"

"Hey, Pinkie."

Pinkie, too engrossed in her book to look up, waved a hoof.

"Hi, sleepyhead."

The purple alicorn continued into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and looked at the many jars of tea she had.

'_Let's see. Earl Grey? Nah. What about good old Black? Oah!_' she grabbed one of the smallest jars, '_I think I'll indulge in some White. With all this stress lately, I need it for my health_.'

She next grabbed a pot, poured some water into it and placed it on the stove to come to a boil.

'_Gotta be careful not to make the water too hot._'

Twilight then took her tea infuser and stuffed it with the White tea.

'_I really need to research tea making spells. Considering all the tea that Canterlot drinks, there's bound to be more than a few and if there isn't, than I could invent one! They could call it the 'Twilight Tea...some other words that start with 't' Spell'._'

She next grabbed the teapot, cup and saucer, and some sugar, and sat them on the kitchen table.

'_It feels like I'm forgetting something. Something incredibly obvious._' Twilight's eyes widened in shock, '_Oh my gosh! The water! How could I forget about it so soon?_'

She hastily gripped the pot and placed it on one of the other burners. She next dropped the tea infuser into the teapot and poured the hot water into it to let the tea steep. After a minute or so, she poured the fresh tea into a cup, added some sugar, and sat down at the table to enjoy her morning beverage. She picked up _Arcane Magic Quarterly_ from the stack of magazines near the garbage bin to read it.

'_So they finally finished researching that Mirror Pool. Took 'em long enough._'

She lifted the teacup and sipped from it.

'_I mean, if I would have known about it sooner, maybe we could have handled Pinkie bett_—'

Twilight calmly set down the teacup onto its saucer, slowly closed the magazine and put it down, got up and walked over to the kitchen entrance to look into the library's main room.

There, still sitting on the couch, sat Pinkie, still reading her book.

'_Huh._'

She looked at her back and saw her two lavender wings tucked at her side.

'_I should really be freaking out right about now._'

She looked back up at the pink party pony.

'_I did just waltz right past her with my wings brazenly showing. There's no way she didn't see them and, knowing Pinkie, she'll want to throw me an 'Ascension Party' or something._'

The purple alicorn looked back at her wings.

'_I must only be able to panic so much before it just rolls back over to zero._'

She felt something bubble up inside of her.

'_No, wait, never mind. There's the panic._'

She burped.

'_Oh, I guess I'm not going to_...'

Twilight teleported back to her room.

"**PANIC!**"

* * *

Spike had been having a wonderful sleep. The only way things could have been better would be if he was dreaming of Rarity, but alas, those dreams were just as elusive as her name suggested. Unfortunately, Twilight decided to interrupt that sleep.

He was jolted awake by her scream.

"What now, Twilight!" He rolled over, "Can't I get one night sleep without you waking me up with your panicking?!"

"Oh, how could I do something like this!? I was so careless! It's all my fault!"

Spike sighed, before he sat up.

"Okay, what happened?"

"When I got up to have my morning tea, Pinkie was sitting right there and—wait! Why was Pinkie there?! The library doesn't open for another half-an-hour! Why is she breaking into my house?"

Spike noticeably stiffened.

"Oh...oops."

Twilight rushed up to him.

"'Oops'? Why the 'oops'? What did you do?!"

Spike sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Pinkie _may_ have come over late yesterday while you were at Applejack's and _might_ have asked if she could come by early today and I _suppose_ that it's possible that I told her where we hide the spare key and I _just maybe_ forget to tell you about it."

"You forgot."

Spike nervously laughed.

"Hence the 'oops'."

"You just forgot to tell me."

"Yup. Kind of strange considering I don't normally forget stuff."

"It just slipped you mind that one of my friends who doesn't know I'm an alicorn would visit at a time when I wouldn't have my disguise up."

"Well...yeah. It's not like I did it on purpose. Besides, how do you even know she saw your wings?"

"I walked right next to her! Of course she saw them."

"Remember: this is Pinkie we're talking about here. You can never be one hundred percent sure of anything."

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're right, Spike." she patted his head, "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who can come up with desperate best case scenarios."

"Hey!"

Twilight cast her Wing-be-gone Spell and took a few deep breathes before teleporting back downstairs.

"Good, now maybe I can get some sleep."

* * *

Twilight popped back into the kitchen.

'_Okay, now just relax. It's all cool. Pinkie didn't see your wings, despite the fact that you walked __**less than five feet away from her.**_'

She walked out of the kitchen and into the main room where Pinkie was still reading _A Troper's Guide To: Metafiction_.

"Oah, what's this? The Fourth Wall? That sounds exci—oh, Twilight! You're back."

Pinkie's right ear twitched every few seconds.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I was just a little—uh—surprised that you got into my house before the library opened."

"Sorry if I startled you but I got this super fun idea yesterday. I was baking cupcakes—or was it tarts? Maybe it was tart cupcakes. But wouldn't those just be muffins? No, muffins are savory, not sour. Oh! Sour cupcakes! That sounds tasty! You could make them with little lemon candies and—"

"Pinkie!"

Pinkie's ear continued to twitch.

"Oh, right. So I was baking something when I suddenly realized: you've never baked anything."

"Wh-What?

"Whenever we've had a get-together or a meal, you've never brought a baked good."

"I have too. Remember that picnic? I brought cupcakes."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not? You said I never brou—"

"I meant you never baked anything, silly."

"So?"

"So, what would happen if the Cakes are sick and I've gone to my Family Reunion-but-we-stopped-calling-it-that-after-that-one-fight-happened-that-caused-Great-Aunt-Kuchen-to-get-a-hip-replacement?"

"We'd...have Applejack bring the dessert?"

"But what if she couldn't?"

"Then we wouldn't have dessert."

Pinkie gasped in horror.

"Not have dessert! Now dontcha' see?! I can't just let a travesty like that happen."

"Pinkie, the likelihood of those events happening together is astronomically sm—"

"Nonsense, Twilight! Everypony thought a ball emergency was impossible and look what happened."

'_Ugh, this is hopeless._'

"Fine. You win. I need to learn how to bake."

Pinkie's ear relentlessly twitched.

"Yay! It's going to be so much fun! Especially since the Cakes don't have any super stressful orders today so we can take our time."

'_S-See, she didn't notice anything. Y-You're fine._'

Twilight focused on Pinkie's ear.

"Say, Pinkie?"

"Mmyes?"

"What's wrong with your ear?"

"Oh this," Pinkie pointed to her still twitching ear, "it's just my Pinkie Sense acting up."

"P-Pinkie Sense?"

'_Oh no. No, no, no. Not that accursed thing._'

"Yeah, you know, my Pinkie Sense."

"W-What's it mean?"

Pinkie grew serious.

"It either means that something earth shattering, something that will shake the very foundations of pony society, something that'll force us to question the very standards and beliefs that we hold, something that could cause civilization as we know it to fall, will happen," Twilight was hyperventilating and her mane was a train wreck, "Or it means it's going to rain next week."

Twilight stopped mid-panic.

"What."

Pinkie scratched the ear.

"Yeah, it either predicts the complete unraveling of everything we know and love or that it'll rain next week. I haven't been able to tell just yet." Pinkie stroked her chin, "Maybe it predicts both! Like the eye twitch hoof spasm combo can tell if there's going to be an assassination attempt on one of the Princesses or if we're out of mayonnaise."

Twilight huffed.

"Let's just go learn how to bake!"

* * *

Twilight and Pinkie were in Sugarcube Corner's kitchen. Various ingredients were scattered across the counter as were several mixing bowls and utensils.

"Now that we've finally gathered the necessary ingredients, can we get started?"

'_The sooner we get started, the sooner we can finish._'

"Hold your horses. First we have to put on the hats."

Pinkie reached under the counter and retrieved two toques.

"The hats?"

"Yeah, you can't cook properly without 'em."

Twilight sighed before she took the hat and put it on. Her horn ripped a hole in it and poked through. Pinkie also put on her hat.

"There! Now we can start."

Pinkie disappeared for a moment, then popped up on the other side of Twilight, now holding a cook book in her hooves.

"What should we make first? Oh, there's just so many options! We could make donuts, or fritters, or funnel cake. Wait! Silly me, we're supposed to be baking, not frying." she held up the cook book to Twilight's face, "Just look at all these pies we could make, or how 'bout these yummy danishes?"

Twilight gently pushed the book away.

"Maybe we should start with something simply. Like a sheet cake."

"Simple but still tasty! Let's see, first we're gonna need—" Pinkie stuck her tongue out in thought, "two cups of flour, one and a half cups of sugar, a teaspoon of baking powder, and half a teaspoon of salt. Got that?"

Twilight had already gathered the necessary ingredients.

"Yup."

"Then we'll need three quarters cup of buttermilk, two large eggs, two teaspoons of vanilla extract, a half cup of melted butter, and a tub of sour cream."

Twilight made a face.

"A...tub of sour cream? That sounds disgus—"

"Who's the baker?"

"Alright, but I don't think this is going to work."

"Of course it will. Now, you start sifting the dry ingredients and I'll get the oven and pan ready."

* * *

Twilight and Pinkie stared at the cake.

"I told you it wasn't going to work."

"I don't understand? We did everything according to the recipe."

The purple unicorn poked the flat, lifeless cake with a toothpick.

"Either we missed a step, or that recipe needs to be revised."

"We didn't miss any steps."

"Well then maybe we forgot an ingredient or added too much of something."

Pinkie rushed over to the left over ingredients and began scouring them.

"We added all the ingredients. The flour, the sugar, the baking so—Aha!"

Pinkie grabbed Twilight and shook her.

"Baking _soda_. It called for baking _soda_."

"So, let me get this straight. The _baker_ confused two ingredients and ruined the cake."

Pinkie let Twilight go and grinned sheepishly.

"And now you know why my special talent isn't baking."

The purple unicorn sighed before grabbing another baking pan.

"Let's do this again."

* * *

Twilight and Pinkie gazed at the delicious yellow cake while it cooled on a rack.

"Much better. Now we just need to make some scrumptious chocolate frosting."

"I'm not an expert, but doesn't frosting require powdered sugar?"

"Yup, three cups to be exact."

"Well I'm afraid you're all out." Twilight's face brightened, "Wait, don't you usually have extra supplies in the basement?"

Pinkie stiffened.

"T-The basement?"

Twilight walked over to the basement door and opened it.

"Yeah, I thought the Cakes said something about storing extra supplies down here."

She began to descend the stairs.

"No Twilight, stop!"

Pinkie rushed over, but it was too late. She heard the click of a light bulb, followed immediately by a horrifying scream.

"**Oh! What is this! I-It's everywhere. It's on the walls!**"

"T-Twilight, wait, I can explain. Y-You see, there was this lottery and—"

"**Why is there a table covered in it?!**"

Twilight turned the light off and rapidly ascended the stairs. Her hooves were covered in a messy substance.

"P-Pinkie! What was that?!"

"Well, you see, Sugarcube Corner's plumbing has never been that good a-and sometimes, when it rains really hard, the basement will flood with sewage. I thought that maybe my Pinkie Sense could help the Cakes win the lottery and get some extra money to fix it, but that darn tongue itch gave me the wrong number."

"But it was everywhere!"

"The last rain was really bad, and Rainbow said tomorrow's is going to be way, way worse."

Twilight shuddered.

"It was horrible."

"That's why we had to move all the supplies. Why don't I go get the sugar while you clean up?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I think I'll use the back washroom."

Twilight exited the kitchen and headed for the bathroom to clean up. Pinkie, meanwhile, hopped over to the storage closet and, after a moment of digging through the boxes of flour, corn starch, and various oils, nabbed a bag of powdered sugar before she returned to the counter and started measuring it out. Her eyes bulged as she watched the sugar rise to the appropriate line on the measuring cup.

"Psst."

Pinkie stopped pouring the sugar and glanced around for a moment.

"Huh, stupid twitchy ear."

She shrugged, then resumed her careful measurement of the sugar.

"Pssst!"

She jerked up and looked around the kitchen. Seeing nothing, she proceeded to bit her lip.

"Who's there?! Oh, I read about this once. The funny ones are always the first to go. There's never any room for humor in these kinds of situations." Her face brightened, "Aha! All I have to do is act all sad and mopey and whatever it is that's making those hissing noises will be sure to leave me alone. Alright, Pinkie, think sad thoughts. Sad thoug—"

"Ugh! Pinkie! Look out the window."

Just as she was imagining a world where all the sugar was replaced by artificial sweetener, she looked up to see the form of Rainbow Dash hovering in just outside of the window.

"Rainbow! Watch out. There's a hissing monster on the loose and the athletic types are always knocked off early on to show just how dangerous it is."

"Pinkie, I was the one hissing."

Pinkie gasped.

"You're a hissing monster?! I'm so sorry, Dashie. If only I could have been there to save you."

She began to cry.

"I'm not a hissing monster! I was just trying to get your attention!"

The pink pony instantly stopped the water works.

"Oh. That makes much more sense than a hissing monster."

Dash sighed.

"Yeah. Anyway, is Twilight almost ready? We've finished setting everything up."

"Did you get those super cool balloons?"

"Yes."

"What about the confetti? It has to be no bigger than five millimeter to work with my party cannon."

"Yes."

"And what abo—"

"**Pinkie!** We got everything you asked for. All we need is the cake."

"We've almost got that done. All that's left is getting it frosted." She heard the sound of hoofsteps, "Quick! Shoo, shoo. Shoo be doo!" She waved for Dash to leave.

"Alright. Alright. I'm going."

Dash grunted discontentedly and slowly fluttered out of view.

Twilight returned, dragging a wet towel on the ground in front of her.

"Oh, Pinkie. Why didn't you tell me I was tracking this stuff all over Sugarcube Corner?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I mean, we track all sorts of stuff around every day and don't make a fuss about it."

'_You're sure Applejack was the one that made the baked bads, right?_'

"This is different. It's raw sewage! Do you know what kinds of bacteria and amoebae live in that!? And we're making food!"

"Isn't that why you went to wash your hooves?"

"Yes, but it would have been rendered moot by—ugh, never mind! Let's just make the frosting already."

Twilight tossed the towel into a hamper.

"Great. I got the powdered sugar all measured out. Now, we're gonna need a half cup of cream cheese..."

Twilight grabbed the ingredients as Pinkie rattled them off and the two set to work making the frosting.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we're going upstairs."

Pinkie grinned slyly.

"Oooh, you'll see."

Twilight held the cake, along with a spatula, aloft with her telekinesis.

"I mean, we could have enjoyed this cake downstairs."

"But it'll be much funerer if we eat it up here."

"Whatever you say."

Just as they reached the top of the stairs, four ponies and a dragon burst from their hiding spots and screamed.

"**SURPRISE!**"

Pinkie reached behind herself and pulled out her party cannon, shooting it straight into the air with a loud "bang". Confetti and balloons rained down into the room.

Twilight, shocked by the surprise and loud noises, threw the cake and spatula into the air, only for them to be caught by a light blue aura and gently set down on the table that had been set up.

"I knew that would happen." Rarity turned to Applejack and smiled smugly, "You owe me ten bits."

Applejack grumbled something incomprehensible under her breath.

Twilight recovered from the shock of the surprise.

"W-What's going on? Why's there a party?"

Pinkie hopped around the room.

"Dashie came over yesterday and told me that you were going to Canterlot."

Twilight glared in Dash's direction.

"She did, did she?"

"Yup and what better reason to party then when saying goodbye."

"You guys didn't have to do this. I'm only going to be gone for a day or two."

Pinkie burst up next to Twilight.

"That's the best part! The sooner you come back, the sooner I can have a 'welcome home' party. It'll be great. There'll be balloons and cake and—"

"So, pretty much what this party's having then?"

"Yeah, except it'll be for welcoming you home, not saying goodbye. That's a big difference. Anyway, let's get this party started!"

Pinkie ran over to the record player and turned it on. Soon, the party was in full swing.

* * *

While Applejack and Pinkie played a variant of "bobbing for apples" that involved twelve oranges, three carrots, and a gourd shaped like the back of Soviet Premier Khrushchev's head; Dash and Fluttershy talked about the weather. Twilight was busy looking over the various refreshments that were on the table.

'_Pig in a blanket, or crackers and cheese?_'

Rarity walked over and interrupted her inquiry.

"Can I have a word with you for a moment, dear?"

"Of course, Rarity. What do you want?"

"Well, neither Pinkie nor Rainbow was forthcoming with why you were going to Canterlot and I was merely wondering why—if it's not too personal."

'_Just take a deep breathe to stay calm. There's no reason to stress out over this._'

Twilight took that deep breathe and responded.

"I was subpoenaed to appear before Parliament and—"

"**What!** P-P-Parliament! As in, the United Parliament of the Principality of Equestria and Its Territories?"

"I think they just call it the 'Parliament of Equestria' now-in-days. Rolls off the tongue better than 'UPPEIT'."

"But, _why_ are you appearing before Parliament?"

"They want to know about the changelings. They're probably trying to figure out how the attack on Canterlot happened."

"That makes sense, but, what will you wear?"

"I'm not going to wear anything."

Rarity's eye twitched.

"You're going to appear before the most prestigious legislative body in the whole of Equestria and you plan on wearing _nothing_?"

Twilight grabbed a (simulated) pig in a blanket from off the table and prepared to eat it.

"You make it sound like a bad thing. It's not that big of a deal."

"_Not a big deal_! Of course it's a big deal. You simply must let me design you a dress for your appointment."

"Wha—no! I appreciate the offer, but I already have several dresses I can wear."

The purple pony ate the appetizer.

"But, _Twilight_, those are _old_ dresses. You need something fresh and bold. All of the important politicians will be there."

"It's not even going to be in front of all of Parliament. It's only the Oversight and Reform Committee."

Rarity gasped.

"_The_ Oversight and Reform Committee? The one chaired by Corn Subsidy?"

Twilight looked bewildered.

"I...guess? I don't keep up with politics. Who's Corn Subsidy, anyway?"

"Only one of the most influential MP's around. He singlehoofedly took on the Cloudsdale Weather Corporation over their mismanagement of the Weather Factory and he—"

Dash, overhearing their conversation while she was talking with Fluttershy, suddenly flew over.

"He's the guy that caused all those problems at the Factory? It was a nightmare for weeks trying to deal with all those Ministry of the Interior clowns."

Rarity adjusted her hair.

"He did not. He heroically defeated that vile company."

"'Vile'? How's the CWC 'vile'?"

"They're a monopoly."

"No they're not! Los Pegasus Weather Services and Canterlot Air Control both have their own weather facilities. And the last thing we need is more government involvement."

Fluttershy wandered over.

"Oh, I don't know, I think more government oversight would be a good thing."

"No! The government's so, so _slow_. It's like they're all part turtle or something."

'_I better do something before this turns into a four hour debate about politics._'

"So, as I was saying, I have enough dresses."

'_Wait, no! Not back to that. Now Rarity wil_—'

"But you simply _must_ let me design you a new one." Rarity stooped down, "Please, oh please, oh please."

Twilight backed up a few steps.

"Alright, alright. Just don't beg!"

Rarity hopped back up.

"Fantastic! Why don't you stop over tomorrow at, say ten o'clock in the morning and we can get working on it."

"Sounds fine to me."

Dash chuckled.

"It doesn't take much to get you to play dress up."

"Weren't you the one that went as Daring Do to the Sci-fi Conv—"

Dash's wings flared up as she scrambled to shut Twilight's mouth.

Fluttershy was intrigued.

"What was that Rainbow?"

"Uh, nothing! I mean, we all have our secrets." Dash turned to Twilight, "Isn't that right, _Twilight_?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. S-So, ten o'clock tomorrow then?"

"Yes," Rarity giggled, "Oh it'll be so great. I can use that lace I got from Manehatten and sew it in a..."

Twilight ignored Rarity's fashion ramblings and focused on other aspects of the party.

* * *

Twilight and her friends stood around Sugarcube Corner's front door. Spike lay, moaning and clutching his stomach, on a pillow next to the door.

"That was another great Party. Pinkie. I gotta be headin' back to the farm now. After all, apples don't grow on—"

Applejack cut herself off upon realizing what she was saying, causing everyone to laugh.

"Bye, Applejack. I'll see you in a few days."

Twilight and Applejack hugged.

"Bye, Twilight. Stay safe in Canterlot."

"I will."

Applejack waved goodbye to everyone before leaving.

"Applejack's got the right idea. I got a long day tomorrow with that big storm that's planned. I'm gonna need all the rest I can get. See ya, Twilight." Dash hugged Twilight as Applejack had, "Try to not let those boring government ponies rub off on you too much."

Twilight chuckled lightly.

"I'll try. Bye, Rainbow."

Dash flew off back to her house.

"I must return home, as well. Sweetie Belle and her friends wreaked absolute havoc during their sleepover and I can't design with my Boutique in such disarray. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, deary." Rarity continued the trend and hugged Twilight too.

"See you tomorrow."

Rarity gracefully made her way home.

"I-I have to go home, too. Angel will be coming back from his mother-in-law's tomorrow and I have to make sure everything's all nice and clean before he gets back. Bye, Twilight." As the others had, Fluttershy hugged her, "I could never go before all those ponies and cameras but I know you'll do just fine."

"Thanks for the encouragement. Bye, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy departed, leaving Twilight and Spike with Pinkie.

"Well, we better be leaving as well." Twilight telekinetically lifted Spike onto her back and returned the pillow to the couch, "Thanks for the party, even if I did bake my own cake."

"Anytime, Twilight. Partying's my middle name."

"I thought it was Diane?"

"I prefer 'partying'."

"Well, we better be going. Spike, _once again_, overate. Bye, Pinkie. See you in a few days."

Twilight hugged Pinkie awkwardly due to Spike being on her back.

"Bye, Twilight. I'm sure you'll have oodles of fun in Canterlot."

Twilight and Spike walked out and towards the library.

"And, Twilight, be careful if the guards scan you. You never know what they might find."

Twilight's jaw dropped and she abruptly turned around, only to see Sugarcube Corner's front door shut.

* * *

After another exhausting day, this time because of fun rather than work, Twilight crawled into bed.

Spike lay in his basket, still moaning.

"Oooohhh, Twilight, you said those tablets would start to kick in."

"They will, Spike. You know, for someone who eats gems as their main source of nourishment, you sure do have a sensitive stomach."

"I'd have a witty response to that if I wasn't in so much pain."

"Just relax. The bottle said it would take a few minutes to take effect."

Twilight settled down under her blanket.

'_Here's to hoping tonight's dreams are a bit less...disturbing._'

"Goodnight, Spike."

"Ooooohhhhh."

**End of Chapter Eight.**

**A/N: Aquamarine remains my favorite pun.**


	9. Designs

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.1

Published 12/13/12.

**Chapter Nine: Designs.**

Twilight walked down the main thoroughfare of Ponyville. Pinkie hopped along happily beside her.

"It's going to be so much fun! You'll see!"

The purple alicorn rolled her eyes.

"Sure it will." She glanced at the restaurant they were approaching, "Come on, let's get an outdoor table."

"Okie dokie."

The two sat down at one of the tables and picked up the restaurant's menus.

"What are you going to get?"

"I was thinking about the Philips head screwdriver on a bed of nails."

Twilight looked up from the hardware store's menu.

"I had that last time." she made a face, "Too much steel. What about the copper piping with a side of caulk?"

"Blegh! Oh, I know! How 'bout the corrugated cardboard deep fried in paint thinner with your choice of spackling or steel wool?"

"Eh, I'm not really in a deep fried mood." Twilight looked back down at the bookstore's menu, "I was thinking we could split a _New Yoke Times Best Seller_."

"That'll cost a fortune!"

"Well that's why I said we could split it."

"It'd make more sense if we got the _A Troper's Guide To Series_."

"You really want to get that? I heard they started censoring it and you know how that affects the taste."

"You're right." Pinkie looked up from the furniture shop's menu, "We could always get the Ottoman Special."

"I was kind of craving a sectional stir fry."

"Great! So it's settled, we'll get the Sampler Platter."

Pinkie proceeded to throw the restaurant's menu behind her, where it hit Bon Bon as she walked by with Lyra. Upon impact, the menu and Bon Bon caught fire before they exploded into several dozen honey glazed (simulated) hams. Lyra stared in shock before she shrugged, picked up one of the hams, and continued walking along. Another of the hams landed on Twilight and Pinkie's table.

Pinkie gawked.

"Ooohhhh, now that's service. We just ordered the ham. C'mon, let's dig in."

Pinkie grabbed a fork and stuck it into the ham.

"**What are you doing? Unhand me you fiend!**"

Both Pinkie and Twilight recoiled at the ham's loudness.

"Huh, it talks." Pinkie's face brightened, "That means it'll be extra tasty."

She viciously tore a large chunk out of the ham and ate it. The ham let out a melodramatic cry."

"Ish gud. Yew shald try shome."

"I don't know, Pinkie. It seems very ponylike. Are you sure we should be cruelly devouring it?"

"What is a pony?" Pinkie threw her glass to the ground. The glass proceeded to bounce off the ground like it was made of rubber and land back on the table, its contents undisturbed, "Nothing but a cheerful pile of carbon that is arranged via a complex series of biological functions. But enough chit chat, let's eat."

Twilight shrugged.

'_Seems reasonable enough._'

The purple unicorn used her telekinesis to tear a large piece out of the ham.

"**Y-You'll never get away with this! Even if I die, others will avenge me.**"

Pinkie and Twilight ignored the ham's ramblings and soon, it was nothing more than a bone.

"Hey look, Twilight," she picked the bone up, "a ham bone. Now we can make pea soup."

"**I'm not a freakin' ham bone!**"

Before Pinkie or Twilight could respond, a low rumbling noise was heard.

"What's that?"

"I don't know."

They both turned in the direction of the noise and saw a gigantic red apple wearing a ten gallon hat rolling toward them.

"Well howdy, Pinkay, Twahlight."

"Heya, Applejack. What are you doing here?"

"Ah wuz jus' waltzin' down this her' street when Ah seen yah two sittin' ther' eatin' an' Ah thunk Ah shud join yah, seein' as yer eatin' lunch."

Twilight picked up the ham bone and showed it to the giant apple.

"We were just finishing this delicious ham."

"**You're fruitin' up! You're all fruitin' up!**"

Twilight glared at the bone.

"Shut up you." she threw the bone into a large pile of cans, "Sorry, Applejack, but it seems that me and Pinkie ate all the ham."

"Shucks, ya'll don't need ta worry 'bout me. Ah gots mine own food."

A large chunk of the apple Applejack tore itself off before it was sucked into a hole that appeared on her. After a few moments, the chunk rematerialized in the spot it had been torn from.

Pinkie pouted.

"I wish I was an anthropomorphic food item that could continually consume myself. Stupid stereotyping focusing only on Applejack and not taking advantage of my abilities."

"Now zen, vhy don't I join you?"

Applejack's ten gallon hat was gone and, in its place, the giant apple wore a pair of lederhosen.

"Sure, Applejack. The more the merrier."

"Zank you, Tvilight. It is such an nice morning today, isn't it?"

Both Pinkie and Twilight nodded.

"Vhy, I vas just talking to—"

Without warning, Applejack exploded. Twilight and Pinkie were covered in the gory mess of pectin, juice, apple sauce, seeds, and bits of the lederhosen.

Twilight was horrified.

"Wh-What happened to Applejack?! Pinkie, what are we going to do! S-She's gone."

Pinkie looked somberly at the purple alicorn.

"Twilight, there's something I have to tell you."

"W-What?"

Pinkie grabbed hold of Twilight and faced her.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning and you're listening to Everfree Radio."

"What!?"

"WAPL 90.9 in Appleloosa, KCOLT 91.5 in Ponyvi—"

* * *

Twilight's eyes lazily opened.

"—WCGNU 91.7 in Canterlot. Everfree Radio is brought to in part by—"

She flipped off her new radio alarm clock before she rubbed the sleepies out of her eyes.

'_At least it wasn't an alicorn related dream. Weird, but I can't complain._'

The purple alicorn pandiculated.

'_Better get ready. Don't want Rarity bursting in and finding out about my secret as well._'

* * *

After getting ready, Twilight once again left Spike in charge of the library and walked toward Rarity's. Overhead, menacing storm clouds hovered, waiting to unleash their downpour on the town below.

'_Better pick up my pace. Don't want to be caught out in this.'_

The purple unicorn quickened her pace as she approached the Carousel Boutique's main entrance. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard the voices of Rarity and Sweetie Belle coming from inside.

"What do you mean 'Twilight's coming over'!"

"I mean, she's coming over. Honestly, what's got you so worked up, Sweetie?"

"I—um—have an overdue book! Yeah, that's it. And I don't want Twilight to know."

"_Really_, an overdue book?"

Twilight could practically hear Sweetie Belle's smile from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, and I need to go and get it so I can return it."

"Well alright then. Just make sure you're home before seven. You know how mother and father get when you're late."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Bye!"

"And be careful. Rainbow Dash informed me that the storm's going to be quite intense."

Twilight pretended to have just walked up in order to avoid an awkward conversation about eavesdropping. The door swung open and Sweetie Belle abruptly skidded to a halt in front of the purple unicorn.

"T-Twilight! Um—hi."

"Hi, Sweetie Belle. How are you today?"

Twilight couldn't help but notice Sweetie's eyes scanning her backside.

"Oh I'm fine. Very fine. Super fine, in fact. I was just—um—going to go get a library book to return and probably won't be back for a while. All day really."

"To find a book?"

"Uh—Yeah. I kind of forgot w-where I put it exactly and it'll take me a while to find."

Sweetie's eyes continued to look over Twilight's body.

"Okay, I see you later then."

"See ya, Twilight."

Sweetie Belle quickly made a bee line for Sweet Apple Acres and the Cutie Mark Crusader Headquarter Complex—otherwise known as a tree house.

Twilight turned to see Rarity motioning for her to come inside. She proceeded to do so.

"I do apologize for Sweetie Belle's rash behavior. You know how foals can get."

"It's no problem. You should have seen me when midterms came around."

"Oh yes. It is strange though. She only started acting like this a few days ago and then her and her friends had that sleepover yesterday and—oh never mind. We have far more important things to worry about then my sister's hyperness, like what colors your dress is going to have."

Rarity sat down on a chair in her sewing room and Twilight followed, sitting down in a chair opposite her.

"I was thinking we could use Equestria's national colors, gold and blue, for the main colors—what with you going before Parliament."

'_Wait a second._'

"Now, Rarity. I don't want anything elaborate. Just a nice, plain—"

"**Plain?!** You're going before Parliament, darling. They don't know the meaning of the word 'plain'."

"This is Parliament, not the nobility. There are only thirty nine representatives from Canterlot. Everypony else is from the other cities and territories. Ponyville even has a representative. They're just average citizens who—"

Rarity snorted.

"Average citizens. _Please_. Do you know how many bits it costs to run an election campaign? I hate to shatter your optimism, dear, but there isn't a single 'average' member of that congress. They're all very wealthy, or have connections with those who are."

"You sound just like Princess Celestia after having one of her long meetings with the nobility." Twilight put a hoof to her chin, "Of course, she would say things like 'I should have never stopped Just Cause' and 'I wonder if it's too late to start that mind control program using Cadance'. I'll tell you the same thing I told her: Have a little faith in them."

"Aw, that's very sweet of you."

"Then I met the Count of Baltimare and told the Princess that if she ever needed any help convincing Cadance, I'd be there."

"It's a good thing you were both just joking. I mean, mind control, what a silly notion."

Twilight looked around uncomfortably.

"Yeah...silly."

They both stared at each other for several awkward moments.

"Anyway, you don't have to make it elaborate. You really can't, regardless. I want to pack light as I'm only going to be in Canterlot for a day or two and don't really want to carry around a cumbersome dress."

Rarity's face brightened.

"So you want something practical? I could make it streamlined!"

Rarity telekinetically grabbed a pad of sketch paper and a pencil and sketched out a rough design. She held up the drawing.

"How about something similar to this?"

Twilight looked at it.

"That looks fine, Rarity. I don't really think you should be asking for my input, considering what happened the last time I helped design a dress."

"I can still use your input, just as long as it doesn't overwhelm things."

"Alright, if you insist."

Twilight picked up a pencil and paper.

"I just don't want things to get too puffy or extravagant, something slim would be best..."

* * *

A few hours later and the dark blue dress was nearly complete. All it needed was the gold accents to be stitched on and a few alterations on its collar. Outside, the sound of rain and the howl of the wind could be heard from the storm.

Rarity put down the length of gold fabric she was holding.

"I'm absolutely famished. Why don't we go out for lunch? I heard The Póison Apple has an absolutely wonderful Sunday brunch menu."

Twilight's face scrunched up.

"The Poison Apple? Who would name a restaurant 'The Poison Apple'? That's a horrible name."

"No, no, no. It's not 'Poison'. It's 'Póison'."

"Póison?"

"Yes, póison."

"What's that, French?"

Rarity shrugged.

"I have no idea, but it sounds wonderful."

"You don't know?! What if they just lazily added an accent mark onto one of the letters?"

Rarity huffed.

"It's not that important, Twilight. Regardless as to their name, their food is simply divine. Poison or no poison."

Twilight looked out the window at the storm.

"Even if I wasn't hesitant about the name, that storm's looking pretty fierce. We should just wait until they clear it up."

"But Rainbow said it wouldn't let up until later this evening."

"We could just make our own lunch?"

"My kitchen is still recovering from the last time Sweetie Belle stepped foot in it. Besides," Rarity levitated over a pair of rain ponchos, "we can try out the new ponchos I designed."

"Alright, then. The Poison Apple it is."

Rarity glared lightly at Twilight.

* * *

The storm had proven to be quite a soaker, with heavy winds, an unrelenting downpour, and occasional lightning filling the sky. Still, it wasn't so severe as to impair life in Ponyville. As Twilight and Rarity quickly made their way to the Póison Apple, other ponies also hastily made their way to their own destinations. While the storm wasn't horribly bad, that didn't mean anypony wanted to be out in it.

The two made their way into the Póison Apple. A "please seat yourself" sign placed next the front counter signaled them to find a seat. They sat in a booth next to one of the windows.

"I wonder what they have to drink."

"I'm sure they carry the standard fare."

A waiter arrived and deposited two menus and some utensils.

"What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have apple juice."

"Water with lemon, please."

"Alright, I'll be back momentarily with your drinks and to take your order if you're ready."

While the waiter went to get their drinks, Twilight and Rarity contemplated their options.

"Oh, the stir fry looks absolutely scrumptious."

Twilight looked over her menu.

"Yes it does, but I'm in more of a sandwich mood." Twilight scanned the menu's sandwich section looking for one that was appealing, "Aha! I'm going to get the Club with hay fries. What about you?"

"Ooh, I simply cannot pass up that stir fry. It's like it's calling me."

Twilight rolled her eyes just as the waiter returned with their beverages.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have the club with hay fries."

"Alrighty, and for you?"

"I will have the mushroom stir fry."

"Very well then. It'll be ready shortly."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

The waiter nodded before leaving.

"So tell me, Twilight. What have you been doing these past few days? Aside from Pinkie's party, I don't think I've seen you."

"You know...busy."

'_Waking up an alicorn. Nearly getting killed by Rainbow Dash. Almost having a stress induced stroke several times—you know, 'busy'.'_

Rarity chuckled lightly.

"I do know. What with Fancypants commissioning some dresses, I've had quite a bit of work recently. Then there was that sleepover that Sweetie Belle and her demo—I mean, friends, had. It really has been a stressful week, hasn't it?"

'_Tell me about it._'

"It sure has."

"Next week's looking to be even more stressful—for the both of us—with me having another fifteen dresses—that's on top of my current orders, mind you—and you have your trip to Canterlot."

"I just hope it isn't too stressful."

'_I don't think my heart or my head can take much more._'

"I'm sure it will be positively splendid. Just think, all that attention focused on you. You'll be the _mane_ event."

"Was that a pun?"

Rarity fluffed her mane nervously.

"O-Of course not. I would never stoop to that level."

Twilight smirked.

"Uh huh, sure."

"I will confess that I am somewhat jealous, though."

"Jealous? Of me going to Canterlot? That's ridiculous."

"Oh? You get to testify to them. Testify. Only the most import ponies are able to do that."

"Have you ever _seen_ a session of Parliament?"

"Well, no, I haven't. You make it sound awful. It can't be that bad."

"Let me put it this way: I would have had Pinkie's clones watch a session of Parliament, but I didn't want them to suffer."

"She says after shooting them with a bolt of magic, causing them to swell like grotesque balloons before popping."

"Hey, didn't you read the most recent addition of _Arcane Magic Quarterly_? They already determined that the clones were non-sentient magical constructs. You better watch out, you're sounding more and more like Spike."

"Perhaps he's rubbing off on me."

"With all the time he spends with you, I wouldn't be surprised."

Rarity glanced to her side and noticed the waiter returning with their food.

"Oh look, our food's ready."

Twilight looked surprised.

"That was quick. Can't complain."

The waiter placed their food on the table.

"Thank you." they both said.

The waiter nodded before departing once more.

"Let's eat."

"Let's."

* * *

Twilight leaned back in her seat.

"That was good."

Rarity tried not to show her fullness as obviously as Twilight.

"Indeed it was. I can't believe you weren't able to finish your sandwich, though."

The purple unicorn looked down at the carry out box that held her left overs.

"I don't want to overeat. Especially since it's only lunch."

Rarity levitated the check up.

"I can get this."

Twilight's telekinesis overpowered Rarity's and moved the check over to herself.

"No no no. I'll get it. I have more bits than I know what to do with."

Rarity opened her mouth to protest but Twilight had already gotten up and walked to the counter to pay.

* * *

Twilight and Rarity put on their ponchos and headed outside. The rain had lessened considerably and was now only a light sprinkling. Every so often a low rumble of thunder was heard. The two made their way back to the Carousal Boutique.

"Looks like the storm is starting to break."

"Strange, I could have sworn Rainbow said it would last all day."

"They probably ran out of moisture again. Isn't that what happened to the last storm?"

"I don't know. I never pay much attention to weather news."

"It's really quite fasci—" Twilight's telekinetic hold on her left overs faltered and she felt a strange tingling sensation on her fur, "What the—"

Rarity fell to the ground as she was blinded by a bright flash and an ear splitting noise. She looked around, dazed.

"Wh-What happened?"

Her eyes focused on Twilight, who was lying on her side, unconscious. Portions of her fur were scorched with burn marks and her poncho was in tatters.

"T-Twilight!"

The white unicorn wobbly stood up and rushed over to the unicorn.

"Twilight, wake up."

She gently rustled Twilight in an attempt to wake her up. Her attempt was successful.

"Ushghesfh, huh?"

"Twilight! We have to get you back to the Boutique. I-I think you may have just been struck by lightning."

Twilight eyes widened.

"Lightning!"

"Easy, Twilight. Let's _slowly _get going."

Rarity and Twilight hobbled their way back to the Boutique.

'_Struck by lightning. It's like the universe is conspiring against me.'_

* * *

The two made their way into the Boutique just as the rain began to pick back up.

"Let's lie you down on the chaise lounge and get that poncho off."

Twilight lay down on her belly while Rarity grabbed a pair of scissors.

"We should really get you to the doctor."

"**No—**I mean, no. That's okay. I'm fine."

'_If I didn't need to go to one when I hit the ground from a thousand feet in the air, I don't need one now.'_

Rarity cut away at what was left of the poncho, causing it to fall away from Twilight. A moment later, scissors fell to the ground and Twilight heard Rarity gasp loudly.

"What!? What is it? Is it bad?"

Twilight turned her head and saw Rarity staring at her back with wide eyes. Twilight looked over her shoulder at her backside and saw her two lavender wings neatly tucked at her side.

'_Oh no.'_

She quickly got up and faced the shocked unicorn.

"N-Now, Rarity. I-I can explain."

'**_Lie!_**_ The last time you told one of your friends, you ended up unconscious for a day!'_

Before Twilight could come up with a good lie, she saw Rarity's eyes glisten.

'_Uh-oh.'_

"I-It's not what you think!"

Rarity approached Twilight.

"'Not what I think?' So, you're saying you don't have wings, then?"

'_Yes! You don't. Lie!'_

"Well—um—ah."

"Of course you have wings. That lightning bolt must have disrupted any illusion magic you were using, so they're obviously real. Real wings! A-And a horn. Wings and a horn." Rarity started pacing rapidly, "Do you know what this means?!"

"That I seem incapable of catching even the smallest of breaks?"

The white unicorn hugged the purple alicorn.

"No, it means one of my personal friends is a member of the most elite social group in Equestria. I'm friends with royalty." The white unicorn rubbed her forehooves together, "Just think of the possibilities: the parties, the jealous glares, the wealth." She stopped and put a hoof to her chin, "I suppose it is a little unbecoming to ride on the coat tails of another. Oh, but that hasn't stopped anypony before!"

'_See? What did I tell you? You could have lied your way out of this. Lying's always preferred. Saying otherwise is just a lie that ponies tell so they can keep lying.'_

"I-It's like a dream come true! I'm just so happy—for you, of course—that I could just, just..."

Rarity took a deep breath.

'_Oh no.'_

* * *

Rainbow Dash and the Weather Team were hard at work several thousand feet above the ground, insuring that the storm went off without a hitch.

Dash rubbed her ears.

"That's weird."

Cloudchaser flew up next to her carrying several buckets of pea shaped ice.

"I got that hail you wanted. What's wrong?"

Dash shook her head.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I could have sworn I just heard Rarity screaming, but it must have been the wind from the storm. Now, get that ice into the updraft! This storm's still got three hours left and I want to make the most of it."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Twilight clenched her teeth and rubbed her ears to make the ringing go away.

'_Great, now you can add deafness to your list of problems.'_

"And to think I dismissed Sweetie Belle's ramblings as the overactive imagination of a foal."

'_What was that about Sweetie Belle? Never mind. You've got more important problems right now._'

Rarity's grin suddenly faltered.

"Hold on one moment. How long have you been royalty!? Twilight, if you've been an alicorn this _whole_ time, and you didn't tell me, I will be very wroth with you."

"No, no, no!" Twilight broke the hug, "I-It just happened the other day. And I'm not royalty!"

Rarity looked offended.

"Of course you are. Do you know of any other winged unicorns who aren't royalty?"

"W-Well, no."

"And do know of any winged unicorns that _aren't_ extremely important?"

"N-N-_No._"

"What's the matter, Twilight?"

Twilight rushed up to Rarity.

"Don't you see? I don't _want_ to be royalty. I grew up in Canterlot and if there's one thing Princess Celestia taught me, it's to _never_ get involved in that city's politics or nobility."

The white unicorn took several steps back.

"But, what are you going to do once everypony finds out? You can't expect them to just leave you alone."

Several stands of Twilight's mane sprung out of place.

"That's just it, they won't find out. No pony will! Once I finish testifying before Parliament and get back here, I'll figure out exactly how this all happened and find a way to reverse it. Then I can go back to having a perfectly ordinary life."

Rarity's eyes widened once again.

"You would turn down all that power and prestige just to have an _ordinary_ life?"

"I would. You don't understand what being an alicorn entails. You've never spent hours and hours with the Princess. All the paperwork. The long, tedious hours of negotiating with those stuck up nobles." Twilight looked down, "The guilt that you hold for all the bad decisions you've made."

"Guilt?"

"A thousand years can be a long time."

Rarity brushed the comment off, still determined to change Twilight's mind.

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Y-You can't just pass it up."

"Watch me."

The white unicorn decided to try a different tactic.

"What about all the things you could do? All the research."

"I don't need to do everything and I'll be doing plenty of research when I figure out how to reverse this."

"And what happens if you can't?"

"I will."

'_I have to.'_

**End of Chapter Nine.**

**A/N: I'm not procrastinating on writing an English essay. *Liarjack face***


	10. Travel

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.1

Published 12/23/2012

**Chapter Ten: Travel.**

"I still can't believe you're going to pass up an opportunity like this. You looked so much better with the wings."

"Rarity! We've been over this. Do you really want me to get into the intricacies of _why_ becoming an alicorn is a very, very bad idea and should be avoided, hidden, or reversed at all costs?"

The white unicorn levitated a length of golden fabric and expertly cut through it with a pair of scissors.

"Honestly, Twilight, you're blowing things out of proportion. So a few books you've read have spelled doom? I'm sure there are just as many that predict it will be the best thing to ever happen to Equestria."

Twilight stabilized the mannequin the dress was on while Rarity sewed on the golden accents.

"So you're telling me that the _constitutional scholars who have spent their whole lives studying these kinds of things_ are wrong."

"That's _exactly_ what I'm telling you. You're just like them: overthinking and overanalyzing things. What if they're wrong? What if this is exactly what Equestria needs?"

"Then Equestria can find somepony else."

Rarity got a devilish look in her eyes.

"Say, Twilight."

"Yes."

"If—or should I say when—you develop a 'cure' for your condition, would it be possible to find out _how_, exactly,you became an alicorn?"

"I don't know, it depends on a number of circumstances, like how much research I'm able to do, if Spike will let me test spells on him, whether or not Canterlot Grand National University will allow me to use their lab again after that incident with the Limburger cheese and sodium metal. More than likely, though, I'll have to figure out 'how' if I want to reverse it."

Rarity tried to act nonchalant.

"Would you happen to be able to _reveal_ 'how' to others—once you find out?"

Twilight smirked, realizing what Rarity was getting at.

"I don't know. The Princesses might not let me. It could be lost forever."

The white unicorn stooped down in front of Twilight.

"Oh, Please! You must tell me! You must!"

_'That was easy._'

"Okay, Rarity. _If_ I figure it out, I'll tell you, but you need to weigh the ramifications of—"

"**Oh thank you, Twilight!** You won't regret it."

'_I hope not._'

* * *

Rarity finished adjusting the collar.

"That should do it."

Twilight examined the completed dress.

"It looks great, Rarity. I couldn't have asked for a better dress. How much do I owe you?"

Rarity began putting her various sewing tools in their proper places.

"Now, Twilight, you should know by now that I'm not going to charge you." Twilight opened her mouth to protest but Rarity continued, "And before you say anything, the advertising that it will generate in front of those MP's will be more than enough of a payment."

"If you insist."

After finishing with her organizing, Rarity walked over, took the dress off of the mannequin it was on, and put a hanger on it. She handed it to Twilight and the two made their way to the front door.

"Do remember not to get it wet or too dry. And keep it out of the heat, and the cold for that matter. Whatever you do, keep it away from open flames. Those fabrics will light up faster than a...a...oh I'm simply dreadful with similes. You know what I mean."

Twilight made her way outside into the twilight of the evening.

"I'll try. Thanks for everything, Rarity."

The two hugged.

"No, thank you. Be careful in Canterlot."

"I will."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

The purple unicorn made her way back to the library she called home.

* * *

Twilight stepped out of the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. Several candles were lit which illuminated the room. Spike was already lying comfortably in his basket. His eyes were glued to the Marevel comic he held in his claws.

"Alright, Spike, put the comic down. It's time for bed."

"But, _Twilight_, I'm just getting to the good part!"

Twilight smiled as she snatched the comic from his hands and placed it on her dresser.

"Well then you have something to look forward to the next time you read it. Now get to bed."

Spike pouted before he settled down in his basket.

Satisfied that Spike would go to sleep without further protest, the purple alicorn turned her attention to her own bed.

"Spike, what did you do with my blankets?"

He lifted up his head from his pillow.

"I didn't do anything with them. They weren't here when I came in so I thought you did something with them."

"Ugh! I don't have time for this! I need to be well rested so I can finish packing. The train leaves at noon and it takes six hours to get to Canterlot."

She looked around the room and saw a blanket neatly folded near the balcony door.

'_I don't remember a blanket being here.'_

Twilight shrugged, grabbed the blanket, and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Spike."

Spike responded by snoring loudly.

Twilight rolled her eyes and telekinetically extinguished the candles, plunging the room into darkness. She settled into bed and started drifting off to sleep. Something seemed to brush against her leg.

'_What was that?!'_

She quickly sat up and peered around the room. Unfortunately, all she could see was darkness.

'_Stupid rod cells.'_

After squinting into the darkness for several seconds, she once again curled into up into bed. Like before, just as she was falling asleep, something seemed to touch her leg.

'_What if it's a spider?'_

Twilight's eyes shot open. She leapt off the bed and charged a Dimensional Teleportation and Implosion Spell, ready to send the offending arachnid to a soon-to-be-collapsed pocket dimension.

Her eyes furiously scoured the bed, which was illuminated in the dull purple glow from her spell, for signs of the creature. With no spider or other creepy crawly found, Twilight sighed, before depowering her spell and crawling back into bed.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at getting comfortable, Twilight kicked the blanket in frustration, only for her hoof to go through a hole that had been flimsily covered by a piece of fabric.

'_Oh just perfect. At least you know what touched you.'_

Twilight finally got comfortable and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

...Only to be woken up by a bright flash of light and several panicked squeals.

"What was that?!"

Twilight drowsily got up and scanned the room.

"I-I know y-you're here. Come out."

Her eyes darted around the room.

"Twilihn, wahs gon' on?" Spike mumbled out in a half-asleep daze.

The panicked purple pegacorn glanced at her radio alarm clock. It read 2:30.

'_It was probably just lightning from the last remnants of that storm. Just go back to sleep. You can figure it out in the morning. After you've gotten a full night of sleep.'_

"It's nothing, Spike. Go back to sleep."

Spike nodded drearily before settling back into bed. Twilight hopped into bed as well and, soon, entered a dreamless sleep.

A few minutes later, as the sound of Twilight's snoring filled the bedroom; three small shadows crept their way silently to the balcony, and the rope that was attached to it.

* * *

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that look! This is serious."

Twilight raced over to the pile of books and looked over their titles.

"With all the hecticness lately, I haven't been able to study up on Parliament. I don't even know any of the complicated political questions they'll ask!"

Twilight grabbed _Bureau of Bureaucracy: A Comprehensive Guide to Equestrian Government, I Do Not Recall: How to Survive a Government Inquiry, _and _So You've Been Subpenaed to Testify Before Parliament: An Oddly Specific Book on How to Handle a Visit Before Equestria's Legislature_ from the pile and tossed them to Spike to pack.

Spike looked over the last book.

"I don't know about this one, Twilight. They misspelled 'subpoenaed'."

Twilight was in the middle of determining which of her quill collections she would take.

"Since when did you care about spelling and grammar?"

"Well, normally I don't, but when it's in the _title—_I mean, come on!"

"Just pack it, Spike. I don't have time for this!" she looked up at the clock, "My train leaves in forty minutes! Where's Rarity's dress!"

She ran upstairs.

"Wait, Twilight! It's hanging in the kitchen, remember?"

A flash of light came from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Spike."

Twilight shot out of the kitchen with the dress suspended in her telekinesis. She neatly hooked the dress onto the coat rack by the front door before she grabbed a checklist and rushed over to her suitcase.

"Okay, okay. Let's see. Books to study up on Parliament while on train ride, check. Personal hygiene supplies, check. Quill Collection B-4, check. Parchment for said Quill Collection, check. Socks, check. Sleeping mask, check. Alarm clock, check." Twilight looked at a shoebox that was in her suitcase, "There's nothing on my checklist about a shoebox. What is this?"

Spike hustled over.

"Oh, I put that in there."

He opened it, revealing a paper bag, smelling salts, a stress ball, and the _Condensed Abridged Encyclopedia of Equestrian History_.

"What is it?"

"It's the Emergency Your Secret's Been Revealed Before Parliament Stress and Insanity Relief Kit."

Twilight stared.

"See," he held up the stress ball, "it's got everything you'll need if they find out."

She continued to stare.

"A-And I was even able to get one of those ultra-condensed encyclopedias you like."

"Spike."

"I couldn't find the one on obscure rock formations, though."

"Spike!"

"I hope it's not a proble—"

"**Spike!**"

He flinched and dropped the ball back into the box.

"Y-Yes?"

"What would possibly make you think this was a good idea? T-They aren't going to find out."

"B—"

"No! There's no way it'll happen. The Wing-be-gone Spell's foalproof. Even if it's not, I'll be wearing Rarity's dress in case it does fail." she lifted the box out of the suitcase and handed it to Spike, "So there's no need for this."

Spike bit his lip.

"C'mon, Twilight. Can't you keep it in the suitcase, just in case?"

"Absolutely not."

"Please? For me?"

Spike widened his eyes and stared at Twilight.

'_No! Not that look. Come on, Twilight. You can resist it. Stay firm. Show that baby dragon who's in charge._'

"Okay, Spike. For you."

Twilight levitated the box back into her suitcase.

'_At least we now know who's in charge_.'

As she was placing the box, and several more pairs of socks, into the suitcase, her head shot up.

"Where's the train ticket!"

Spike shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the one who bought it."

Panic rapidly filled the purple unicorn.

"I-I thought I gave it to you!"

"You never gave me it."

Twilight rushed around the library, scouring all the surfaces for the elusive ticket.

"Where is it? Where is it?!"

"Just calm down, Twilight. You don't have to be there for another—" he looked up at the clock, "thirty five minutes."

Twilight stopped telekinetically lifting the kitchen table and three bookcases simultaneously and faced him.

"Yes, but it takes ten minutes to get there and another five to board the train. That means I only have twenty minutes! Twenty minutes, Spike!"

Spike happened to glance at the dress and noticed something pinned to it.

"Huh."

He walked over and read the piece of paper.

"Important: Remember that train ticket is in dress pocket. Do not forget or you'll freakout."

Twilight snatched the paper and grabbed the ticket from the dress's pocket.

"I knew I shouldn't have used the Sprancerian Style. Spike, remind me to use the Palmare Method only from now on. It's much easier to read."

The purple unicorn returned to suitcase and zipped it up, tucking the ticket in one of its front pouches.

"I think that's everything."

"Be careful, Twilight. Don't forget to stay calm and relaxed. You'll be back before you know it."

Twilight lifted up the suitcase and dress.

"Okay, Spike. Don't burn the library down while I'm gone."

She and Spike hugged.

"You don't have to worry about anything. The library's fireproof."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Um—uh—You better hurry, don't want to be late for the train ride."

Spike hastily opened the door and pushed Twilight out.

"Bye, Twilight."

"Bye, Spike."

With the goodbyes out of the way, Twilight made her way to the train station.

* * *

The Friendship Express jostled and rocked as it made its way along the Central Equestrian Railroad toward Canterlot. The train was surprisingly empty for the time of year. Twilight had the bench seat she was sitting on all to herself and there were only a handful of other ponies in her train car. Those ponies were also very quiet, allowing all the little groans, bangs, and whines that the train made to be clearly heard. All in all, a very peaceful and relaxing environment.

'_**What do you mean 'Please see unabridged encyclopedia'!**_'

Twilight stared down at the _Condensed Abridged Encyclopedia of Equestrian History_'s article on alicorns, or should I say, lack of an article.

'_**Your entire purpose is to give me quick, precise, necessary information about the subject I'm looking for; not some mediocre attempt to get me to buy the 'full' version of your book! What do you think this is, some kind of trial or demo?!**_'

Twilight threw the book back into her suitcase.

'_Thanks a lot, Spike. 'Stress Reliever' my flank. Okay, calm down, Twilight._' she picked up _Bureau of Bureaucracy_, '_Just read a different book. You can look into alicorns after you've testified._'

She opened the book and glanced at its index. Her eyes focused on "Chapter Five: Alicorns and Their History With Equestria's Government".

'_N-No! You'll be arriving in Canterlot in less than five hours. You can study alicorns and their history __**after**__ you've researched into Parliament._'

She noticed the chapters were subdivided. Chapter five was divided into seven sections: "Rise of the Princesses", "Consolidation of Power", "Day and Night", "Nightmare and the Regencies", "Thousand Year Reign", "Succession and Future", "Alicorns in the Public's Consciousness".

'_I don't have time to read all that. I'll only read one section._'

Deciding on a section, Twilight flipped to "Succession and Future" and started reading.

'_One of the things which worry constitutional scholars the most is the fact that, under Article Six of Equestria's Constitution, only an alicorn may rule the country. With Princess Celestia being the only current alicorn, if something were to happen to her, it could trigger a crisis that would be unresolvable and would lead to civil unrest and disorder._

'_Several close calls over the years, most notably the Second Griffo-Equestrian War in 303, the Nobility Revolt of 503 and Lord Regent Hill Burrow's attempted regicide in 803, have made those worries all too close to becoming a reality. Currently, Princess Celestia is unconcerned about the lack of a second alicorn and has expressed her believe that the situation will "resolve itself" over time._

_ 'Constitutional scholars are quick to point out that Equestria is technically a diarchy; although what happened to the second diarch is unclear. Many historical records, including those relating to Equestria's rulers, were lost during renovations at the Canterlot Archives in 127 and 209. All attempts at recovering them have proven unsuccessful. Princess Celestia has also refused to elaborate on the matter, although her reactions to being asked have been described as being "extremely emotional"._

'_Because of the Alicorns' importance to Equestria and the world, the Alicorn Genetic Development Program was started with the goal of isolating the genes responsible for an Alicorn and breeding one to succeed Princess Celestia in the event of a tragedy that would incapacitate or, perish the thought, kill her._

_ 'In 966, the Cosmic Council granted authorization for the program to proceed. The Health Institute of Equestria, Canterlot Grand National University, and the Griffo-Minotaurian Imperial Academy of Sciences soon started work on the complicated and ambitious project. After five long years, the program was completed successfully with the pregnancy of Emerald Shimmer, a descendant of the long forgotten Crystal Ponies._

_ 'Shimmer later gave birth to a healthy alicorn foal, who was named Mi Amore Cadenza. Cadance's magic was tested using the Coruscant Scale, which confirmed her to be several levels above a unicorn. The program had been a success._

_ 'Sadly, it would prove to be the only success as shortly after Cadance's birth, the Imperial Academy of Sciences building that housed much of the research was destroyed by a fire under suspicious circumstances. With a successful form of succession in Cadance, interest within Equestria for reviving the program evaporated and no attempts have been made since.'_

_ 'Cadance's birth will hopefully mark the end of worrying over the provisions contained within Article Si—_'

Twilight's concentration was broken when the train began its ascent of Mount Canterhorn as it chugged its way toward Canterlot.

She closed the book and looked at it.

'_It must be an older version._'

She put the book down and picked up _I Do Not Recall: How to Survive a Government Inquiry_.

'_You'll have plenty of time to research alicorns when you get back. Now's the time to cram for Parliament._'

* * *

'_It's important to keep in mind which Select Committee you're appearing before. Knowing all this procedural information and legal jargon is useless if you don't know which Committee you'll have to spout it to. There's quite a few of them. Please keep in mind that this list is ever changing and morphing as Parliament and its political parties vie for control._

_ 'First there's the—_'

Twilight was interrupted by a stewardess.

"What would you like for your complementary lunch, miss?"

"Lunch? Uh, what do you have?"

"We have your choice of a hay sandwich and potato chips with a small cup of glazed peaches, or a small salad with either ranch or balsamic vinaigrette dressing and a piece of pita bread."

"I think I'll take the salad with ranch, please."

"Very good. I'll be back in a moment with your lunch."

Twilight looked back down at her book and tried to find where she had left off. Before she could, however, the stewardess returned with her salad.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The purple unicorn dug into her salad.

* * *

'_And that is why it is never a good idea to yodel your answers to the Ways and Means Committee. To this day, the City of Hooftucket pays 1.2% more in sales tax than other cities._'

Twilight closed the book.

'_That's enough reading for now._'

She stood up and stretched herself out, causing her joints to crack and pop. She then set the book down inside her suitcase and zipped it shut, opting to stare out the window at the mountain scenery as it rushed by.

'_It's been a hectic week, hasn't it?_'

She looked down at her wingless backside.

'_Once this nasty business with Parliament is done, you'll be able to figure something out. You'll have all the time in the world to research and study.'_

She gazed back outside.

'_It's not too bad. You're secret's safe...for the most part._'

The purple unicorn watched as the railroad signs and markers whizzed by.

'_Five of your friends know—I kind of feel sorry for Applejack. They'll be sure to keep your secret safe. And with your secret safe, you can find out how to reverse this._'

Her lips curled up in a small smile.

'_You watch, it'll be something easy, like Magical Feedback from the Elements, or maybe it really was Discord getting one last little bit of revenge. Whatever it is, you'll be able to fix it._'

She sighed.

'_When you do, you can get back to your boring, ordinary life; awaiting the next disaster that'll doom Equestria if you and your friends don't do something about it._'

Twilight's ears perked and she glanced up as an announcement was made over the PA.

"We are now arriving at the City of Canterlot. Please ensure that you are ready to disembark."

She looked out the window once more and sure enough, Canterlot could be seen rapidly approaching.

'_Just imagine: you're only a few days away from returning to your old life. No more nightmares. No more panicking over these stupid wings. No more worrying about Equestria._'

Twilight braced herself as the train began to slow down and make its way into Canterlot.

'_You'll finally be able to relax. Princess Celestia will be so happy that you were able to solve this problem all on your own._'

The train continued to slow done as its inertia carried it through the heart of Canterlot.

'_Pinkie'll host a big party and you and your friends can laugh at the absurdity and ridiculousness of it all._'

Twilight looked over to make sure all her belongings were there as the train made its approach to the station.

'_All you have to do is keep a level head.'_

The train gently pulled into the station.

'_All you have to do is make sure no pony else finds out and you'll be fine._'

Twilight lurched forward slightly as the train came to a stop.

"Now arriving at Canterlot Grand Station, Platform F. You may now disembark. Thank you for using the Central Equestrian Railroad: 'Your Gateway to Equestria and the World.'"

Twilight picked up her suitcase and the dress and made her way off the train and onto the equally-as-dead-as-the-train platform.

'_All you have to do is survive Parliament._'

**End of Chapter Ten.**

**A/N: If you're confused by the spider scene, it's because it was written as a tie in to a spin-off I haven't worked on since December. I'll finish it...eventually.**


	11. Testimony

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.0

Published 12/27/12

**Chapter Eleven: Testimony.**

"Next."

Twilight's eye twitched relentlessly.

'_H-H-How were you s-supposed to kn-know y-y-you had precognition?'_

The line she was in moved forward and the two unicorn Royal Guards stationed at the entrance to the Chamber of the Oversight and Reform Committee scanned the next pony.

"Next."

Twilight instinctively adjusted her dress to ensure it covered her sides.

'_You don't have anything to worry about. I-It was just a dream. N-Nothing more._'

"Next."

The purple unicorn saw she was the next one in line.

'_E-Even if the Wing-be-gone Spell fails, y-you'll s-still have the dress to keep your cover intact._'

She shook her head to try and stop the twitching.

'_Just keep calm and don't blow your cover._'

"Next."

Twilight took several deep breaths to calm down.

"Ah, Miss Sparkle. How are you?"

"Oh, I-I'm good. It's kind of hassle having to testify."

The guard smiled.

"Yeah, it sure is. Many of us thought you'd be making a speech long before you had to testify but then that nasty business with the changelings happened and Parliament wants answers."

'_Just keep the conversation moving. They'll be done soon enough._'

"I-I don't really blame them."

The other guard spoke.

"I don't think anypony could, considering how poorly we all did—well 'we' as in the Guard, not you or the Elements."

"We didn't do too great, either. It was Cadance and my brother that ended up saving the day."

"Ah, but without you, Empress Cadance would have never been rescued."

Twilight blushed at the compliment.

'_Wait, what?'_

"E-Empress?"

The guard looked confused.

"Why yes, she did take over the Crystal Empire recently, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she wan—"

Several disgruntled huffs sounded behind Twilight. She turned her head to see the annoyed faces of the ponies in line behind her.

"Heh, heh. Sorry."

The two guards smiled apologetically.

"Let's not keep these ponies waiting any longer."

Their horns glowed with the light from the scanning spell.

"You might feel a slight pinch. That's simply the spell; it'll pass in a moment."

'_If it doesn't detect and cancel my spell._'

Twilight held her breath as the two guards scanned her.

"Alright, everything checks out."

'_**Yes!**__ Take that, dreams!_'

"That would have been embarrassing. The Princess's Personal Student, actually a changeling. The press would go nuts."

"Please sit down in one of the front rows. I believe Admiral Flight Deck of the Royal Equestrian Navy is currently being questioned. You should be next."

Twilight nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Next."

* * *

The Chamber of the Oversight and Reform Committee wasn't nearly as spacious or well known as the Parliamentary Chamber. What it lacked in space or notoriety it made up for with its ornateness. Elaborate hoof carved wooden paneling lined the room. A single large chandelier hung from the plaster ceiling, illuminating the windowless room. Four rows of wooden benches provided seating for the hundred pony audience that would watch the committee. Cordoned off from the public seating by a decorative rod iron fence were several chairs and tables where those testifying before the committee sat. The seven member committee itself sat behind an equally elaborate-as-the-paneling desk that was a few dozen feet long facing the audience and witnesses.

Twilight walked down one of the aisles and took a seat in one of the front rows. As it was a typical session of the committee, the room was nowhere near full with only a few dozen ponies in the seats. Twilight noticed several members of the press were on hand along with their cameras; ready to write their boring report of the meeting for the back pages of the newspaper. She also noticed several motion picture cameras which were recording the meeting for the newly formed Stable and Saddlellite Pony Affairs Network.

In front of Twilight, sitting behind one of the tables, was a sky blue pegasus mare wearing a full dress naval uniform. Twilight listened to the conversation she was having with the brown earth pony known as Corn Subsidy, Chairpony of the Committee.

"That's all well and good, Admiral, but why didn't the National Defense Council better manage things before, during, and after the invasion?"

"The Council has always used the Outer Defense Strategy. The Strategy being that any attack on Equestria would come from off-continent. We never anticipated an attack from within the continent."

The blue unicorn MP from Manehatten raised her eyebrow.

"Even after the Nightmare Moon Incident and Discord's Containment Breach?"

"Both of those events were done by single beings and weren't actual invasions."

Baltimare's purple pegasus MP was next.

"This is what I don't get. We had Captain Borealis of the Night Guard testify yesterday that they had received credible intelligence that Canterlot was going to be attacked. Even with ample warning, you still failed to protect the city. If it wasn't for Her Majesty's student—yet again, I'll point out—saving things, we'd all be in cocoons right now. What's the point of spending a billion bits a year on the armed forces, if they can't do their job?"

"Any deficiencies can be attributed to a lack of proper experience. Equestria hasn't, thankfully, seen a war in well over a hundred years. Reducing the budget would be absolutely disastrous as it would not only kill morale—what kind of message would it send the soldiers if you cut their funding because they 'failed' to do their job—but it would leave us as sitting ducks for the Griffins, Civil War or no Civil War. And that doesn't even factor in the Tsardom of Canissia."

The pink unicorn from Los Pegasus chimed in.

"I'm just hoping this has nothing to do with the ongoing dispute the National Defense Council is having with the Diarchy regarding the Discord Question."

"What would it have to do with the dispute?"

"Think about it. The NDC slackens security to prove your position regarding Discord."

"We would never compromise Equestria's security just to prove a point or 'teach a lesson'. Can't say the same for the Diarchy."

Corn Subsidy grabbed his gavel and hammered it down.

"That comment was out of line, Flight Deck."

"My apologies, Chairpony. I meant no disrespect."

"I'm _sure_ you didn't."

Dodge Junction's yellow earth pony decided to break the tension.

"Your dispute with the Diarchy over Discord is not relevant to this inquiry, so let's get back on topic. A topic more important to you, as Fleet Admiral, then as Chair of the NDC. My concern is this: the Royal Guard played an important—if ineffective—role during the last several incidents with the changelings and Discord and the like. The Night Guard have proven they are more then capable at gathering intelligence and handling the 'unsavory' matters that need to be dealt with. The Wonderbolts—while being only slightly less ineffective than the Royal Guard—are a great way to recruit and provide a positive experience for civilians. That just leaves the Royal Equestrian Navy. An artifact of our concerns about Griffin and Canissian aggression, the navy played zero role in any of the recent threats to the country. Why does Equestria even need a navy?"

"The Royal Equestrian Navy is vital to the safety of the country. While the Griffo-Minotaurian and Canissian Empires may not be what they once were, they can and do still pose a significant threat. A threat that only the REN can deal with. The primary reason neither has attempted an invasion in well over a century is because any attempt to establish a beachhead, a necessary component to an invasion, would face severe and crippling resistance from the REN and would take more people and resources then either country has. The REN also is vital to monitoring the seaponies and maremaids, as per the Cosmic Council's orders, and ensuring that Aquastria remains safe. Getting rid of the REN would almost guarantee another invasion and kill untold ponies."

Corn Subsidy spoke next.

"Let's not keep the Admiral any longer then necessary. Especially since we have to question Her Majesty's Student next."

Twilight gulped.

"So I think I'll ask the last question. Admiral, is the National Defense Council ready for another possible changeling infiltration?"

Flight Deck smirked to herself.

"The Council is more than prepared, Mr. Chairpony."

Corn Subsidy smiled.

"Very good. We'll hold you to that, Flight Deck. You're excused. The Oversight and Reform Committee thanks you for your participation today."

Flight Deck stood up to leave.

"And, on behalf of the National Defense Council, I would like to thank the Committee for giving us an opportunity to address your concerns."

With that, the mare turned and left, accompanied by several associates and secretaries.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle, you're up to bat."

'_Okay, Twilight. You can do this._'

Twilight stood up and walked to one of the tables where she sat down.

* * *

"Please state your name and profession for the record."

"Uh, m-my name is Twilight Sparkle and I-I'm Princess Celestia's Personal Student."

"Miss Sparkle, do you swear to testify honestly and without deceit before this committee under threat of perjury?"

'_No._'

"I-I do."

"The witness has been sworn in."

Corn Subsidy spoke up.

"Miss Sparkle, there's no need to be nervous. We're simply investigating the changeling invasion—an invasion you were instrumental at stopping."

'_Easy for you to say._'

"W-What do you want to know?"

Corn Subsidy nodded to the other committee members to begin. Dodge Junction's MP was first.

"Miss Sparkle, you were the only one who was able to tell that Princess Cadance wasn't who she claimed. How were you able to determine this?"

"C-Cadance had always been a wonderful foalsitter for me, but when I saw 'her' again, not only did she not remember the little dance we used to do, but she was also far more aggressive and mean. I-In other words, her p-personality was different."

"Very interesting. It seems that, even though the changeling queen was able to physically impersonate the Princess, she couldn't mimic her personality." The MP furrowed his brow, "But, if she didn't act like the Princess, why were you the only one to discover this?"

"Both my friends, family, and Princess Celestia assumed it was because of the wedding—you know, pre-wedding jitters."

Manehatten's MP butted in.

"Yes, having a wedding while the city is about to be attacked—and with the head of the Guard as the groom no less. We're well aware of the _circumstances_ behind the attack and still can't believe that wedding was allowed to happen."

Twilight wilted slightly and took a drink of water to steady her nerves.

The MP continued.

"This leads me to a different, but still interesting question. How much do you know about changeling magic?"

Twilight chocked on her water and hacked for a few moments.

"My goodness. Went down the wrong pipe?"

She smiled weakly.

"Y—ack—Yeah. T-To answer your question, I only know a little about the workings of their magic, such as its structure and energy dynamics."

'_They asked if I knew about it. Not if I used it. A-A-And I do only know a little. Enough to make a spell, but only a little. I-It's not perjury._'

Corn Subsidy was next.

"I'm not exactly surprised you know about changeling magic, but I was always under the impression that the changelings were relatively unknown."

"O-Oh they are. I-I-I had gotten curious after the attack and had done a-a little research about them."

The MP from Baltimare decided to go next.

"I'll be honest when I say that I'm not all that interested about you knowing changeling magic." Twilight breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm more concerned about how Princess Celestia handled things, because from what I've heard, she didn't exactly do an impeccable job."

Twilight flashed back to Celestia's scathing criticism of her.

"Pr-Princess Celestia was under a lot of stress. Not only did she have to keep watch throughout the day, handle Day Court, and raise and lower the sun, but she had a wedding to help with. While I was surprised that she dismissed my concerns, it's a little more understandable given what she had to do."

Canterlot's MP interrupted.

"This is what I'm not getting though. Based on everything we know, the Princess possesses an enormous amount of magical strength and yet she was still beaten. I'm simply having a difficult time grasping that."

"For one, the changeling queen was drunk off of my brother's love and so had a power boost. In addition, unleashing her full abilities in the middle of Canterlot and surrounded by some VIP's at the wedding would not have been pretty for anyone—changeling or pony."

"I see."

Los Pegasus' MP decided to have a go.

"While you were instrumental at helping to save the city by rescuing Princess Cadance, why did you and your friends fail to retrieve the Elements?"

"W-We were able to fight our way to the tower containing the Elements but, unfortunately, the changelings apparently already knew where the Elements were located and heavily fortified it. We can do a lot, but taking on several hundred changelings in dense quarters isn't one of them."

"It's extremely troublesome that the changelings had that good of intelligence."

"I'm not all that surprised, though. They need to have good intelligence to do their job."

"That is true."

Seeing no pony else talking, Corn Subsidy spoke.

"I do believe that just about covers everything we wanted to talk about, doesn't it? I'd like to break for lunch before we have Interim Captain Maneuver of the Royal Guard testify later today."

Corn Subsidy glanced at his fellow committee members. They gave varying levels of confirmation ranging from grunts to nods.

'_That's it?! I'm in the clear?! Yay. I can start researching alicorns and figure out how to fix this. Life will finally get back to norm—_'

The brown Chairpony's eyes lit up in realization.

"Wait! There is one more thing."

'_Oh no._'

"As I'm sure you're aware, our ability to detect changeling magic is woefully underdeveloped."

'_Please. No._'

"Why, a changeling could quite easily get past the guards outside those doors. That's why developing an anti-changeling spell was placed as one of our top priorities."

_'Celestia. Luna. Discord! Anypony, please._'

"The professors at the Princess' School for Gifted Unicorns and doctors from the Health Institute of Equestria have recently completed it and wish to test it out before the Oversight and Reform Committee. We were going to have Admiral Flight Deck test it but a scheduling conflict has prevented her from being able to."

'_N-No! No no no no no no no no! T-This can't b-b-be h-happening!_'

"So, I was wondering, could you take part in the first public demonstration of it?"

Twilight saw three unicorns walk up. One she recognized as the Dean of Magic from Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns.

'_Say "no". You have to say "no". There's no other options. But they'll want to know why you'll say 'no', and you don't have an answer to that and then they'll find out you're lying and charge you with perjury andyou'llbelockedinthedungeonforCel estiaknowshowlong!_'

"Um, Miss Sparkle?"

'_No—but perjury! Dungeons! They'll find out. You have to say..._'

"Uh—s-sure."

_'Ugh!_'

"Fantastic."

Corn Subsidy looked at the three unicorns.

"Please proceed with the demonstration."

The three unicorns nodded before stepping forward. The Dean spoke.

"Miss Sparkle, if you'd be so kind as to step out and in front of us, we can demonstrate the new anti-changeling spell, which has been named the _Ferrum Invado_ Spell."

"Okay."

Twilight slumped out of her chair and moved in front of the table.

The Dean looked up to Corn Subsidy.

"As Miss Sparkle is clearly not a changeling, we won't know the full effectiveness of the spell until we can test it on one. This demonstration is merely to show the spell's efficiency, how much power it requires, and it's effects on a non-changeling."

He looked back to Twilight.

"Rest assured, Miss Sparkle, that the Health Institute of Equestria has already certified the spell as being one hundred percent safe. Begin."

The two unicorns at the Dean's side charged their horns and fired at Twilight.

'_I-I-I-It'll be okay. Everything will be fine._'

The purple unicorn winced as the Wing-be-gone and _Ferrum Invado _Spells clashed. The two unicorns, unprepared they'd have to actually test the spell's full abilities, furrowed their brows in concentration as they dumped more power into it. The Dean's face grew concerned as he too realized something more was going on. Corn Subsidy and the other committee members leaned forward eagerly, their attention glued to the unfolding scene.

'_You can still make it through this. A-All you have to do is fight off that spell of theirs and then you can say that something's wrong with it. T-They'll believe you. You're the Princess's personal student. They have to believe you._'

Twilight's horn lit up as she poured power into the Wing-be-gone Spell to prevent it from collapsing under the strain of the other spell.

The Dean narrowed his eyes at Twilight's response.

"Miss Sparkle! I don't know why the _Ferrum Invado_ Spell is having this reaction to you but you must stop whatever you're doing. Now!"

Jolted from the _Dean of Magic_ giving her a command, Twilight's concentration faltered and the Wing-be-gone Spell begin to buckle under the anti-changeling magic.

Twilight closed her eyes tightly as she felt it give.

'_It's like Schrödingmare's Cat. If you don't see what's happening, there's a fifty percent chance it __**isn't **__happening._'

She felt the purple fire spread as the changeling spell completely failed.

'_Just stay calm. Don't panic. Rarity's dress will—'_

The fire quickly engulfed her dress, reducing it to nothing but tattered strands of cloth and ash that fell to the ground.

'_**Panic! Panic! Panic!**_'

The purple alicorn slumped to the ground while her wings involuntarily flared up in panic.

Startled gasps rang out from the audience. The Dean of Magic, his associates, and the Oversight Committee members stared with wide eyes and slack jaws.

Corn Subsidy found his voice.

"W-W-What's going _on_?!"

Twilight put her forehooves over her head.

'_I'm doomed._'

Flash bulbs began going off in rapid succession as Equestria was introduced to its newest Princess.

**End of Chapter Eleven.**

**A/N: You guys are lucky. Over on Fimfiction, they had to wait four months to get to this point.**


	12. News

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 2.0

Published 12/27/12

**Chapter Twelve: News.**

* * *

**You are viewing an HTML light version of this article. To view the full article, please visit: story/57026/12/ascend/news. (And don't forget to remove the space after fimfiction.)**

**Associated Ponies. By Top Story. Updated AUG 05, 1002 4:34 PM CST.**

Editor's note: An earlier version of this article incorrectly stated that Twilight Sparkle was the third recorded alicorn in history. Empress Mi Amore Cadenza of the Crystal Empire, born in 972, was the third alicorn. Twilight Sparkle is the fourth.

CANTERLOT (AP). Shock and panic have befallen Equestria today as something that has never happened in recorded history occurred: an ordinary pony was revealed to be an alicorn. The pony in question is one Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's Personal Student and head of the so-called "Elements of Harmony"—a small task force of six that has been instrumental in saving the country from some of the recent incidents, including Discord and the changeling invasion this past spring. Miss Sparkle was in Canterlot to testify before Parliament's Select Committee on Oversight and Reform. The committee has been investigating the changeling invasion and the government failures that allowed it to happen.

Miss Sparkle seemed anxious during her questioning. While many of the questions were easy to answer, she still would stutter and mumble at times. When asked about her knowledge of changeling magic, she choked on some water. As the questioning drew to a close, she seemed to relax considerably—until one final request was made by Committee Chair Corn Subsidy (S-Ghastly Gorge). "Could you take part in the first public demonstration of [the new anti-changeling spell]?" he asked. After several moments where she appeared to freeze up, Miss Sparkle responded with a hesitant "Sure." The spell—named _Ferrum Invado_, Latin for "iron attack"—being demonstrated was a new anti-changeling one commissioned by the Diarchy to combat any future changeling infiltration.

"The _Ferrum Invado_ Spell has been in development for three months." says Mana Potion, Editor for the Arcane Magic Council's _Arcane Magic Quarterly m_agazine, "It was designed for one purpose: disrupt the illusion that changelings use in order to locate them."

The spell did it's job, disrupting a changeling illusion Miss Sparkle had been using to hid her true nature. Her winged nature. Reports are still sketchy but video evidence obtained by the AP from S-SPAN's cameras confirms multiple eye witness reports that Miss Sparkle did indeed have what appear to be natural wings. If true, it would make Twilight Sparkle only the fourth alicorn in recorded history. Miss Sparkle was visibly distressed at the revelation and collapsed to the ground in despair.

The room quickly erupted into panic with some crowding around the newly revealed alicorn, while others fled. All attempts by Committee Chair Corn Subsidy to regain order failed and he adjourned the meeting. Miss Sparkle was last seen being escorted under heavy guard to Canterlot Castle. High Overseer Solar Flare has reportedly called an emergency joint session of the Day and Night Courts. Government documents indicate it will be the first joint session since Princess Celestia issued the Noon Ultimatum during the middle of the Nightmare Crisis. An event which directly lead to the Equestrian Civil War.

Panic has quickly spread throughout the country. S-SPAN, a recently launched television and radio station which broadcasts government meetings, was airing the Committee's meeting live when the event occurred. S-SPAN is available in twenty million homes. Unconfirmed reports of panicked mobs in Canterlot, Fillydelphia, and areas of Manhattan have left many ponies—who are already worried over Miss Sparkle's ascension—even more concerned.

"I just don't know what to do." says one mother of three who wishes to remain anonymous, "We've already had to deal with so much recently and now this. Think of the foals. What am I supposed to tell them?"

Many ponies are also stocking up on supplies and bracing for a disaster when word of the panic spread.

"It's been absolute madness." reports Canterlot grocery store owner Fresh Produce, "This alicorn business, combined with the changeling rumors has gotten ponies awfully wound up. I just hope [the rumors] aren't true or else we'll all be in trouble."

Royal Guard patrols have been spotted trying to maintain some semblance of order as the panic overwhelms volunteer peace officers. No senior officials within Equestria's military could be reached for comment on the matter although several sources within the Guard are reporting that martial law may be a very real possibility if things continue to deteriorate. A majority vote in Parliament or a Royal Decree is required for a declaration of martial law.

As if things weren't bad enough, the stock market, already reeling from the ongoing crisis in the Griffo-Minotaurian Empire, was hit hard when word arrived of Miss Sparkle. With half an hour of trading to go, the Doe is down 862 points at 4,756 while the NEIGHSDAQ has been hammered 459 points to 1,054. If the losses hold steady or get worse, it will be the largest one day drop in the New Yoke Stock Exchange's history.

Rumors of a possible second invasion by the changelings are becoming more and more rampant with reports coming in that several battalions of Royal and Night Guard are being mobilized and deployed along Equestria's southern border—its border with the Changeling Kingdom. Reports have also come in that a full mobilization of Equestria's military is occurring with members of the Wonderbolts "scrambling" in Cloudsdale and REN ships being readied for deployment at naval bases in Baltimare and Los Pegasus.

These rumors are further bolstered by Miss Sparkle's use of changeling magic. At this time, many facts about Miss Sparkle remain unclear. A magical accident while taking the Entrance Exam at Their Majesties' School for Gifted Unicorns lead her to become Princess Celestia's Personal Student—her ninety first. Rumors abounded about Miss Sparkle being groomed for Archmage Morning Star's position. It appears that the unicorn may have had much more sinister ambitions. Miss Sparkle grew to prominence several years ago with the successful rescue and rehabilitation of Princess Luna. Since then she, and her five associates, have been directly or indirectly responsible for saving Equestria on several occasions. They were also responsible for ruining last year's Grand Galloping Gala—the premier aristocratic event. Now Miss Sparkle is once again thrust into the center of the spotlight.

It is unknown whether Miss Sparkle has always been an alicorn—no previous instances of her having wings have been found—or if the changelings were somehow able to tempt her with it in exchange for working with or for them. If she did succumb to the temptation then it would be a crippling blow for the country as it would eliminate the country's most powerful weapon.

"If the changelings are going to invade," says military analyst War Bond, "getting Twilight Sparkle to join them is a tartarus of a way to do it."

Copyright © 1002. Associated Ponies. All Rights Reserved. Do not distribute without prior consent.

* * *

**05 August 1002** Last updated at 16:31 CT

**Princess's student revealed to be alicorn while testifying before Parliament**

**Princess Celestia's Personal Student, Twilight Sparkle, was found to be an alicorn when an anti-changeling spell uncovered her secret.**

It was pandemonium in Parliament earlier today during a session of the Select Committee on Oversight and Reform. The committee had been investigating the recent changeling invasion when Miss Twilight Sparkle was called to testify about her involvement in saving the country. Reports and video evidence show that she appeared to be extremely nervous and skittish during her questioning. It was soon revealed why.

While taking part in an anti-changeling spell demonstration—one in which National Defense Council Chair, Admiral Flight Deck, was scheduled to participate—the spell, named _Ferrum Invado_ (Latin for "iron attack"), performed as intended, disrupting an apparent changeling illusion Miss Sparkle had been using. An event which has sparked the ongoing crisis. Immediately afterward, the room descended into panic and anarchy and Committee Chair Corn Subsidy was forced to adjourn as the Royal Guard tried to maintain some order.

Reports indicate that Miss Sparkle was escorted out of the Capitol Building by the Royal Guard. High Overseer Solar Flare has called an emergency joint session of the Courts and it is assumed that Miss Sparkle will appear before the Courts to address concerns the Princesses may have. Records show it will be the first such joint session in over a thousand years. The previous joint session lead directly into the Equestrian Civil War.

Miss Sparkle's use of changeling magic has lead to a growing fear that she is a prelude to a second changeling invasion. These fears have been bolstered over the last few hours by reports that the Equestrian military is mobilizing and deploying along Equestria's border with the Badlands—the location of the Changeling Kingdom. It is unclear at this time to what extent, if any, Miss Sparkle is working with the changelings and whether or not they are responsible for her being an alicorn.

This destabilization of Equestria could not occur at a worse time as the social and political unrest within the Griffo-Minotaurian Empire has escalated to a full on Civil War. The unrest was started when members of the military, unhappy with the nobility, assassinated Archduke Fur Danin earlier this year. Field Marshall Red Cyclone von Warhawk has taken up the dissidents' cause and become their leader, a devastating blow for Emperor Josef Sisko III and the Griffin government. Reports are indicating that the Third Army, the army Cyclone formerly commanded, may be moving to defect to his side. Analysts have predicted such a defection would tip the balance of the war in Cyclone's favour.

The troubles of the griffons and minotaurs is the last thing on Equestrians minds as panic has spread throughout the country. Reports of unrest and disorder in multiple cities have caused the Royal Guard to deploy several squads to try and stabilize the situation. Officials within the Royal Guard have not ruled out the possibility of requesting a declaration of martial law if the unrest continues to spread, sources within the Guard have said. If such a declaration—which requires either Royal or Parliamentary approval—were to occur, it would be the first in over three hundred years.

Miss Sparkle's ascension is only the most recent of a series of incidents, ranging from Discord to the Crystal Empire's reemergence, that have befallen the country in recent years. All of those crisis were handled by the team known as the Elements of Harmony, of which Miss Sparkle is a member. The only difference is that, this time, Miss Sparkle is the cause instead of the solution and it's unclear whether a solution even exists.

* * *

**PPC © 1002. **All Rights Reserved.

* * *

"We'll be right back."

"You're listening to Special Live Coverage of Twilight Sparkle's Ascension from NPR News, here on Everfree Radio. WAPL 90.9 in Appleloosa, KCOLT 91.5 in Ponyville, and WCGNU 91.7 in Canterlot. Everfree Radio is brought to in part by: The Soylent Corporation, Equestria's leading manufacturer of simulated meat and leather products. Soylent Corporation: 'All of the Taste. None of the Guilt.'™. And by: Equestrian Innovations, a global leader in the latest technologies and federally non-regulated creams and lotions. Equestrian Innovations: 'Innovating the World Through Redundant Statements and Innovation.'™. And by: the Cloudsdale Weather Corporation, providing the highest quality weather systems that are unbeatable by the competition. Cloudsdale Weather Corporation: 'Weather Redefined.'™. We now return you to NPR News' continuing live coverage. This is Everfree Radio. It's three o'clock."

"I'm NPR News' Javelin those who are just tuning in, about half an hour ago, while testifying before Parliament's Oversight and Reform Committee, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's student and the Element of Magic, was revealed to be an alicorn when the changeling magic she was using to conceal herself was disrupted by a spell. She was then escorted by the Royal Guard to Canterlot Castle to meet with the Princesses. At this time, we don't know many details about Miss Sparkle's alicorn nature or how she came to use changeling magic. Joining me here in the studio is NPR Legal Analyst Bench Seat, and Crystal Clear, Editor-in-chief of the _Canterlot Times._ NowCrystal, before we went on break, you were talking about the chaos that all this is causing. Please, continue."

"Well, as I was saying, pretty much everypony is, to some degree, freaking out over this. Our contacts at the _Times_ are tell us that many stores are being flooded with concerned citizens who are looking for food and supplies. Businesses and their employees are doing no better, with some closing. According to some insiders, even the military is scrambling to get itself ready for a possible changeling invasion. Just look at Admiral Flight Deck. She left the meeting shortly before Miss Sparkle took the stand, as it were, and she hasn't been seen or heard from since. She was supposed to attend a meeting of the Board of Admiralty with her lieutenant, Commodore Ludicrous Gibs, but the Board quickly canceled the meeting when word of Twilight Sparkle arrived. We also haven't seen signs of either Captain Borealis of the Night Guard or Interim Captain Pincer Maneuver of the Royal Guard. There's panic at every level."

"I hate to interrupt, but I want to shift focus over to the legal ramifications of this and bring in Bench Seat. Assuming Twilight Sparkle really _is_ an alicorn, what exactly is going to happen?"

"Article Six of the Constitution lays out the framework for this. First, the High Court is the sole authority to determine whether or not she actually is an alicorn. Looking back to 982, when the Court examined Mi Amore Cadenza, we can see that they will thoroughly investigate Miss Sparkle to determine her alicornness—if there's such a word. If they find that she is an alicorn and she has nothing to do with the changelings, then she will become a very, _very _important pony—especially with the Princesses' Centennial Vacation coming up at the start of next year."

"Even though much has been said over the last several months about the vacation, would you care to elaborate on it for the uninformed?"

"Sure. Basically, once every one hundred years, Princess Celestia—well, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna now that she's back—are required to go on a year long vacation to help counter any effects being immortal may have on them. During their absence, a Regent is appointed by Parliament to run the country. Unfortunately, as the Constitution requires the vacation to occur on the third year of every century, and the Princesses are barred from intervening in any situation that may arise, it has become the go to date for causing trouble. Every war with the griffins has been started during the Centennial Vacation. As have three rebellions. Princess Cadance was the leading and only candidate for Regent but with her too busy getting the Crystal Empire up and running, it has become _the_ question. Thankfully, the last two vacations passed without incident but now, who knows? Simply put, Twilight Sparkle couldn't have chosen a worse time to become an alicorn because now, she's in the Regency hot seat."

"If the vacation causes so much trouble, why isn't it abolished?"

"Ponies dislike change—why do you think Miss Sparkle's ascension is causing the trouble it is? The constitution has been unaltered since Princess Celestia had the House of Lords abolished in 503 after the nobility attempted their little coup and Parliament became a unicameral body. No pony in Parliament wants to be seen as the one to try and alter a document that hasn't been touched in five hundred years. It would virtually guarantee they wouldn't get reelected. No pony knows why the Diarchy doesn't get rid of it, but do you really blame them? Why would they want to get rid of their only time off?"

"With there being two Princesses now, why don't they rotate?"

"For one, it goes back to having to alter the constitution. It states that 'the reigning diarchs shall, once every fivescore years, relieve themselves of duty...'. Plural. It would have to be changed, which brings us back to no pony wanting to change it. Secondly, this will be Princess Luna's first vacation since her _extended leave of absence_ and word has it that Princess Celestia is giddier than a foal on Hearth's Warming Eve night that she'll be able to spend a whole year with her sister. Do you want to be the one that says she can't?"

"I see. Let's bring Crystal back into the conversation and bring up those implications regarding Miss Sparkle's use of changeling magic."

"According to both eye witness reports and video evidence, Miss Sparkle used changeling magic to disguise herself. We don't know at this time if she is working with the changelings and, in exchange, they somehow turned her into an alicorn—perhaps through some metamorphic process or if her excellent mastery of magic has enabled her to use the changeling abilities. What we do know is that she has wings and a horn and that they appear to be natural. We don't know for how long she's had them. All previous documented encounters with Miss Sparkle have shown that she either didn't have wings or was using her illusion spell to hide them."

"Let's move over to NPR Correspondent Silver Polish, who is coming to us live from Canterlot Cas—"

Several hard knocks at the front door snapped Spike away from the radio, which he quickly turned off.

"This is the Royal Guard! Open up."

"Erm—coming!"

Spike waddled over to the front door and opened it. On the other side stood three Royal Guardstallions.

"Mr. Spike?"

"Uh, yes?"

"We are under orders to escort you to Canterlot Castle immediately. Please follow us."

"O-Okay."

Spike complied with the Guardstallion and walked out of the library, being sure to lock it before he left. He gazed out into Ponyville to see numerous Royal Guard walking and flying throughout the town. Many citizens ran around in a panic or fainted where they stood in shock at the Guard's arrival.

"Oh, Twilight. I warned you this would happen. Why didn't you believe me?"

**End of Chapter Twelve.**


	13. Royalty

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.0

Published 1/1/13

**Chapter Thirteen: Royalty.**

Princess Celestia sat on her throne. In front of her, lying on a porcelain plate with gold gilding decorating its edges, sat a vol-au-vent stuffed with whipped cream and drizzled in a pomegranate glaze. A teacup and saucer sat next to the decadent pastry, as did a stack of mail.

She sighed and poked the pastry with a silver fork.

"All I asked for was 'something desserty' to go with my tea. A piece of sheet cake would have sufficed."

The white alicorn took a sip of tea, before she looked over to the pink male unicorn sitting several yards to her right.

"This really was a good idea, you know that."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Afternoon tea in between Day Court sessions is an excellent way to unwind before the next group of petitioners arrives."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"We should have implemented it years ago."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Solar Flare, how many times have I told you, you don't need to be so formal."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Giving up on trying to get her High Overseer to lighten up, Celestia turned her attention to the stack of mail.

"I love this part. It makes things seem so, so normal."

She picked up the stack and began to sort through it.

"Bill, bill, bill, sock catalog, junk. Ooh, a letter from Twilight! No doubt she's having a panic attack over my inability to instantly communicate with her." she looked at the writing on the envelope, "It's odd that she would let Spike write so sloppily. Maybe she's finally starting to lighten up. Luna knows she needs to."

Just as she was about to tear the envelope open, the doors to the throne room burst open and a skittish grey earth pony hastily made his way in.

"This is awful, just awful! I-It's a disaster!"

Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"Minister Worry Wort, what's so important that it warrants interrupting afternoon tea?"

"It's awful, Your Majesty! That's what it is! You need to—"

"No. Minister, the last time something 'awful' happened the kitchen had spoiled milk. Whatever it is, it can wait." she held up the envelope, "My student has been waiting a whole week for me to read this and I'm going to, before replying. Then we can address whatever 'disaster' occurred. Understand?"

Worry Wort nodded nervously.

Celestia ripped the envelope open and took out the letter. She lifted the teacup to her mouth to take a sip as she starting reading the letter. Her eyes widened and the teacup slipped from her telekinesis. A moment before it hit the unforgiving ground, Solar Flare's telekinesis grabbed it and set it down gently.

"M-Minister, please tell me this has nothing to do with Twilight Sparkle."

He looked nervously at her.

"T-This has nothing to d-do with Twilight Sparkle."

Celestia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, good. I can handle this situation in private without causing a pan—"

"U-Uh, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Minister?"

"I-I'm bound by m-my oath to you to inform you that the p-previous statement I made was a lie."

Celestia tensed up.

"High Overseer, please wake up Princess Luna immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Twilight was slammed into a stone wall. She fell limply to the ground. A black alicorn walked up behind her.

"**Did you really think you could defeat me? With your ****_precious_**** Elements rendered inert, I will claim victory.**"

The purple unicorn weakly raised her head.

"You'll never get away with this!"

The alicorn lowered her head to Twilight's.

"**My dear, I already have.**"

* * *

Luna rolled over in her sleep, a content smile on her face. Her room was darkened and the blue alicorn was curled up under her blanket, a sleep mask covering her eyes. A ragged and stained stuffed blue alicorn was tucked between her hooves.

The door to her room burst open.

"Your Majesty! Your sister has requested your presence at once."

Luna awoke with a start.

"Whgjt? What is it!? Why hast tho—you awoken me?"

"Your sister has summoned you."

Luna rolled back over.

"Whatever it is, it can wait."

Solar Flare walked over to Luna's bed.

"I'm afraid it cannot. An incident has occurred with Miss Twilight Sparkle and it requires your, and your sister's, direct attention."

Luna sat up and took the sleep mask off.

"What has befallen Twilight?"

Flare looked at Luna.

"Article Six has."

The dramatic statement was rendered moot by a confused Luna.

"What do you mean 'Article Six'? What have we—er I, said about vague pronouncements?"

"Alright then, 'wings have'."

"Wings have what?"

"Befallen Twilight, Your Majesty."

Luna put a hoof to her forehead to sooth the throbbing vein.

"Overseer, you wake me up in the middle of the day and start babbling on about my sister and Twilight Sparkle. Now. What. Has. Happened?"

"Miss Twilight Sparkle has grown wings and become an alicorn, Your Highness."

Luna yawned.

"Is that all? I thought something disastrous had occurred."

She lay back down and pulled the blanket over herself.

Solar Flare stared at the Lunar Diarch wondering what he should do. A moment later, Luna's wings went rigid.

"Overseer?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Was I correct in hearing that Twilight has grown wings and is now an alicorn?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Luna and Solar Flare ran through the hallways of Canterlot Castle towards the throne room.

He pulled the slightly bloody cotton ball out of his ear.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I didn't quite catch that. My hearing has yet to return to its optimal capacity."

Luna snorted.

"**Of all the mad schemes she could try to pull, this has to be the maddest. What is she thinking!? I mean, rehabilitating Discord is one thing, but this! She—she's—Overseer, what is a modern day idiom that accurately expresses my sister's insanity?"**

"Uh, 'gone coo coo for Cocoa Puffs'? With respect, I don't think Pri—"

Luna smiled victoriously.

"Yes! She has gone coo coo for Cocoa Puffs. Make haste, Overseer. We must stop my sister's plan before she dooms us all."

"But, Your Majesty, Princess Celestia doesn't have a—"

"She wants to obtain the sweet baked good and partake in it as well." Luna looked over to Solar Flare, "I believe that is correct, isn't it?"

"Close enough, Your Majesty."

"Excellent! Now hurry!"

The two approached the throne room.

"Your Majesty, I don't think you have the who—"

Luna burst into the throne room. Scattered around the room, two dozen ponies sat, ran, and flailed around in panic. Luna recognized them as members of the Cabinet and their aids. Luna turned her attention to the white alicorn sitting on the throne.

"**Sister, what is the meaning of this?! **Have you partaken in the Cocoa Puffs?"

Celestia looked up from her copy of Equestria's Constitution. She took off her reading glasses.

"What?"

"I thought we agreed that Twilight's 'next level' would be me teaching her, not this!"

Archmage Morning Star looked up from a stack of paperwork he was rummaging through and gasped.

"'Teaching her'?" he turned to Celestia, "Your Majesty told the Arcane Magic Council you were grooming her to be my successor."

The Speaker of Parliament looked over in confusion.

"'Successor'? Your Majesty told Parliament you were preparing her to be Chancellor."

Captain Spitfire stared in shock.

"''Chancellor'? That's preposterous! The Princess already clarified to the National Defense Council that Twilight was to be a rebel leader in the event that she was ever overthrown."

The Minister of the Interior looked at them all.

"Really? The Ministry of the Interior was always under the impression that Miss Sparkle's ascension was Your Majesty's plan all along."

Luna faced Celestia and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sister?"

The white alicorn smiled apologetically.

"I wanted to keep my options open."

Luna walked up to Celestia.

"I can't believe you did this!"

"Me? I didn't do anything. I'm just as shocked by all of this as you. I thought I had seen it all."

Luna turned away from her sister and gazed out into the still panicked Cabinet thoughtfully.

"At least it explains those alicorn dreams she's been having."

It was Celestia's turn to be upset.

"Wait, you knew about this?! Why on earth didn't you say something?!"

"It was a dream—well, several dreams."

Celestia's miffed look didn't let up.

"I didn't think it was anything to be concerned about!"

The Solar Diarch tried turning Luna into a changeling by burrowing holes into her with her glare.

"Especially when she had that dream about the talking ham. Besides, do you really want to know everything our ponies dream about?"

Luna gave Celestia a skeptical look. The white alicorn sighed before putting a hoof to her temple.

"No, I don't. And I can't blame you either, Luna. It seems that a number of unfortunate circumstances have been brought together to lead to this."

"How are we going to proceed?"

"We're going to talk to Twilight when she gets here. Knowing her, she's probably a semi-sane nervous wreck from all of this. Then we have to settle things down."

Luna looked confused.

"'Settle down'? What's happened?"

Celestia sighed.

"Apparently, Twilight was using some sort of changeling illusion spell and decided that testifying before Parliament with it active was a good idea."

Luna cringed.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. She was revealed before the entire Oversight and Reform Committee. And the press. And the cameras broadcasting the meeting live."

The blue alicorn looked up, trying to find some silver lining.

"At least it's only a mild panic. It should be no worse than when I returned."

Celestia glared at Spitfire, who shrunk under her gaze.

"Did I mention that the National Defense Council freaked out—as usual—and mobilized the entire military in preparation for a changeling invasion?"

"Oh dear. So now they think that Twilight is working with the changelings?"

Celestia nodded.

"That is most troublesome. We will have to assure our little ponies that there is nothing to worry about."

"Agreed."

A guard ran in.

"Your Majesties, Twilight Sparkle has arrived."

Celestia looked to Solar Flare.

"High Overseer, clear the throne room and prepare for the joint session of the Courts."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Twilight, surrounded by four guards, was led through the halls of Canterlot Castle. Pandemonium encompassed them. Panicked yelling was heard as various secretaries and assistants ran, flew, and teleported around them. Paper had been kicked into the air and drifted about. Several waste bins were on fire.

Her mane was a disheveled mess.

'_You won't get sent back to Magic Kindergarten. I-It's j-j-just a misunderstanding. T-The Princesses will understand! S-Sure, it's the first joint session of the Courts since the Civil War—b-but that doesn't mean anything!'_

One of the panicked secretaries ran up and bumped into Twilight. Paperwork was kicked into the air.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss. In all this confusion I—" she looked between Twilight's face and her wings rapidly, "Aaaauuuugggggghhhhhh! The rumors are true! They're true! We're all doomed! Doomed!"

Twilight's ear and eye twitched in rapid succession.

'_Yup. Doesn't mean a thing._'

The secretary took off in a different direction, still screaming. She stopped for a moment, picked up a few of the fallen papers, and took off again.

The guards and Twilight continued walking.

'_You'll get everything cleared up with the Princesses. You'll see._'

They approached the throne room.

'_W-Who knows, they might even have a solution._'

The guards opened the door to the throne room and Twilight was lead in.

Princess Celestia sat on her throne. To her immediate right, sat Princess Luna on a folding chair, a scowl on her face.

"Nightmare Moon wouldn't be treated this way." she mumbled.

Celestia smiled apologetically.

"Please understand, Luna, there hasn't been a joint session of the Courts in over a thousand years. There's no precedent for this sort of thing and we only have one throne."

Luna pouted.

"They could have at least gotten me one of the dining room chairs."

"Presenting: Miss Twilight Sparkle."

Both princesses snapped up from their conversation.

The nervous alicorn practically crawled her way into the room.

"H-Hello, Princess Celestia." she looked over to Luna, "P-Princess Luna."

"Greetings, Twilight Sparkle." Luna looked at the alicorn's wings, "It appears that the reports were accurate, sister."

Celestia nodded.

"Yes it does. So tell us, Twilight, how did this happen?"

The stress, fear, and anxiety of the past week finally caught up with Twilight. The dam that was holding things back burst and she cried.

"I-I-I don't know, Princess!" she sucked in a breath as tears streamed down her face, "I j-just woke up one day w-with these stupid wings a-and panicked!"

Celestia and Luna looked at the sobbing alicorn with concern.

"I-I thought th-that I could hide them a-and find a w-way to fix it, s-so I created an illusion spell u-using changeling magic f-from one of my books."

The white alicorn got up to comfort her crying student.

"And then P-Parliament wanted to s-see me and m-most of my friends found out!"

Celestia looked down at the blubbering alicorn.

"I-I-It's all m-my fault, Princess. I'm s-s-so sorry."

The Solar Diarch extended a wing and wrapped it around Twilight to comfort her.

"It's okay, Twilight. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Twilight sniffed and looked up.

"B-But, the panic! A-And the chaos!"

Celestia looked down at Twilight.

"Ponies have always been a skittish sort, Twilight. Why, even though they control the weather, there's still some that are terrified every time it rains. If this didn't send them into a panic, something else would have."

"But, w-what about the constitutional crisis! There'll be anarchy."

Luna, feeling left out, decided to join in.

"'Constitutional crisis'? Why would there be a constitutional crisis?"

Twilight looked over to the Lunar Diarch.

"I-I'm an alicorn now. The constitution isn't designed to handle another alicorn."

Luna gave a bemused look.

"It seemed to handle Prin—er Empress Cadance just fine."

Celestia shot Luna a look.

"Luna, you know she doesn't like that title."

Luna smirked.

"Why do you think I use it?"

Celestia looked back to Twilight.

"You see, Twilight. No crisis. No anarchy. Where did you ever get such an idea?"

"Well, there was this book..."

The white alicorn sighed.

"What did I say about dusty old books?"

Twilight looked confused.

"But, wasn't I right then?"

Celestia waved a hoof dismissively.

"That's not important. What is, is that now you don't have to worry about this. We'll take care of everything."

"What's going to happen, Princess?"

"I'm not going to lie, Twilight. Your life has just gotten quite a bit more complicated. The next several days are going to be very hectic."

Twilight deflated.

"But, you'll have us and your friends to help you out."

"My-My friends? But they're not here."

"Unfortunately, they are being escorted to Canterlot as we speak."

The purple alicorn was shocked.

"What?! Why?!"

"The military took your unveiling just as badly as the general populace. They wanted to ensure the Bearers were secure in the event of another changeling attack. No doubt, had your brother still been Chair of the Council, then their response would have been far more level headed."

Twilight looked down.

'_Applejack sure won't be happy._'

"What, exactly, am I going to have to do?"

"First, there's going to be a press conference to clear up any misunderstandings about you and to assail any fears of the changelings. Then, you're going to have to appear before the High Court to verify that you are, in fact, an alicorn. After that, you can get settled in—spend some time with your friends and family, while Luna and I figure out exactly where to go from here."

Twilight looked up at Celestia hesitantly.

"Don't worry, Twilight. Everything will be just fine. Now, you have to get ready for that press conference. We can't have an alicorn appear in her formal introduction stained with tears, now can we?"

Twilight smiled.

"No, I guess not."

Celestia and Twilight stood up.

"Have Solar Flare help."

"Is he still as stuffy as I remember?"

"Oh no." Celestia leaned in, " He's gotten worse."

Twilight and Celestia shared a laugh before the purple alicorn left.

Luna walked up next to Celestia.

"Tis good that you decided to cancel our vacation. Things will be getting far too hectic."

Celestia looked over to Luna.

"'Cancel'? I'm not canceling anything."

"**What?!** But, sister, things will become much too chaotic if we depart. Twilight's predictions of anarchy may yet come true."

"No, Luna. If I didn't cancel things when the griffins launched their invasion fleet or when the nobility got restless then I'm not doing it now." she nuzzled Luna, "Especially with it being your first vacation back."

"You'd risk the stability of the country?"

"If there's one lesson Equestria always has to learn, it's that we may not be here forever." Celestia laughed, "Who knows, maybe we're going to kick the bucket and that's why Twilight's an alicorn."

Luna looked confused.

"Why would us kicking a bucket be the reason for Twilight's ascension?"

"I see you still haven't read that book I gave you about idioms. Die, Luna, 'kicking the bucket' means 'die'."

Luna rushed over.

"Die! Are you ill, sister?"

"Of course not. I'm perfectly fine. I was joking, Luna. Do you think I'd hide something like that? _That_ would send Equestria into anarchy. The point I'm trying to make, is that, even though neither of us have any intention of dying anytime soon, if and when it does happen, Equestria needs to be ready. Why do you think I set up these vacations in the first place?"

"I always assumed it was to take a break."

Celestia walked over to one of the windows. Luna trailed behind.

"That's definitely a bonus, yes, but the real reason is to test Equestria. One day we won't be here and our little ponies will have to lead themselves. They won't have us to fix their problems or protect them from others. These vacations are important to help them prepare for when that day comes. Do you see why we can't postpone it?"

"Sort of."

"When something unexpected or disastrous strikes them, they won't be able to 'postpone' it. They'll have to face it head on. They'll have to be ready."

"But is Twilight?"

The white alicorn looked out the window.

"I hope so, Luna. I hope so."

**End of Chapter Thirteen.**

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter of Ascend. Luna's dream was merely a power fantasy. This fanfic is an "evil spirit" and "Nightmare Monn returns" free story. There's enough cliches in it as it is.**


	14. Trials

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 2.0

Published 1/11/12

**Chapter Fourteen: Trials.**

Several mares had surrounded Twilight and were administering various forms of makeup onto her.

"Miss Sparkle, please."

Twilight hacked and swatted her hoof to clear away the powdery makeup in the air.

"I'll stop when you call off your goons."

Solar Flare was not amused.

"They are not _goons_. They're Their Majesties Personal Care Technicians. Now hold still while they finish up."

Twilight squirmed in her chair.

"I thought we were friends, Flare. Remember the good times?"

"I remember you spitting in the Duke of Baltimare's face and nearly causing another Nobility Revolt."

"And would you blame me? After what he said?"

Flare sighed.

"I suppose not. But that doesn't excuse you from _constantly_ interrupting Day Court."

"I had to show Princess Celestia the progress I was making!"

"While the Canissian Ambassador was meeting with her? You almost caused another Fangbreaker Incident."

The mares ceased their cosmetic laden assault and Twilight sprang up from her chair. Solar Flare looked at her.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"I could have put on my own makeup, _thank you_."

They made their way out of the makeup room and into one of the castle's marble and granite hallways.

"Why do that when the Crown employs professionals who are more than capable of doing it?"

"That's not the point. The point is, I can do it myself."

Flare chuckled lightly.

"You're already sounding like one of the Princesses."

"What?"

"Oh yes. In fact, you handled things far better than either of Their Majesties do."

"I did?"

"Mhmmmhmm. And just a bit of advice: If I were you, I'd get used to being pampered over, because it's only going to get worse."

Twilight looked over at Flare in worry.

* * *

Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Solar Flare stood behind a door.

"Is everything ready, Solar Flare?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Representatives from _The Canterlot Times_, _Manehatten Chronicle_, _Fillydelphia Weekly_, _Arcane Magic Quarterly_, NPR, AP..."

Twilight's eyelid twitched. Celestia tried to intervene.

"High Overseer?"

"...UPI, PBS, PPC..."

"High Overseer!"

"...and Envoys from the Cosmic Council are standing by."

Twilight stiffened.

"C-Cosmic Council? As in, the worldwide oversight body that ensures compliance to the International Magic Convention?"

"Why yes. They've taken quite an interest in you, Miss Sparkle. Why, they will want to know exactly wha—blough!"

Celestia stuffed a hoof in Solar Flare's mouth.

"That's enough, High Overseer."

"Meig, Wiuor Mahesay."

The purple alicorn started hyperventilating.

"W-What do th-they want to know?"

Luna tried to calm the frantic alicorn down.

"That is not important at this time, Twilight. We must calm the populace down and reassure them and we can't do that unless you're calm."

"R-Right."

Twilight took several deep breathes.

'_Stay calm. I-It'll all be alright._'

"If there are no further delays, the press awaits."

Solar Flare opened the door and the three alicorns entered. Immediately they were bombarded by flash bulbs and yelling from the assembled press. They walked onto the stage. The stage had been hastily put together. It had three plush purple pillows with elaborate embroidering on them and three microphones on stands. Behind it, hung a golden and blue curtain that served as the backdrop.

Solar Flare walked up to the tallest microphone.

"Mares and gentlecolts of the press, this press conference will be conducted as all previous ones. The princesses will answer questions one at a time. Please remember to keep things civil. Now, presenting: Celestia, Solar Diarch and Princess of Equestria; Luna, Lunar Diarch and Princess of Equestria; and Lady Twilight Sparkle, Bearer of the Element of Magic and Personal Student of Princess Celestia."

The three alicorns sat on their respective cushions. All the while the cameras snapped pictures.

Celestia cleared her throat.

"First question."

* * *

Twilight and the Princesses left the press room, all the while more questions and photography barraged them. All three breathed a sigh of relief once they were free of the press's eyes and ears.

"That went well. Hopefully it'll calm them down and help end the panic."

Luna snorted.

"The nerve of that _Canterlot Times_ reporter. Insinuating that Twilight is your bastard foal. How dare him!"

"Now Luna, it's the press's job to ask such questions. I don't really blame him. It wasn't nearly as bad as the rumors when Cadance was born."

Twilight's curiosity was piqued.

"What rumors?"

Celestia smirked.

"Let's just say that the term 'breeding program' had an entirely different meaning in the tabloids."

The Lunar Diarch frowned at the statement before looking at Twilight.

"At least we helped settle any doubts or fears about you."

Celestia's attention turned to the purple alicorn as well.

"Yes. I don't think you have to worry about being labeled a changeling collaborator anymore."

"Hopefully."

Luna turned to Celestia and Twilight.

"Now that this nasty business with the press has been resolved, I must resemble a large piece of flora and depart. There is much that must be done. I have to meet with representatives from Parliament about Twilight's _changes_ and what we are going to do about them."

"Just try not to scare them again, Luna."

The Lunar Diarch gave Celestia a sour look.

"Sister! There is nothing to be concerned about. That was a singular incident."

"I'm joking, Luna. Parliament's in good hooves."

Luna's face brightened and, after briefly nuzzling Celestia, she departed for the Capitol Building to meet with representatives from the Solar and Lunar Parties.

Twilight and Celestia walked down a different hallway.

"Where are we going now, Princess?"

"You are going to meet with the Solicitor General and head to the High Court so that they can confirm you as an alicorn."

Twilight stopped.

"Wait, you're not coming?!"

Celestia turned back.

"Unfortunately, no. Like Luna, I have quite a bit of work to do. I must meet with ambassadors from Saddle Arabia, Canissia, and the Crystal Empire and try to calm things down."

"But...why?"

"Equestria's a global country, Twilight. When something rattles us, it's going to rattle the rest of the world too."

She moved next to Twilight and the two started walking again.

"Don't worry." they arrived at one of the entryways to the castle, "Solicitor General Cloudy Skies is one of the best. He has more than twenty years of experience behind him."

Waiting for them in the marble-clad entryway was a skittish yellow earth pony mare who was pacing back and forth. Her red mane was tied into a bun and she wore glasses. Over her back was slung a saddlebag stuffed with legal documents and books.

Celestia looked to the earth pony in confusion.

"Excuse me, miss. Can I help you with something?"

The mare jolted up and looked over to the pair of alicorns.

"**Ahh!** Princess Celestia!"

"Yes?"

The mare struggled for a moment to regain her composure.

"M-M-My name is Red Daisy, A-Assistant of Attorney G-General for the District o-of Canterlot Legal Jargon, a-and I will b-be representing Miss S-Sparkle before the—" she gulped, "High Court."

"You're going to represent Twilight? What about Cloudy Skies?"

"T-The Solicitor General is currently on vacation."

"Then what about Equestria Attorney General Glass Jaw?"

"Broke his leg w-while gardening yesterday and in the hospital."

"Deputy Attorney General Lightning Strike?"

"In-laws are visiting."

Celestia was getting desperate and her face showed it.

"Assistant Attorney General Know Nothing?"

"Flu."

"Paper Cut?"

"Poked her eye with a pencil."

"Eye Strain?"

"Got a paper cut."

Celestia bit her lip.

"And what about Legal Jargon?"

"He ate a bad egg salad sandwich for lunch today and has suffered from some 'gastric discomfort'."

"There's nopony higher up?"

"I-I wish."

Celestia sighed before smiling lightly.

"It's just been one of those days." she turned to Twilight, "Well, Twilight, looks like Miss Red Daisy here will be your representative."

"What?! B-But Princess—"

"Oh, don't worry, Twilight. I have the fullest confidences that Miss Daisy will do well. You two better get going. Chief Justice Docket Number won't be happy if you're late."

Twilight and Daisy exchanged shocked and fearful expressions.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Oh no!"

The two panicked mares darted out the expensive pine door and into the courtyard as they made their way to the High Court Building.

Celestia shook her head.

"It's _really_ been one of those days."

* * *

The Courtroom of the High Court of Equestria was sparsely decorated for such an important government body. The only decorations on the plain granite walls were the gold drapes that were hung from them. The dark blue carpeting helped to darken the bright room. The wooden bench that the nine judges used was sturdy and well crafted, with numerous intricate designs carved into it. Two tables and several chairs were in front of the bench, where the counsel for the plaintiffs and defendants sat. The bar which separated the court from the gallery was a plain wooden one and the gallery itself housed several rows of wooden seats with cushions of the ugliest shade of bright orange. Nopony could remember who came up with the horrid color, but it had been a fixture of the court since before the High Court Building's construction well over two hundred years earlier and nopony wanted to change such a time honored, if ugly, tradition.

Unlike the Oversight and Reform Committee, the gallery was packed with almost a hundred and fifty ponies. The gallery was usually packed. Unlike Parliament, the High Court refused to allow cameras of any kind in, so viewing a meeting of the court could only be done in-person. Numerous members of the press along with several artists were present to document this meeting. High Court sessions were always important, but this session would blow any landmark case out of the water. After all, when else did the court get to decide on a new Princess? Okay, so it had done so twice in the last century, but the point still stands.

Twilight sat next to Red Daisy at one of the tables. Every once in a while, the purple alicorn would glance back at the hundred plus ponies staring at her.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Daisy struggled to pour out a glass of water due to her shaking hoof.

"O-Of course. I-I've studied up on e-everything."

Twilight skeptically pulled the books from Daisy's saddlebag. She looked at their titles, a frown growing on her face.

'_Constitutional Law for Dummies__? __How to 101: Cramming for a Law Degree__? __Bunny-Ears Lawyer: 20 Step Guide to Faking General Counsel__?_'

Twilight turned to Daisy as she took a drink of water.

"What legal experience do you have?"

Her eyes widened and she spat the water back into her glass.

"I-I'm Attorney General for t-the District of C-Canterlot Legal Jargon's Assistant. I've w-worked for him for three years."

Twilight breathed a sigh a relief.

"Oh good. For a minute there, I thought you didn't have any legal experience."

Daisy smiled nervously and did everything possible to avoid eye contact.

"You...you do have legal experience, right? I-I mean, your Canterlot's Attorney General's Assistant. You _have_ to have experience."

She laughed nervously.

"You would think so, but I just get him his coffee and type out his letters."

Twilight looked mortified. Daisy tried to reassure her.

"B-But I have read several law books a-and I'll be taking a law program at CCCC next semester."

The purple alicorn seemed dazed.

"Y-You'll be taking a law program? At Central Canterlot Community College? That's good."

Daisy looked over in concern.

"A-Are you okay, Miss Sparkle?"

"Me? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? This day—from Parliament, to the High Court—has gone just _perfectly_. There is no _feasible_ way this day could get worse."

'_Do it. I dare you._'

Nothing happened, aside from a growing sense of alarm that was building in Red Daisy's gut.

"That's...good. I-It'll all be fine. We just have to g-get you to pass t-the Bench Trial Test a-and everything will be fine. I won't lose my job and be doomed to be a, a librarian or something and you can go on to be a Princess."

Twilight ignored the librarian comment, too distracted by the mention of a _test_ she would have to pass.

"T-Test?! Princess Celestia didn't say anything about a test!"

'_Oh no. Oh no!_'

"W-What's it going to be about?"

Daisy looked even more panicked than Twilight.

"I don't know! Alicorn...stuff. Magic and-and raising the sun—that kind of thing. All I know is it's named after former Chief Justice Bench Trial."

'_Raising the sun. __**Raising the sun?!**_'

Twilight grabbed Daisy.

"_Please_ tell me you're joking."

"I-I—"

Before Red Daisy could respond, the bailiff walked in.

"All rise."

Those in attendance stood.

"The Honorable Chief Justice Docket Number, Associate Justice Quidpro Quo, Associate Justice Loophole Abuse, Associate Justice Kangaroo Court, Associate Justice Hung Jury, Associate Justice Habeas Corpus, Associate Justice Writof Certiorari, Associate Justice Activist Judge, and Associate Justice In Rem."

At each of the judges' names, they all entered and took their seats, except for In Rem, who was wheeled in in a wheelchair. The wrinkled old stallion had an oxygen mask attached to his muzzle and a tank by his side.

"You may be seated."

Everypony sat down.

Docket Number looked over to frightened yellow earth pony.

"Let's get this emergency session of the High Court underway. What matter coul—wait, you're not the Solicitor General?" he grabbed a piece of paper and read it, "This is definitely a government case." he looked back up at Daisy, "I take it the Cloudy Skies is preoccupied at the moment?"

Daisy nodded.

"Well then, miss..."

"R-R-Red D-Daisy, your Honor."

"Red Daisy, what matter is so important that it warrants interrupting the Court's docket?

Justice Quo took off her reading glasses and looked up.

"Yes, we were in the middle of _Ace Swift v Equestrian Speedway Corporation_ and would like to continue the case as soon as possible."

Daisy shakily stood up. She licked her dry lips before talking.

"T-The Crown has r-requested this session per a-a-article six of the Constitution."

All the Justices except In Rem, who seemed to be staring off into space, looked at the mare in shock. The Justices sounded off in rapid succession, causing Daisy to wince.

"Article Six?!"

"This better not be another gene project."

"That would explain the mobs I saw earlier."

"Not again."

In Rem gurgled unintelligibly.

Docket Number lightly tapped his gavel to silence his fellow members.

"If article six is in play, then that would mean..."

He glanced over to the purple alicorn sitting next to the yellow earth pony. She smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, Princess Celestia's student. Well then, there's no point in panicking and running around like our heads have been cut off." he looked to the far end of the bench at In Rem, "Not that most of us _can_ run. Can we all agree that the Bench Trial Test is required?" he looked to his fellow Justices, who nodded, "Very well then. Bailiff, please gather the necessary components for the Test."

The bailiff departed.

"I must say, Miss Daisy, that after Luna, I never expected the Court to be considering Article Six again."

"Y-Yeah, neither did I."

Twilight bit her lip in worry as she watched the bailiff leave.

* * *

Seeing the bailiff's return, Docket Number spoke up.

"Miss Sparkle, if you'd be so kind as to step out from behind the table, we can get this test underway."

Twilight did so.

"W-What's going to happen?"

Certiorari decided to step in.

"Since the alicorn represents all three races, the Bench Trial Test tests abilities from all three of them."

A Royal Guard flew in with a small cloud and centered the cloud in front of the Court. The bailiff unfurled a blue tarp and placed it under the cloud. Docket Number spoke up again.

"To test your pegasi abilities, please fly up to and land on the cloud."

'_**Fly!?**_ _But you haven't flown since the accident. What if your wings haven't fully healed yet?!_'

"Uh, w-what would happen if I _couldn't_ fly to the cloud?"

Docket Number looked down at the alicorn.

"That would be a clear indicator that you are not an alicorn. In which case, various charges like inciting a panic, perjury, and—debatably—treason, depending on your motives for faking it, would be levied against you."

Twilight's eyelid twitched.

"Oh. Well...it's good that I-I'm not faking then."

Docket smiled.

"Yes it is. Now, please."

He motioned for her to continue.

The purple alicorn nervously unfurled her wings and stretched them briefly.

'_Man, am I glad that it doesn't hurt when I keep these things closed._'

She looked up at the puffy white cumulus cloud that hovered a dozen or so feet in the air.

'_J-Just remember what Rainbow said._'

Her wings began to flap and she shakily rose off the ground.

'_U-Use your hooves and tail to stabilize yourself._'

Twilight gained the necessary altitude and landed on the cloud. She collapsed onto the cloud in relief.

'_There._'

"Ohhh's" and "awww's" came from the gallery. Daisy let out a sigh of relief.

Activist scribbled something down.

"Good. Now, try to make it rain."

"M-Make it rain?"

"Why yes. A unicorn could simply cast a Cloud Walking or Flutterwing Spell to be able to stand on that cloud, but there is no known spell that would allow a non-pegasus or alicorn to manipulate the weather."

'_B-But you don't __**know**_ _how to manipulate the weather! N-No no. Now's not the time to panic. Just, relax._'

Twilight took several deep breathes.

'_It can't be that hard, can it? J-Just copy what Rainbow does a-and you'll be fine.'_

She hopped up and down several times. No rain came out of the cloud. She looked over at the Court and noticed several raised eyebrows.

'_No, no, no, no, no! T-This can't be happening!_'

The purple alicorn jumped several more times with the same result.

'_I can't believe it! A __**cloud**_ _is going to cause me to be thrown into the dungeon forever._'

In desperation, she jumped up and down in rapid succession.

'_Work!_'

She kicked the stubborn cumulus.

'_You._'

Twilight stomped on the mass of dust and water vapor.

'_Have._'

She massaged the cloud.

'_To._'

The purple alicorn tried to glare the puffy white object into compliance.

'_**Work!**_'

She gave one final, desperate jump before collapsing onto the cloud.

"Please." she whispered in despair.

The cloud opened its reservoirs and dumped its contents onto the tarp below. After a moment, the cloud disintegrated and Twilight began dropping to the ground before she started flapping her wings instinctively. Once she regained her bearings, she landed and looked over to the justices. They all had pleased looks on their faces—except for In Rem, who continued staring off into nothingness like he was gazing into an abyss.

Docket spoke.

"Very good, Miss Sparkle. It was a little touch and go there for a second, but you passed the Pegasus portion of the test." he looked over to the bailiff, "Please have this water cleaned up and bring in the Coruscare testing equipment." as the bailiff left he turned his attention back to Twilight, "Next, we'll check your magical abilities."

Twilight gulped.

'_Sun raising, here I come._'

* * *

The purple alicorn stared at the brass and aluminum contraption in front of her. The device had several vacuum tubes sticking out of its sides. On its front, several wheels of magnetic tape spun underneath seven nixie tubes. Several wires were wrapped around the front of the device and were connected to a cone shaped hollow crystal about the size of a unicorn's horn.

"What is this?"

Loophole Abuse turned from whispering with Kangaroo Court and faced Twilight.

"This, Miss Sparkle, is the CTR UNI-500. It measures a unicorn's total magical output and converts it into the Coruscare Scale. The Scale, named after Archmage Astor Coruscare, shows the output using a numerical value between one and one million. An average unicorn would clock somewhere between 10 to 50,000. To pass the Royal Guard's Magic Exam, one must have a level of at least 70,000.

"To give some reference, at their peak, Archmage Coruscare tapped in at 330,000; Princess Cadance showed up at 780,000, Princess Luna was at 845,000 and Princess Celestia clocked in at 918,000. To date, no unicorn has surpassed Coruscare's score. It is accepted that any score exceeding 500,000 would place a pony within alicorn levels."

Docket Number nodded to one of the technicians that were hooking the UNI-500 up.

"They are going to hook you up to the machine. At the indicated time, you will dump as much raw power into your horn as you can and the machine will measure your output."

Twilight smiled brightly.

"So I won't have to raise the sun!?"

The justices stared at her with various looks of confusion and surprise. Hung Jury recovered first.

"Why would we have you move the sun?"

"My _representative_ told me I would have to."

Twilight turned her head and glared at Daisy, who shrunk down in her seat.

"I'm afraid the government's representative was mistaken. Not only is it unlikely you _could_ move the sun, but the International Magic Convention prohibits its unauthorized movement. Let's get the real test started."

The purple alicorn breathed a sigh of relief while the crystal cone was attached to her horn.

After hooking her up, the technician walked back to the machine.

"Please begin, Miss Sparkle."

Twilight gulped before she opened up her magical reserves and poured the power into her horn. The crystal glowed a dull pink and the magnetic tape on the machine started spinning. After a moment, the nixie tubes came to life and the numbers shown started climbing. A loud sparking sound was heard and the lights and machine flickered for a moment before going out.

In the darkness, a voice was heard.

"**Hold it! Don't anypony move**. A fuse is out."

It was a good thing that the maintenance ponies bought fuses by the gross, because after only a short delay, the power was back on.

"Shoddy electrical." Docket muttered.

After restarting the machine, the technicians allowed Twilight to continue. As she started pouring energy into the glowing crystal, the numbers displayed on the nixie tubes very quickly rose into the five and then six digits. Beads of sweat formed on Twilight's brow as she dumped more energy into her horn. The dull glow became a bright glow and soon, was almost blinding. All the while, the numbers continued to climb. Finally, Twilight, exhausted, collapsed onto the ground and panted.

She looked up to the machine. It read 776,867. Several gasps and cheers rang out from the gallery.

'_That wasn't too bad._'

Docket glanced back to Twilight from looking at her score.

"Very good. You have this alicorn test just about wrapped up. There's just one last part of the test before the Court can make a final ruling."

Twilight noticed several of the justices grimace.

* * *

Twilight looked around, a befuddled expression on her face.

'_Huh. Where's the crazy machine that tests my strength? Or the apple tree they'll have me buck? All I see is a Royal Guard._'

In addition to the Royal Guard in front of Twilight, two ponies sat behind her. Each wore medical hats with the Health Institute of Equestria's logo on them.

"There is just one final part of the test. Before we begin, the High Court would like to apologize in advance."

The purple alicorn continued to look around.

"What?"

Docket turned his attention to the Royal Guardstallian.

"Guard."

Twilight saw the Royal Guard pull something off of his back and mess around with it.

'_That looks like a..._'

"Fire."

The guard aimed the crossbow at Twilight and pulled the trigger.

'_**WHAT!**_**'**

Unprepared, Twilight was unable to use her magic or dodge the arrow and it lodged in her chest. Pain erupted from the injury and she let out a terrified scream as the two medical ponies rushed to her side. Blood began to leak out of the wound. The medical ponies quickly removed the arrow and applied gauze to the bleeding puncture. Twilight squirmed and hissed on the ground in pain while her horn and chest lit up in a dull purple glow.

Daisy leapt from her chair.

"W-What's going on?!"

Certiorari looked somberly at the earth pony.

"This was the final portion of the test. To determine whether Miss Sparkle possesses advanced healing abilities—a critical indicator of the alicorn's defining attribute: immortality."

"B-But that has _nothing_ to do with earth ponies! You said it would test abilities from all three species!"

Loophole was next.

"The High Court had to exaggerate some statements due to the fact that, with sufficient warning, Miss Sparkle could have cast a high powered healing spell in advance; thus voiding this portion of the test."

"Bu—wha—I..."

Daisy shifted her attention to the medics, who removed the bloody gauze on Twilight and examined her now undamaged chest. They looked up and nodded to the Court.

Twilight shakily stood up, her face contorted in anger.

"**What the tartarus was that?!**"

Habeas Corpus was the first to address the angry alicorn.

"Our apologies, Miss Sparkle, but there was only one sure fire way to test your stamina and healing abilities."

"**You think **_**nearly killing me**_ **is a good way to test this?! What if you were wrong? What if I wasn't an alicorn?**"

Kangaroo Court tried to calm her down.

"You were never in any actual danger. There is a reason the earth pony—or should I say, healing portion—of the test occurs at the end. If you would have failed either of the previous sections then we would not have continued."

"**I can't believe this! I-I...**"

'_Don't freak out. Just stay calm. Sure they __**nearly killed you**__, but getting on the bad side of the High Court of Equestria is never a good idea._'

Twilight massaged her temple and took several deep breathes.

Docket attempted to settle things.

"Again, Miss Sparkle, the High Court profusely apologizes. Sadly, we don't have any better means of determining whether somepony is an alicorn and with such high stakes, we need to be sure that there isn't any doubt in the test's results. You'll be happy to hear that you've passed all components of the test. The High Court of Equestria will formally certify you as the fourth alicorn ever. Article Six is fully invoked. The High Court will order Parliament to convene within one week to confirm your place within the Diarchy."

"My place in the Diarchy?"

"Yes. Parliament has to figure out what position you'll take. Are you going to be a reigning Diarch—well, Triarch—or simply a member of the nobility? What place in the Line of Succession are you going to have? Those are all questions that Parliament and the Day and Night Courts will have to answer as those questions do not fall under the High Court's jurisdiction."

"Oh."

"Again, we're terribly sorry about this. If you have any questions over the coming months, feel free to ask one of us—except maybe In Rem, he's seen better days. It's the least we can do." Docket Number abruptly turned his attention to the yellow earth pony, "Is there anything else, Miss Daisy?"

"Uh, no."

"In that case, this emergency session of the High Court is adjourned."

He banged is gavel several times.

"All rise."

* * *

'_The secretary said the Princess was around here somewhere._'

Twilight walked through the halls of Canterlot Castle, trying to find her mentor. She glanced down the side halls and checked the open rooms.

'_Where is she?_'

The purple alicorn came upon a door labeled "Janitorial Break Room". After giving it a passing glance, she turned to leave.

She abruptly stopped and turned back to the room when she heard the sound of a wild beast rummaging behind the door.

'_What's that?_'

Twilight opened the door, hoping to aid the animal.

Princess Celestia sat in one of the chairs, a half-eaten chocolate iced sheet cake sat in front of her. Her mouth was covered in cake crumbs and chocolate icing. She was frozen in mid bite, staring at the open door and the purple alicorn that stood in it in shock.

"Uh, T-Twilight, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. What are you doing?"

Celestia telekinetically grabbed the napkin to her left and daintily dabbed her lips in a desperate attempt to maintain some regality despite the fact it was having little impact in cleaning off her face.

"Why?"

"The High Court." Twilight looked away, "I-It didn't go well."

Celestia gave up on trying to look majestic and instead wiped her muzzle forcefully to clean it off. After she was satisfied that it was clean, she looked over to Twilight in worry.

"What happened?"

"T-They shot me."

Celestia looked confused for a moment, before her face lit up in realization.

"Oh no, not again."

She facehoofed.

"Princess?"

"I'm so sorry, Twilight. I thought that after what happened with Luna, they would have axed that blasted test of theirs, but it appears that I was mistaken."

Twilight sat down next to Celestia. Her eyes started misting up.

"I-I just wanted to know i-if this kind of thing is going to keep on happening. I've never even seen a crossbow in-person, let alone get shot by one. W-What else am I going to have to experience?"

Celestia hugged the alicorn.

"Oh, Twilight. You've faced many challenges so far and you'll face many more, but you'll persevere."

"Y-You think so?"

The Solar Diarch smiled.

"I know so."

**End of Chapter Fourteen.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Truth is, I simply forgot, and then got sick, and then had college stuff. So to compensate, here's Ascend's most controversial chapter.**


	15. Reunions

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.0

Published 1/24/13

**Chapter Fifteen: Reunions.**

"That's why the High Court Building was closed for six months."

Twilight swallowed another mouthful of cake.

"I thought it was undergoing renovations?"

Celestia placed another slice of cake onto her plate.

"We were still repairing Luna's reputation. If word got out that she did _that,_ it would have been nearly impossible to salvage things." Celestia frowned ever so slightly, "But don't talk to her about it. She's not happy with what happened."

"I can imagine why."

Just as Celestia was about to bite into another slice of cake, the door to the break room opened and a guard walked in.

"Your Majesty."

"Yes."

"You asked to be informed when the Bearers arrived. Their chariots are arriving in the Castle courtyard as we speak."

Celestia wiped off her mouth with a napkin.

"Very good. We will meet with them shortly."

The guard bowed slightly before leaving.

"Well, Twilight, I think it's time that you reunited with your friends."

"Yeah, I think so too."

The two alicorns departed the break room, leaving what remained of the Janitorial Division's once whole Anniversary Cake.

* * *

Five chariots flew in formation toward Canterlot. On board the first one was a blue pegasus and an orange earth pony. The second contained a pink earth pony and a white unicorn. The third, a yellow pegasus and a purple dragon. The remaining two chariots were decoys, carrying cardboard cutouts of the ponies.

Applejack sat with a scowl on her face as the wind whipped through her hair. Her hat was tucked underneath a rear hoof to prevent it from blowing away.

"I can't believe this! How could they just up an' force me to leave! I got a farm to run."

Dash, in contrast, was giddy, and ignorant of the earth pony's complaints.

"I know! I can't believe it either. Whatever's going on, it's big. The Guard _never_ whips out the decoys unless something big is going on. I wonder what it is."

"I don't care if Discord, that Changeling Queen, and Sombra teamed up. Yah don't just up and force me to go."

Dash turned her head to Applejack.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't get like this when we had to go to the Crystal Empire or deal with Discord."

Applejack sighed.

"It's not _that_ Ah'm going, it's _how_ and _why_. The Princess explained to us about the Crystal Empire and we had time to prepare. This, this was just 'get on the chariot' and there wasn't no explainin' about what's goin' on. Discord was completely different—not to mention Twilight was there to help sort things out. Say, ain't Twilight supposed to be in Canterlot still? I hope nothin's happened to her."

Something fell into the pit of Dash's stomach.

"Oh no."

Applejack was confused.

"'Oh no'? 'Oh no' what?"

The blue mare looked away.

"I-It's nothing. I-I sure Twilight's fine."

"Okay."

Suddenly, Rainbow wasn't anywhere near as excited as she had been.

* * *

Oblivious to Dash and Applejack's conversation only a few feet away due to the wind, a pink party pony and a magnolia muumuu manufacturing mare were having a conversation of their own.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait! What if it's a surprise birthday party for the Princess!? Or, or what if they just found the long lost fourth flavor of ice cream and they want us to be the first to try it out?"

Pinkie hopped up and down excitedly in the chariot, causing it to rock dangerously back and forth. Rarity grabbed onto its side and clung for dear life.

"Pinkie, please! It's bad enough those _brutish_ guards didn't even give me the courtesy to pick out a dress to wear to Canterlot—who knows what we're going to be doing there—but I'd rather not plummet to my untimely, and tragic, demise as well."

The overly exciting earth pony laughed.

"Don't be silly, Rarity. These things are built like tanks. Do you really think the Princesses would let the Royal Guard use unsafe equipment?"

To emphasize her point, Pinkie stomped a hoof onto the chariot's floor—or rather, through the floor. She removed her hoof from the neat hole and gazed at the hole with wide eyes. Rarity did likewise. After a few moments, Pinkie broke the silence.

"So, uh, no jumping around then?"

"Absolutely not."

Pinkie, extremely carefully, sat down next to Rarity. The white unicorn glanced over and noticed Pinkie's ear twitching spasmodically.

"Pinkie, dear, what is wrong with your ear?"

Pinkie motioned to the twitching ear.

"Oh, this. It's just my Pinkie Sense acting up." she furrowed her brow, "Usually it only does it when it's going to rain, but it already rained. It could always be a world altering, earth shattering revelation—nah, Twilight would be acting all crazy if it were that and she's seemed pretty normal lately."

Rarity stiffened.

"T-Twilight?"

"Yeah, she's usually the one to find out about that sort of thing. Nightmare Moon, Discord, the mean fog pony who liked to grunt and gro—" Pinkie let out a gasp, "What if they're throwing Twilight a surprise 'thanks for saving Equestria for the upteenth time' party!? Oh, it's going to be so much fun. I can't wait."

Rarity chuckled uneasily.

"Yes...fun."

* * *

Spike hyperventilated.

"This, this is bad. Really, really bad."

Fluttershy looked in concern at the stressed out baby dragon.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad."

He looked up at the timid pegasus.

"'Not that bad'? Did you listen to the radio?"

Fluttershy shrunk down.

"Well, um, no."

"Then how do you know it isn't bad? All of Equestria's in a panic over this."

The yellow pegasus was at a loss for what to do.

"I-I'm sure Twilight's fine. The Princesses will be able to handle everything."

The purple dragon seemed to not hear her.

"I was only teasing her. I didn't think she'd actually be revealed in front of the whole country!"

"Why don't you sit down?"

He wrung his hands.

"Why didn't that letter get to the Princess in time? Why did Parliament just suddenly want her to testify—they didn't care about Nightmare Moon or Discord? It's like somepony's planned this from the start."

"Spike, you should really sit down. I think it would help."

The baby dragon continued to pace.

"Why didn't she listen to me? I-I told her she should have just gone right to the Princess, but did she listen? _Noooo_. And now look at what's happened!"

Fluttershy put a hoof on Spike's shoulder and, gently, forced him onto his behind.

"You really need to sit down. Just stay calm and relax."

He laughed lightly.

"Yeah, relax. I guess I know how Twilight feels now."

"It's going to be fine."

He looked toward Canterlot.

"I hope so."

* * *

Twilight and Celestia looked at the incoming chariots as they prepared to land at an expensive cobblestone landing area in the Castle courtyard.

'_Most of them already know. Hopefully, Applejack won't be too upset._'

Applejack and Dash's chariot landed first and the two disembarked and headed over to the alicorns.

Rainbow quickly flew over to the two. Applejack sprinted after her.

"Alright, what's going on? Is it Discord again? The changelings? Another thousand year old threat that's only just now revealing itself?"

Applejack looked to Celestia.

"Yeah, Your Highness, what's so important that I needed to hurry to Canterlot?"

Celestia motioned with her head toward the purple alicorn, who grinned nervously when the two looked to her.

"What's goin' on, Twi—"

Applejack saw her wings.

"...light?"

She stared for a moment.

"Twilight, you have wings."

The purple alicorn nodded.

"That explains why we've been rushed here. So, what happened? Did an experiment you were performin' before Parliament backfire or somethin'?"

Twilight avoided eye contact with Honesty's bearer.

"Not...exactly."

"Oh."

Before Applejack could inquire further, Dash facehoofed.

"So much for keeping it a secret."

The orange earth pony quickly looked up to Rainbow.

"What?! You knew about this?" she looked back to Twilight, "How does she know?"

"Well, uh, you see—"

Twilight's explanation was interrupted by Spike running up and nearly tackling her in a hug.

"Twilight! Oh, I was so worried. I-I was listening to what was happening on the radio, and I started to freak out about it. I never thought this would actually happen."

The purple alicorn raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, Spike. But, you? Worried?"

Twilight let out a long, relaxed sigh. Spike looked up in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just appreciating what irony tastes like."

"Hey!"

Fluttershy timidly walked up to the group.

"Oh, Twilight. It's good you're alright." she noticed Twilight's wings, "I guess your plans didn't work out. That's unfortunate."

Applejack stared over at the pegasus in shock.

"What! You knew about this too?!"

Fluttershy let out a squeak and hid behind her mane.

Applejack turned back to Twilight.

"You better have a mighty good explanation for all this."

Once again, Twilight's response was hindered. This time by Rarity and Pinkie's arrival.

"I cannot believe you, Pinkie! How could you possibly think doing _that_ would be a good idea?"

They walked up to the semi-circle of ponies that had formed.

"What? I had to do something about the hole." she looked at Twilight, "This is going to be so much fu—"

The pink pony jumped into the air and hoovered there for a moment while letting out a loud, lengthy gasp.

"Twilight! You have wings! When did you get those?"

The purple alicorn's jaw dropped.

"Wha-huh?"

"So that's why they wanted us here. We have to throw Twilight her 'Congratulations for Becoming a Princess and Having to Enter the Gritty World of Double-crossing, Despair, and Deception that is Politics Party'. It's a good thing I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a zebra, who..."

Applejack looked relieved.

"At least somepony else is only just know finding out."

"...who knows a guy's twice removed cousin's landlord, who can get me a sweet deal on everything I'll need for the party!"

Twilight recovered from her shock.

"But, Pinkie, I thought you already knew I had wings."

"I did?"

Applejack wasn't happy with this revelation.

"She did!?"

'_Maybe I shouldn't have said that._'

"Yeah, remember? That comment about the Guard finding out?"

Pinkie scrunched her face up in thought before a look of realization struck.

"Oh yeah. I wasn't talking about your wings, silly. I just wanted you to be careful around them. Last time I was here, they confiscated my cupcakes." she pouted slightly, "Called the frosting 'gel like' and had them declared a 'security risk'. 'Security risk' my hoof. They just wanted the butterscotch. I could see it in their eyes."

Applejack glared at Twilight.

"I can't believe this! Why didn't you—" A sudden revelation struck, "That apple tree. It wasn't magical feedback, was it?"

Twilight squeaked out a nervous grin.

"Well, uh, no, it wasn't. B-But—"

The angry earth pony snorted.

"Why, Twilight? Why did you tell them, but not me and Pinkie?"

"I didn't _tell_ them, Applejack. They just found out."

As she called out each pony, she pointed to them.

"Rainbow burst into my room before I could finish putting up my disguise. Fluttershy, after Rainbow nearly killed me."

"I didn't nearly kill you! You just had a _minor_ accident."

Twilight shot a glare in Dash's direction.

"Rarity when a bolt of lightning struck me."

"I was wondering why that lightning acted funny." Dash mumbled.

"I thought Pinkie saw me when I was walking around without my disguise on, but apparently she didn't."

Applejack's anger was starting to cool.

"But why the deceit? Why didn't you just be honest?"

Twilight bit her lip.

"I couldn't risk it. You saw what happened—the Guard coming and swooping you off to Canterlot in a panic—when everypony found out. I knew none of you would intentionally reveal me, but mistakes and slip ups do happen."

The purple alicorn moved next to Applejack.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Applejack."

They hugged.

"It's okay, Twilight. Ah'm still a mite upset but considerin' everthin' that's happened, I can understand."

Celestia, who had been silently observing their interactions, decided to speak up.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we all go inside? I'm sure I could have the chefs make us something to eat."

Everyone approved, from Rarity's polite nod, to Pinkie's loud cheer.

Celestia sighed.

"Something unnecessarily complicated and intricate despite me asking for something basic."

They made their way into the castle.

* * *

Celestia picked at her Strangozzi al Tartufo Nero with a fork. Twilight and her friends were busy chatting up a storm a short distance away. They were all sitting on the floor of one of the large studies in the castle. Stained oak bookshelves lined the walls, giving the room a nice, cozy feel. A marble fireplace with a small roaring fire was the room's centerpiece and the item that the girls were sitting around.

Luna walked into the room and sat down next to Celestia. Twilight and her friends were too engrossed in an exciting tale of radioactive rabbits and mutant oranges that Pinkie was telling to notice her arrival or conversation with Celestia.

"How was Parliament?"

"Those brown nosing, boon seeking, bit mongering scoundrels!"

Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"So better than usual then?"

Luna sighed.

"Sister, why must we allow such a wretched institution to exist? Things were so much better under absolute rule."

"Yes, but the press didn't exist under absolute rule. If we disbanded Parliament, they'd invent ridiculous names like 'Tyrantlestia' or 'Lunatic' for us and then what would we do?"

"Why must you get the better name?"

The two chuckled.

"How did they take to the proposal?" the Solar Diarch asked.

"Both the Solar and Lunar Parties have indicated that they will back it." Luna furrowed her brow, "I'm not sure about the Everfree Coalition, though."

Celestia waved a hoof dismissively.

"The Coalition only has forty seats. As long as the two major parties back it, we'll be fine."

"The nobility is going to raise tartarus over this, sister."

Celestia put a hoof to her mouth in mock horror.

"Luna! Such language!"

The Lunar Diarch blushed.

"What! Oh my, I didn't mean to."

Celestia giggled.

"Oh lighten up, Luna. As for the nobility, they're just going to have to live with it. If they want to stage another cute rebellion during our vacation, I say, let them. It would give us all the incentive we need to strip all of them of their titles and disband the whole thing."

"But how would the press respond?"

Celestia smirked.

"Oh they'd cheer us on. If there's one thing the press hates it's entitled rich ponies."

Luna wore a look of confusion.

"But aren't many of the ponies in the media organizations rich? Is that not somewhat hypocritical of them?"

Celestia patted Luna's shoulder.

"You're starting to learn how the media work."

Luna's confusion only deepened.

"I'm not understanding, sister."

"You will, Luna. You will."

Luna shook her head before looking at the assembled bearers.

"Shall we inform Twilight and the others of the proposal?"

"We have to. She is the one who has to agree to it, after all."

Pinkie was, for some reason, gnawing on the side of Rainbow's head, much to the other girls' amusement and Dash's growing annoyance.

"How do you think she'll react?"

Celestia smiled.

"The same way she always reacts. A little panic, followed by her brain shifting into gear and examining it."

The Solar Diarch turned her attention to the bearers.

"May I have your attention."

Pinkie ceased chewing on Dash's head and the six ponies turned their attention to the Princesses.

Celestia nudged Luna.

"Right." Luna took a moment to compose herself, "As you're all aware, Twilight's _condition_ has created a number of disturbances that have resonated across the country. After careful discussion between the Crown, Cabinet, and Parliamentary leaders, we believe that a satisfactory arrangement has been reached." Luna magically produced a scroll and handed it to Twilight, "But, Twilight, your approval is required before we can act on this agreement."

The purple alicorn nodded and then opened the scroll and read the hoofwritten text on it.

"_A Bill to Amend the Royal Succession Act of 249_. In accordance with the Amendment Procedures Act, and Article Three, Section Ten of the Equestrian Constitution, this bill seeks to amend Section Six of the Royal Succession Act of 249 by duly appointing Her Royal Highness, Princess Celestia's Personal Student, Twilight Sparkle, as—" Twilight let out a startled gasp and her eyes widened in shock, "Crown Princess of Equestria."

**End of Chapter Fifteen.**


	16. Decisions

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 2.1

Published 2/23/13

**Chapter Sixteen: Decisions.**

"I think she's waking up."

"I can't believe it. She dropped like a sack of apples."

"Luna, why did you give her the actual document?"

"I thought it best to show her the bill. She needs to make an informed decision, after all."

Twilight groggily opened her eyes and beheld five ponies, two alicorns, and a dragon all crowding around her splayed out form.

"Ooohhh. What happened? I had this crazy—not to mention completely unrealistic and unbelievable—dream that I grew a pair of wings and you two wanted me to become Crown Princess."

She giggled.

"Isn't that ridiculous? That's what I get for reading _Crackpot and Crazy Conspiracy Theories and Rumors_ before going to bed."

Her friends and princesses glanced at each other before nominating Celestia to respond. Impressively, they did this by a complex series of eye movements and eyebrow twitches.

"Um, Twilight. Do you notice anything about your back?"

The purple alicorn hesitantly looked at her back before sighing in defeat.

"I thought maybe I could delude myself into believing it was a dream."

"I see."

Twilight sat up and looked at Celestia.

"Wh-What am I going to do?"

The Solar Diarch spoke up.

"That all depends, Twilight, on what you want to do. Parliament will only vote on the bill if you're willing to be crowned."

"A-And what if I'm not?"

Celestia and Luna shared a look before Celestia spoke once more.

"Then the bill will never see the light of day."

Twilight's face brightened before the Lunar Diarch intervened.

"Please don't deceive yourself, Twilight. This is nothing more than a piece of paper. It is not going to change how Equestrians see you, or make those wings of yours go away. The sad fact is, regardless of what Parliament says, many ponies already see you as a Princess."

She wilted.

Celestia gave Luna a hard stare.

"While that may be true for now, as Luna can easily tell you, ponies' opinions can change. With a little time and effort, no one will mistake you for a princess."

Twilight's spirits were bolstered by Celestia's statement.

"I want to give you fair warning though, Twilight. If you accept the crown, it's almost guaranteed that you'll be chosen as Regent while we're on our vacation."

The purple alicorn made this strange squeaking noise, almost like the sound of a dying animal.

"B-But it's too important. I can't decide."

Luna motioned to the five ponies and dragon that were around the purple alicorn.

"Then have your friends help."

Celestia looked back to Twilight.

"This isn't something you have to rush." She began to leave, Luna trailing behind her, "Take as much time as you need to. Parliament's not going anywhere."

Dash watched as the door closed behind the princesses before she turned her attention to Twilight.

"So what's your decision gonna be?"

The purple alicorn wasn't paying much attention to the outside conversation. She was too lost in thought.

'_You'll have to move away from your friends._'

Dash winced as the others let out cries of annoyance.

"Rainbow!"

'_You can't let Equestria down._'

"The nerve."

"What? It's best to just pick an option and stick to it. The more she thinks about what choice she has to make, the more she'll regret that choice."

'_Why can't you? You've saved their bacon more times than most of the nobles can count. Why should you have to continue to make sacrifices? It's time to cash in some of your karma chips._'

Rarity stepped forward.

"That is an absolutely _horrid_ idea."

Dash snorted as Rarity continued.

"She needs to weigh all the options carefully. Before deciding to become Crown Princess, of course."

'_But you heard Luna. These wings aren't just going to disappear because you want them to._'

More cries of annoyance were heard.

"What? It's the obvious choice. Why, just think of what she'll be able to do." the white unicorn's eyes glossed over slightly as her imagination went wild, "The power. Prestige. The ability to stick it to those uptight, arrogant nobles. She must say **yes**."

'_But face it, you're going to have to become a princess eventually, or do you think that you can just live the next thousand years as Ponyville's hermit? You might as well start with the princess business now and cut out all the pointless mopeyness and sadness that would no doubt ensue if you took the hermit option._'

Applejack stepped forward.

"Now hold your horses. This isn't our decision. It's Twilight's."

All eyes focused on Twilight. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friends.

"Where do you guys see yourselves in fifteen years?"

The question caught them off guard somewhat and they took a moment to think of an answer. Applejack was first.

"Well, I reckon Ah'd still be managing the farm."

Rarity went next.

"I hope that I'll become famous. Maybe finally crack into that frustrating Manehatten fashion circuit, all the while expanding my influence and prestige in Canterlot."

Dash followed.

"What do you think? With the way I performed during training camp, I'll be in the Wonderbolts for sure."

Spike butted in.

"Sleep. Food. The usual."

Pinkie was next.

"I'll train the Cake twins in the subtle arts of pranking. And throw parties. And bake. Oh! Oh! And maybe even install that pool Gummy's been wanting."

Fluttershy was last.

"I might finally get the veterinary certificate. That would be wonderful. Why do you want to know?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm trying to picture what I'll be doing in fifteen years. Running a library's fun, but I just can't picture myself doing it forever."

Rarity's eyes gleamed.

"Does this mean?"

Twilight looked on apprehensively.

"But at the same time, I just can't leave you guys. You're my friends and I don't want to abandon you."

Applejack moved forward and placed a comforting hood on Twilight's shoulder.

"What in tarnation makes you think you'd be abandonin' us?"

"You heard the Princess. If I accept, I'll have to become—" Twilight gulped, "Regent while they're on their vacation. That means I'll have to move to Canterlot and fill out paperwork, a-and deal with politics! I don't know the first thing about politics. I haven't even voted!"

Spike tried to settle down the increasingly agitated alicorn.

"Take it easy, Twilight. So you'd become busier? Couldn't be any more hectic than when you crammed for tests, could it?"

"Even if that is true, I'd still have to move away."

Dash decided to interject.

"So? If I ever become a Wonderbolt—which I will—I won't be able to see you guys as often. Sure it's gonna suck, but I know that even if I'm not always going to be there, we'll always be friends."

Twilight still wasn't convinced.

"I know we'll always be friends. But I won't be able to _see_ any of you."

Dash lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh? You won't have an entire Guard at your disposal to take you wherever you want?"

"Sure I will, but I can't go anywhere if I have twenty stacks of paperwork to deal with."

Rarity knew she'd have to assist Dash if there was any chance of becoming friends with a princess.

"Darling, aren't you overestimating the amount of bureaucracy the Princesses have to deal with just a smidgen? There are these things called Ministries that handle most of the work. I'm sure the Princesses just sign on the 'X'."

Dash pounced on Rarity's help.

"Yeah. See, Twilight? Besides, if you really need help, I'm sure we'd be more than willing to provi—"

Dash was shoved to the side by an enthusiastic Rarity.

"**Yes!** I, uh, mean, of course we'd be willing to assist you."

Twilight remained skeptical.

"Wouldn't that constitute cronyism, though?"

"Of course not. We'd merely be _assisting_ you."

_'Uh-huh._'

Applejack frowned.

"Now just hold on a minute. You and Dash might be able to drop everything, but I got a farm to run."

Fluttershy piped up.

"A-And I have my animals that have to get taken care of."

Pinkie pulled out a long scroll from behind her back.

"With the amount of vacation days I've built up, I could take months off to become the Super Officially Sanctioned Royal Party and Guest Assistance Welcoming Team Squad Management and Logistical Organizational Head. I could also serve as your taste tester—you know, to make sure you're not poisoned by nasty things like Nardoo or Brussels sprouts."

Twilight was befuddled.

"Wait, how do you know about Nard—never mind."

Applejack continued.

"That bein' said, I don't see why I couldn't come visit every once in a while. After all, somepony's got to bring you apple goods."

Fluttershy smiled.

"I could always visit too. I wouldn't want my animals to become too dependent on me."

Both Dash and Rarity grinned. Dash went in for the kill.

"See, Twilight? Just because you might become a little busier or have to live in Canterlot doesn't mean you won't be able to see us."

Rarity assisted.

"Yes, it's going to take a lot more than a complete change in government and a minor political crisis to get rid of us."

Twilight smiled.

"Darn." she said jokingly.

* * *

"Have you made up your mind, Twilight?"

The purple alicorn looked at Celestia.

"I have, and I accept."

"Are you sure? This isn't something to be taken lightly. Your decision today will have lasting consequences."

Twilight glanced back at her friends.

"I'm sure."

Celestia nodded.

"Very well then. It's getting late and you all have had a very busy day. Get some rest, and tomorrow we'll get this finalized before Parliament."

Rarity's eyes widened.

"Parliament! B-But the Guard rushed us here. I don't have anything to wear."

Pinkie was perplexed.

"Why are you so worried? Just go _au naturel_."

It was Twilight's turn to be surprised.

"Since when did you know French?"

"What? I can't know different phrases? I don't just know the exact amount of helium needed to fill a standard party balloon."

Rarity was appalled by the pink pony's suggestion.

"Are you actually suggesting that I step hoof into Parliament wearing _nothing_."

"Yeah. I don't know what the big deal is. The Princesses do it all the time." Pinkie pointed at Celestia, "See, nothing but two pairs of horseshoes, a necklace thingy, and a crown."

"That's completely different!"

"How?"

"Well...their princesses for one. There are certain rules and procedures regarding that sort of thing."

Celestia decided to shatter Rarity's views.

"Actually, there really isn't. Why, I remember one State of the Country address where I decided to wear this ridiculous multicolored top hat and oversized sunglasses." Celestia giggled, "You should have seen the looks on the MP's faces. Not to mention the headlines the next day. Come to think of it, I should really do that again."

Rarity seemed dazed by the revelation.

"Wha?! Bu-But..."

Pinkie relished in her triumph.

"Ahah! See?"

The white unicorn was able to regain her composure.

"Fine. I suppose I'll just have to make do with the cards I've been dealt."

One of the palace servants walked up. Celestia turned to the girls.

"If you will excuse me, today has been very challenging and I would like to be well rested for Parliament tomorrow." she motioned to the servant, "Miss Feather Duster here will escort you all to your rooms for the evening."

Celestia and Twilight nuzzled before the Solar Diarch departed.

"Alright, girls. Time for bed."

* * *

The members of the High Court looked down at the broken purple alicorn with disapproving glares. Chains hung around her legs and tightly bound her wings to her side. A Magic Dampening Ring was tightly fastened to her horn. On either side of her, two unicorn guards stood; ready to cast an Aneurism Spell at her head in a moment's notice.

Chief Justice Docket Number gloomily spoke.

"The High Court is both horrified and shocked by the actions you are responsible for. As a Princess, those hundreds of ponies that were under your direct care trusted and admired you for the bravery and valor that you have performed in times past. Your treatment of them in pursuit of vain and selfish goals is sickening. We're just fortunate that the survivors were able to testify to the horrors they witnessed and that the armed forces were able to implement the Severing Protocol in time to stop your schemes."

Twilight looked up.

"N-No, please! I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I-It just went out of control. I can still fix it."

In Rem held up a wrinkled hoof.

"We're sorry, Sparkle, but the time for excuses and empty promises is over."

He nodded to Docket, who proceeded to speak.

"The High Court unanimously finds you guilty of treason, illegal use of Dark Magic, and in flagrant violation of the International Magic Convention. As you're an alicorn and immortal, Capital Punishment is out of the question and as you're the Bearer of the Element of Magic, you obviously won't allow the Elements use. Therefore, we'll have to do things the old fashioned way."

The Justices smiled sadistically.

"Bailiff, bring in the cockatrice."

While the cockatrice was brought in and Twilight struggled in vain against the restraints, a dark blue form looked on from the blurred corners of the room.

"Oh dear, this is most troubling."

The alicorn's horn light up and, just as Twilight let out a terrified shriek as she felt her body begin to solidify, the room melted away into a fine mist.

"Sleep a dreamless sleep, Twilight. I may not be able to help you overcome your fears just yet, but that doesn't mean you have to suffer."

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

**A/N: Did I ever mention how much I suck at writing group scenes?**


	17. Ascension

For copyright/disclaimer information, see Chapter One.

Version 1.1

Published 2/23/13

**Chapter Seventeen: Ascension.**

Canterlot Castle had many meeting rooms. The Architect of Canterlot had insisted that each one had its own theme and it was so. From the ocean blue, fish bust filled Nautical Room, over to the sword and armor lined Military Room, the Castle had it all. The Cabinet and Crown rarely used any of them, though. They were mainly attractions for the tours and places that Castle staff could take naps or engage in "other" activities while on break. The Ministry Room was pretty much the only one that was used. Its polished granite floor with rugs from Saddle Arabia and long solid oak table with cushioned seating was all the Ministers really needed.

The thirteen ponies that represented the Ministries of the government sat around the table. Various papers and books were strewn across it. Mumbled conversations could be heard as they discussed the recent incidents with Twilight.

"I just don't know what we're going to do, Elastic Clause."

The red earth pony Interior Minister turned from his dossier on Twilight and looked at the Foreign Minister.

"Do about what, Casus Belli?"

"We have to figure out how to tell the foreign ambassadors about all this. And with the Griffin Civil War kicking into high gear, it's making things very challenging. Then there's dealing with those prudes over at the Cosmic Council."

Clause raised an eyebrow.

"Prudes?"

He smirked as Belli looked mortified.

"Clause! You know what I meant. I merely misspoke."

"Yes, yes. I'm sure you did. Don't worry." He picked up a large folder filled with papers, "We've got everything we need right here."

Before the gray mare could inquire, the door to the room opened and three alicorns walked in. The assembled ponies stood as the three alicorns sat down. This time, it was Twilight who had to use a folding chair.

Clause, as head of the Cabinet, was the one to speak.

"Your Majesties, has a decision been reached?"

Celestia looked over the ponies.

"It has, Minister. Twilight has chosen to be crown princess."

Several audible sighs resounded from the ministers.

"What a relief. Shall we then implement the plan?"

Celestia glanced at Twilight briefly.

"Yes. You may begin immediately."

"Well hurry up man," the Minister of Love crankily cried out, "The Ministry of the Interior's been hoarding that—what did you call it—Twilicorn Protocol for over a decade."

Twilight's ears perked up while Celestia flinched slightly.

"What did you call it?"

"Twilicorn. Ya know, Twilight plus alicorn. At least I think that's what those kooks at the Ministry of the Interior called it."

Elastic Clause bit back.

"That name is just informal. And we're not kooks." he held up the thick folder, "its actual name is 'Procedures to be Enacted in the Event that Twilight Sparkle Ascends to Princesshood'."

It was at that moment that he noticed Celestia motioning him to shut up.

Twilight narrowed her eyes and looked over at the Solar Diarch who had stopped her frantic gesturing and was once again wearing a mask of regality.

"Procedures, huh."

"Well, uh, yes. There's everything here. How the ministries are to organize. What the Royal Guard is going to do. What your crown and hoof sizes are. There's even a little section on what to do if you instantly ascended." he furrowed his brow, "In hindsight, we probably should have made that section longer. And not filled it with 'Panic and flail hooves around until the Princess sorts it out.' fifteen times in size forty font. Although you must admit, the ministries implemented that plan impeccably."

Twilight's gaze intensified.

"Now, Twilight—"

"Did you two plan this?"

Luna looked over.

"Me? Why are you implicating me in this?"

Twilight looked from Luna back to Celestia.

"So it was just you?"

"Now listen, Twilight. I never intended any of this to happen. Those procedures were merely contingency plans that were written back when you became my student. All of my students had them. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, there are plans for if your friends become alicorns too, aren't there?"

She looked to Elastic Clause.

"Uh, yes, I believe there are." he put a hoof to his chin in thought, "We should really update the 'instantly alicorn' section for them, too. Who knows, this might be a side effect of the Elements of Harmony or something."

Twilight's mind flashed to an alicorn Pinkie. Screams of terror and the melody of "For He's a Jolly Good Stallion" played over scenes of party induced devastation and ponies in diabetic comas.

"What?! It can't be!"

Clause shrugged.

"I don't know. You'll have to talk with Archmage Morning Star and the Arcane Magic Council about it. I heard they're salivating at the chance to figure this alicorn business out."

Celestia broke into the conversation.

"We'll have plenty of time to figure all of that out later. Right now, we need to finalize Twilight's ascension. All ministries please implement the protocol. Now, if you all will excuse us, we have an important session of Parliament to get to."

Celestia, Luna, and Twilight stood up and left, leaving the ministers to continue to talk to each other about how to go about implementing the protocol.

* * *

Many regarded Parliament as the crown jewel of Equestria's constitutional diarchy. It served as a beacon of representative government in an otherwise authoritarian world—at least, that's what the MP's wanted everypony to believe. They conveniently left out the fact that the Griffo-Minotaurian Empire had its Griffon Imperial Council and Diet of Minotaury or that Canissia had its Duma. In fact, only Saddle Arabia—a key Equestrian ally—lacked any form of representative government. But that was conveniently forgotten. As were the many scandals, from bribes to affairs, that rocket Parliamentarians. So it wasn't a very good beacon. At least they still passed laws...most of the time.

The Parliamentary Chamber was massive. It needed to be, with five hundred and forty eight members of Parliament that called it home. The MP's desks and chairs sat in a semi-circle. In the middle, there was the three level high wooden rostrum, where the Speaker of Parliament and various clerks sat during sessions of Parliament. Brass chandeliers hung from the ceiling while stained glass lights hung from the walls. Wooden paneling and portraits of various important politicians over the years hung from the walls as well. Short gold and blue carpet adorned the floor.

Standing at the central podium were the two ruling Princesses.

"We, the Diarchs of Equestria, stand before you, the 728th Parliament, today asking you to perform a first in our country's history: crown a new princess. Twilight Sparkle has proven time and time again that is more than capable of this honored title. From being instrumental in rescuing Princess Luna to being one of the only ones who foresaw the changeling attack. Her intelligence is..."

Celestia continued to over exaggerate the purple alicorn's accomplishments and pile praise onto her. All the while, she sat with an ever growing blush on her face in front of the five hundred plus pony assembly. She looked up at the second floor gallery to see her friends waving and cheering.

"So we, the Solar and Lunar Diarchs, ask that Parliament approve the Princess Ascension Act and help usher Equestria into a bright and prosperous future. Thank you all for your time."

The assembled MP's stood and stomped their hooves as the two Princesses sat down on either side of Twilight. The MP's sat down as Slush Fund, the Speaker of Parliament, walked up to the podium and adjusted the microphone.

"Debate on Parliament Bill 4457 will now commence. The Chair recognizes the Gentlemare from Canterlot for one minute to open debate."

A white unicorn wearing an ornate powdered wig and monocle haughtily walked up to a podium.

"I, along with other members of the Unicorn Caucus am _outraged_ by this audacious attempt to usurp what little power members of the ruling class have left. It has been tradition going back to the time of the House of Nobles that the Duke of Canterlot is heir presumptuous—" Twilight giggled at the MP's error, causing the unicorn to glare at the would-be princess, "and Prince of Equestria. To change what has been such a sacred tradition would be an absolute travesty."

She removed her papers from the podium, glared one last time at Twilight, and sat back down. A dark blue pegasus stepped up to a different podium a few feet away.

"The Chair recognizes the Gentlestallion from Los Pegasus for one minute."

"While I may not agree with the Gentlemare from Canterlot's assessment of the Nobility, the Everfree Coalition does agree that this is a travesty. Already, an entire ministry of the government is devoted to the royalty. If that weren't bad enough, one eighth of the national budget goes to funding the wasteful and quite frankly ridiculous needs of our princesses. Adding another princess would only increase that drain on the nation's budget and further expand an already bloated government. Sadly, the Coalition's concerns will be overlooked by the Solar and Lunar Parties due to this strange, worship like, cult of personality the Crown has on them. What other purpose does the equally as pointless Ministry of Love serve?"

The pegasus sat back down and a green earth pony wearing a large Stetson stepped up.

"The Chair would like to remind the Gentlemare from Appleloosa that wearing hats during sessions of Parliament is in violation of the Westphalianminster procedures." she sheepishly smiled and removed the hat, "The Chair recognizes the Gentlemare from Appleloosa for one minute."

"Ah don't really see what all this ruckus is about. When Twahlight and her friends helped Appleloosa after the Ministry of Immigration and Settlement failed in doin' their job, Ah think that shows she's more 'en qualified for bein' a princess. Yah snooty ponies need to think of others fer once and get yer heads out of the bribe trough and see what's best for the whole country—not just yerselves."

She took her hat and sat back down.

"The Chair recognizes..."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the gallery, Twilight's friends' initial excitement over Parliament was rapidly waning.

Dash struggled to stay seated. She squirmed and wiggled in her chair like there was a bunch of tacks on it.

"Why don't they just approve it already?!"

Rarity removed the opera glasses from her eyes and looked over.

"Settle down, Rainbow. They need to voice their opinions and ensure that the decision they make is the right one. It's one of the great joys of a representative government."

Dash wasn't buying it.

"'Joys'? They're just posturing! The Princesses already said there's enough votes for this to pass. No wonder Canterlot has such a weird weather schedule; they have to account for all the hot air that's produced."

Rarity huffed.

"Come now, Rainbow. They are merely representing this prestigious institutio—"

"Prestigious?! Have you heard some of their names? 'Slush Fund'? 'Corn Subsidy'? 'Corporate Sponsor'? 'Corruption Trial'?! It's like they're flaunting it! Seeing just how stupid we all are for voting them in."

The white unicorn rolled her eyes.

"Please. You're really going to hold their admittedly unfortunate names against them? That's beneath you."

"Names have a funny way of showing things about a pony. I'm Dash and I like speed. Pinkie's pink. You're Rarity and you work with gems. There's coincidence and then there's destiny laughing at us all."

Rarity shook her head before she noticed Pinkie's frustrated look.

"What's the matter, dear?"

Pinkie pointed an accusing hoof at the assembly below them.

"When are they going to start fighting?"

Rarity was confused.

"Fighting? Whatever do you mean?"

"You know. Start whipping shoes at each other and throwing microphones. I thought that's what Parliament did."

Rarity gave a light chuckle.

"No, darling. Equestria's Parliament is much too civil for those antics."

Pinkie let out a disappointed sigh.

"What am I going to do with this?"

She pulled up a large, size 16 boot from under her seat.

Dash looked over.

"Where did you get that from? Ponies don't even wear those."

""I know a guy."

Dash shook her head before returning her attention to counting powdered wigs. She was up to one hundred six.

* * *

Debate continued for over an hour. Everything from Twilight's family history, to her taxes were brought to light and picked apart. Finally, just as it seemed that Parliament would get hung up on why exactly she needed to live in a public library and not pay property tax, Big Pharma, an MP from Baltimare, spoke the words of salvation.

"Finally, I move that a motion for cloture on _Bill 4457_ be approved so that we may put this to a final vote."

Up in the balcony, a shriek of "Finally!" could be heard.

"The Gentlestallion's motion is recognized. A voice vote will now be taken. All those in favor of approving the motion for cloture, please indicate with a vocal 'yea'." loud, resounding "yea"'s sounded out, "All those opposed, indicate with a 'neigh'." a small number of "neigh"'s was heard, "In the opinion of the Chair, the 'yea''s have it. Motion approved." Slush Fund hit the gavel onto the podium, "With the Gentlestallion from Baltimare's motion for cloture approved, an up or down vote on the _Bill to Amend the Royal Succession Act of 249_ will now be taken. All those in favor, indicate as such with a 'yea', all those opposed, 'neigh'."

* * *

"In a vote of 456 to 92, the 'yea''s have it. The Royal Succession Act of 249 is amended and Parliament authorizes Twilight Sparkle's appointment as Crown Princess of Equestria."

Slush Fund slammed the gavel onto the podium, finalizing the vote. The ponies in the balcony and many of the MP's that voted in favor let out cheers as the three princesses stood.

Celestia turned to Twilight.

"Congratulations, _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle."

Luna looked over.

"Yes. We all are very happy for you."

The three departed the chamber.

"What's next?"

Celestia looked down at Twilight.

"There's a coronation to plan. Solar Flare will be meeting with you to make last minute preparations."

"At least we'll have plenty of time to plan for it. That would be absolutely insane if it was scheduled for today."

Celestia and Luna flashed each other looks.

'_Oh, please no._'

"It's not. You couldn't have."

Celestia smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but we couldn't have it tomorrow."

"Why not?!"

Luna piped up.

"Tis a government holiday."

"Which one?!"

"Clover the Clever's birthday."

"Uagh!"

* * *

"That was a disaster!"

Twilight and Solar Flare walked down a hallway.

"I don't think it went that badly."

Her eye twitched.

"How could they not know I'm allergic to marzipan? There's a reason I didn't eat any of the Cakes' cake."

"The issue was resolved before the celebration cake was baked. It could have been a lot worse."

Mental images of herself eating some of the marzipan and ballooning out in front of the entire populace of Canterlot and the press flashed through Twilight's head.

"You're right. It could have been worse. What else do we have to do?"

"Next, you must be fitted for the ceremonial dress."

"I just don't see why I couldn't wear one of the dresses I already own."

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but the traditional coronation procedures are very specific. The dress must be new."

They approached their destination, one of the Castle's dressing rooms.

"I still don't see why traditions are—"

The two stopped as a shout was heard from inside the room.

"**No! We are not going to wear that!**"

Solar Flare flinched.

"Oh no."

Twilight looked from the door to Flare.

"That sounded like Luna."

The door burst open and a miffed blue alicorn stormed out, several lengths of purple cloth and gold ribbon still clung to her body. Right behind her, a bat pegasus wearing his armor and several medals hastily followed.

"Please, Your Majesty. You have to."

She stopped and faced the pegasus.

"Neigh, Aurora, I am not wearing _that_."

Solar Flare looked at Luna.

"What's going on, Your Majesty—" he looked over to the pegasus, "Captain?"

The bat pegasus let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hey there, Sole. Princess Luna doesn't agree with the tailors about her dress design."

Luna removed the fabrics from her backside.

"It is the absolute worst design I have ever laid my eyes on. I have fought and slain great eldritch beasts with unfathomable power from the depths of Tartarus that looked better than that dress."

Twilight looked down and the seemingly benign purple cloth.

"Come on, Princess. It can't be that bad."

Luna's horn lit up and a piece of poster board floated over.

"It isn't, is it?" She held up the board, "Gaze in horror at the abomination they wish me to wear!"

Both Twilight and Solar Flare gasped in shock at the monstrosity of a purple and gold design.

The pegasus walked over.

"C'mon, guys. It's not that bad."

Luna moved the picture over to face him. He winced as he looked at it.

"Okay, so it isn't the best, but you still have to wear it. It's tradition!"

"No."

"But—"

Luna's eyes glowed a malevolent white.

"**We said no!**"

The pegasus looked over pleadingly to Twilight.

"Do you mind talking some sense into her?"

Twilight bit her lip as she tried to find a solution to the royal dilemma.

"Why don't they just redesign the dress? Make the colors a little darker?"

The pegasus sighed.

"Unfortunately, those are the finest silks that were given as a gift from the Grand Moff of Saddle Arabia. Redoing the fabric could trigger an international incident."

Twilight looked back to Luna.

"Please, Luna? You only have to wear it once."

"No, Twilight Sparkle. I will not wear that, especially with my sister's dress being so much better."

Twilight smiled smugly.

"Ah, so you're jealous."

"Jealous! That's preposterous. I would never be jealous."

Everypony gave Luna unconvinced looks.

She pouted.

"So maybe I am a little jealous."

The purple alicorn's face brightened.

'_I've got it!_'

"What if we had Princess Celestia wear something ridiculous?"

Luna was intrigued.

"Like what?"

Twilight shrugged.

"I don't know. Like a comically oversized crown or something. Would you wear the dress then?"

The blue alicorn pondered it for a moment. Finally, she relented.

"I suppose. Under one condition."

"Yes?"

"No pictures." She motioned for the pegasus to follow her and began to depart, "If we find out that the press has our picture, the consequences will be most dire."

The pegasus smiled sheepishly.

"She doesn't really mean that. At worst, she'll mope about for a few hours and maybe give a few of the journalists nightmares as petty revenge."

A royal hoof smacked him.

"Captain Borealis! Is that any way to speak of your Princess?"

"My apologies, Your Majesty. I meant no disrespect." he waved to Twilight and Flare before departing with Luna, "Bye, Sole. Bye, Twi."

Twilight waved back dumbly.

"'Twi'? I don't even know who that is."

Her and Flare made their way into the dressing room.

"That would be Aurora Borealis, Captain of the Night Guard." he sighed, "Sadly, the Captain is far too informal for somepony of his position. After Princess Luna—and the formalities that came with her—returned, everypony thought it was only a matter of time before the good Captain found himself on the receiving end of the Princess's boot, but somehow he's been able to maintain his position."

"Huh. So, out of curiosity, what kind of dress will I be wearing?"

Out of nowhere, three female tailors emerged from thin air.

"We're glad you asked, Princess."

"Gah!"

* * *

"Isn't this all a bit sudden? Yesterday everypony thought I had made a deal with the changelings and was plotting to overthrow the princesses and now there's going to be a parade!"

The tailors continued their measurements while Solar Flare responded.

"Nonsense. It's no more sudden than Princess Luna's return, or the celebration of Discord's defeat, or Princess Cadance's Wedding Reception."

"Alright, but couldn't you have at least let Rarity design the dress." she looked at the dress the tailors were busy stitching and sewing, "I mean, yellow and pink. It just doesn't go together."

'_Now I know how Luna felt._'

Flare stared at her flatly.

"She did design the dress."

"Oh."

'_Well...that was awkward._'

One of the tailors spat out the needle she was holding in her mouth.

"I think that does it. You're ready to go, Your Majesty."

Twilight flinched and looked at Flare.

"Are ponies going to do that all the time?"

He smirked.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Solar, knock it off."

"With regret, I can't comply with that request, Your Majesty."

Twilight sighed.

"Just come on. What else do we have to do?"

"Just one more thing. We have to get all the supplies for the parade."

The two left the dressing room and headed off down one of the hallways.

* * *

Pinkie hopped cheerfully around the two, a beaming smile plastered on her face.

"I just can't believe it."

They walked through a large gravel lot.

"Why didn't anypony ever tell me?"

On either side of them were rows of metal storage units.

"An entire storage facility solely devoted to parties!"

Solar Flare abruptly stopped at one of the large units.

"Here we go. This should be the one."

Pinkie continued to skip, hop, jump and flail around.

"**Oh my gosh!**"

Solar Flare undid the padlock and slid open the garage-like door.

Twilight was amazed.

"Woah."

Inside, were crates upon crates with various words ranging from "streamers" to "ornamental drapes". On either side, hanging on poles, were rows of banners bearing Twilight's fur color and cutie mark. In the center of the unit, buried beneath several crates, was a large carriage with Twilight's cutie mark displayed on it.

The purple alicorn looked over to Solar Flare.

"How long has this been here?"

Flare thought for a moment.

"They finished the banners, oh, ten years ago. There's always a supply of streamers and confetti on hand so we just had to ship that in from the main warehouse. They didn't finish the carriage until last year, though. The Ministry of Finance wanted to make sure that there was a 'probable' chance of ascension before they spent money on another chariot. After building one for each of Her Majesty's ninety students, one can understand why cost would be an issue. With Discord's defeat, that was all the intensive the Ministry needed to give their stamp of approval."

While the two were busy talking, Pinkie had wandered over to the storage unit on the other side of the lot. She glanced around and, after making sure nopony was watching, kicked the door. The padlock opened and fell off. Whistling casually, she opened the door and looked inside.

"Wow!"

Drawn by the noise of Pinkie, Solar Flare and Twilight rushed over.

"What are you doing?"

Inside, like with the other unit, were stacks and stacks of crates. On the sides, blue banners with Dash's cutie mark were displayed and in the center was a carriage with a distinct pegasi theme.

Twilight turned to Flare.

"What is all this."

"Well, the government has in place certain plans in the event that all of your friends become alicorns as well."

"Yeah, the Minister of the Interior said as much."

"Ah, very good then. Each of your friends has a storage unit like this just in case."

Twilight looked at the carriage.

"I thought you said the Ministry of Finance was hesitant about the carriages?"

"They were, but the Canterlot Carriage Company was having a bulk sale and Finance Minister National Debt is a stickler for sales."

Pinkie's gaze wandered over the assorted items within the unit.

"Does this mean I have one as well?"

"Yes bu—"

"Can we see it!? Please! Please!"

Flare sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we're on a very tight schedule today."

He telekinetically closed the sliding door. Seeing her pout, he continued.

"Don't worry. There are plenty of other things to do."

They walked back to Twilight's unit.

"Like what?"

"For one, you have been selected to organize the festivities. You'll have full access to all these supplies along with Canterlot Castle's Staff and the Central Government's stockpile of hard and soft candies."

Pinkie stared at the crates and crates of party supplies before smiling.

"_Excellent_."

* * *

The Outer Ballroom—the very same room Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding took place in—was once again packed to capacity.

'_Just remember what Princess Celestia said: Hold yourself upright and put one hoof in front of the other._'

Despite Pinkie being in charge of decorating, the room's decor seemed very formal.

'_You can do this._'

White swag hung above the windows and red and white roses decorated the room.

'_Don't embarrass yourself and you'll be fine._'

Important ponies, from MP's and nobles to generals and ambassadors, mingled in the crowd amidst the regular folks who were present.

'_It's not like there was no dress rehearsal because the government and public don't understand the concept of pacing or anything, __**is there?!**_'

At the front of the room, on a slightly raised portion of the floor and standing in front of a plant wrapped gazebo, stood Princesses Celestia and Luna—wearing some not so pleasant dresses.

'_Sure, things will change, but you'll be able to get through it._'

On Celestia's right side stood Twilight's friends; on her left, Spike, holding a crown.

'_Alright, get ready._'

From within the room, Celestia spoke.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, it is my greatest pleasure to present somepony who has helped save Equestria on countless occasions, who was paramount in rescuing my beloved sister, Princess Luna, and who has upheld the values and morality necessary to our peoples and country. Presenting: Twilight Sparkle."

The doors to the room opened and Twilight walked in, wearing her yellow and pink dress.

"Attention!"

The Royal Guardstallions that lined either side of the aisle snapped to attention. Twilight arrived in front of the Princesses and the flag bearers that trailed behind her took their positions.

Celestia looked at her student.

"Twilight Sparkle, for showing countless acts of bravery and friendship and saving the country on countless occasions—with the approval and sanction of Parliament and the Day and Night Courts—I crown you Princess of Equestria."

Celestia levitated the crown onto Twilight's head. The purple alicorn flared her wings as the crown sparkled with energy. The crowd cheered at their newest Princess.

"Now, Crown Princess Twilight Sparkle, greet your subjects."

Celestia motioned with a wing toward the balcony.

Twilight nervously stepped out and gazed at the multitude that were on the Palace grounds. Confetti and streamers poured down from the cloud based pegasi above.

'_Just stay calm and don't panic._'

She waved nervously to the cheering crowd.

'_See, and you were worried. Finally, after all the panic and fear, all the fretting and stress, everything's going to be just fine._'

**End of **_**Ascend**_.

A mare and a stallion sat in an office.

"I don't know. What you are proposing is very dangerous."

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

The stallion gave the mare a hesitant look.

"Sure the Crown hasn't been exactly reliable as of late—"

The mare scowled.

"'Reliable'? That's the term you're using? C'mon Buster Call, you can't honestly think that she still have Equestria's best interests in mind, do you? Just look at what she wants to do with Discord."

"I understand that, but there are checks in place to deal with this. You're already taking her to the High Court. _This_. This isn't a check."

"And what if the Court doesn't agree? Even if they do, all she'll do is wait a couple decades until this court passes on before she tries again."

"Now, wai—"

The mare slammed a hoof onto the desk.

"No! She's done it before. _Light Drizzle v Manehatten_, _Sharp Eye v Canterlot City Council_, _Fyreflye v Haysbro Inc._ Don't you see? This is the only chance we're going to get. If we don't act now, who knows what she'll do next."

Buster Call gave her a look.

"Bring about another thousand years of peace and prosperity?"

"Now, Buster—"

"No, you have to get it into your skull. This. Isn't. A. Good. Idea. I don't know what's happened to you, but something's off. That appointment to Chair of the Council must have gone to your head."

"You really think she has our best interests at heart?"

"Of course."

The mare threw done a folder.

"The Everfree Incident of 485. In a desperate attempt to retrieve her sister from the moon, our _beloved_ princess uses Dark Magic against the advice of the National Defense Council. Two hundred and fifty five ponies, including half the Arcane Magic Council and four MP's, are killed as a result."

Another folder was tossed onto the desk.

"Nightmare Moon's release. Four hours of eternal night and eternal day cause mass panic and riots throughout the world. The Cosmic Council estimates between five hundred and one thousand deaths."

A third folder.

"The Changeling Kingdom's Invasion of Canterlot. Princess Celestia ignores the Night Guard's and her own student's warnings and fails to realize her niece is Chrysalis. She nearly gets herself, and the entire capitol killed as a result."

She held up a fourth folder.

"Royal Decree E-375. 'A Decree from Her Royal Highness, Princess Celestia, authorizing the release of the former ruler Discord from his prison to be rehabilitated by the Elements of Harmony.' Current death toll unknown. Do you still think she has our best interests in mind?"

Buster Call stared at her.

"The real question is, do you?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be doing all this if I didn't. I know it's hard to believe, but if the recent events have shown anything, it's that the Crown is nowhere near perfect. They've made mistakes. Mistakes that came _this close_ to dooming us all. How many more times are the Bearers going to have to fix one of their mistakes, or defeat a long forgotten foe, or heal old wounds before they fail just as their princesses did and Equestria's destroyed because of it?"

Vice Admiral Buster Call sighed.

"I've known you a long time, Flight. I trust you. The Third Fleet will back you're plans **if** and only **if**, you can get the Admiral Sea Shanty and the Fifth Fleet to join as well."

Buster Call stood to leave the office.

"I just hope my trust isn't misplaced."

He left as the mare grabbed a newspaper and leaned back in her chair.

She looked at the paper's headline which read "Princess Coronation" and had a picture of Twilight in her new regalia on it.

"Well, Miss Sparkle, it appears your reign as Regent is going to be _very_ interesting."

The door opened.

"Admiral Flight Deck, ma'am. Archmage Morning Star is here to meet with you."

She put the newspaper down.

"Very good. Please send him in. I have a _proposal_ I want to talk to him about."

**A/N: And there we go. A very good story needs a sequel hook, doesn't it? The sequel, named ****_Regent_****, along with one last chapter of ****_Ascend_**** that ties into the sequel will be posted on Fanfiction .net as soon as it's completely written. That won't be for a while (six months at least), so Ascend is essentially complete. You can always go on Fimfiction to read it (it's not hard to miss, it's in first place in the featured box), just be sure to read that last chapter of Ascend first.**


End file.
